Can't Help It
by sheldon cooper for the win
Summary: Can't help but hate. Can't help but love. A modern Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Can't Help It

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice even if I wish to. I am in no way affiliated with any of the actual persons/places whose names appear in this fanfiction. Their primary use is only to shed some familiarity to the story. Everything else is what it is, fiction. _(^.^)

Chapter One: Meetings

William Darcy does everything like clockwork. He wakes up at 5, runs 6 miles in an hour on a good day, goes back home to take a 20 minute shower, another 20 to brush his teeth and shave and by 7 AM you'll see him dressed impeccably in his work suit as he sits behind the desk at his library, sipping his first round of coffee while checking his mail. He'll then proceed to take his breakfast and read the paper at the table set in the garden at half past 7 and by 8, he's on his chauffeur-driven car heading to work. Even on the weekends he's got to leave his London townhouse by 8 to spend the rest of his days off at his country home, Pemberley.

But not today.

It's says Saturday, 8:46 on the digital clock on the bedside table and Will Darcy remains asleep, too soundly in fact that he can't even hear the repeated vibrations of his mobile phone. It must be the sheets with astronomical thread count about him lulling him further to unconsciousness or it might be the fine spring weather permeating the room, giving it just the right amount of warmth without being humid. It also doesn't help the case if a gentle waft of lavender with a hint of tangerine floods the air- damn that smells good- that the need to wake up fails miserably against the temptation to sleep in. Right at that moment if one is asked to live THE life, it is definitely going to be lying on the bed Will Darcy's in- too bad Richard Fitzwilliam isn't on it because he's on the other end of the line, the one calling repeatedly for the last 15 minutes.

"Will you better be dead…" It has been nine rings going on ten and Darcy's still not picking up. Rich Fitzwilliam is no longer a happy camper, which, it must be said, he almost always is.

"Call his driver." Charles Bingley pipes in as walks by and sits beside Richard, a copy of Newsweek in hand.

"Joe?"

Charles rolls his eyes as if to say "Who else?"

"Will had to change his number because your sister kept calling the old one pestering the poor bloke asking where Will is and obviously I don't know the new one because I'm still seething in anger here while he obviously is still not answering his phone." Richard says breathlessly as he shoots Charles with a glare then he presses speed dial to call again.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm not Caroline's keeper. Will is perfectly aware of her not so subtle ways of saying "Shag me, Will Darcy" since she broke off her engagement with that actor a few months ago, again when that, again, failed to get Will's attention which I tell her endlessly will never happen. Come to think of it, she's been trying to lure him in since the day I introduced them. Will is still blaming me for that you know whenever Caroline makes a move on him and he finds some way, sometimes desperately to avoid her. Still she doesn't get a clue even if he's hovering 6"2' before her saying "No Caroline."

A few more unanswered rings and Richard is on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Call his house number then. Eunice might be able to tell you why the hell he's still not here when the plane that will take us to New York for an important party will leave in ummm… 5 minutes."

Eunice is Will's housekeeper at his London home. She's also Joe's wife. She's a plump, 50ish woman with a ready smile and an overall good- natured countenance. She's very familiar with Will's regimented life to know just where he is at what time. She's also Richard's last hope of finding his cousin who decided to go MIA for a scheduled commitment, something he's never done before.

Richard by now has a pained expression that clearly says "Oh shit I forgot to do that". He immediately finds the number on his phone and makes the call. Thankfully, this time someone picks up.

"Darcy Residence this is Eunice, good morning."

"Hi Eunice, Rich here, is Will still there?"

"Richard! No he's not here. He didn't come home last night. He sent Joe ahead after he dropped him by Covent Garden. I thought he'll just delay his trip to Pemberley, very uncharacteristic of him not to call really. Why is there a problem?"

"You can say that. We're supposed to be flying to New York today to attend this VIP's party, a last minute decision on his part. Why, didn't he tell you?

"No. Maybe he forgot. Do you want me to try and call him?

"I've been trying to do that but he's not answering any of it."

Last call for boarding of the British Airways bound for New York could be heard through Heathrow's PA system.

"Hey Eunice, we got to go. Why don't you try to reach him and say we've gone ahead. If he still wants to go he could take the next flight that will get him to New York, albeit he'll be a bit late for the party, but it seems he's into that today anyway. British Airways would kick anyone at First Class to the curb just to give a seat to the Will Darcy. They'll even let him fly to plane come to that- anything for the person who owns a huge chunk of their arse."

"Richard!" Eunice exclaimed, a bit shocked but also a bit amused by the words.

"Hey it's the truth!" The stewardess by the gate is now beckoning to Richard and Charles is already tugging him by the arm. "Just tell him to hurry up because we don't want to deal with those Richie Rich, know-it-all Americans by ourselves! Bye!"

And with the last snap of his phone that will remain off for the rest of the flight, Richard Fitzwilliam will not hear anything from his cousin until he lands on the other side of the pond at which point the whole ordeal will be more amusing to him than it was vexing.

***

Eunice had better luck than Richard. It only took her two calls to reach Will's phone, only it wasn't Will who answered it. A woman's sleepy voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Hi may I know who's calling?"

It took Eunice a few seconds to reply.

"May I speak with Mr. Darcy please, tell him it's Eunice."

"O cr-… " Elizabeth Bennet suddenly realized that it wasn't her phone and instinctively, without thinking ended the call. She opened her sleep deprived eyes and looked about the room. It was elegantly furnished with modern style furniture. The walls have a wood against white finish which is too manly and business-y for her taste but it casts a comfortable feel to the room that in this time of day is basked in the warm glow of sunlight filtering through the wide glass windows. She could make out the Thames even without her contacts and the sudden onset of a headache that can only be attributed to a hangover. She saw her bag by her side of the bed, grabbed it and after failing to find her glasses among the mess inside emptied its contents on the bed. Once she retrieved the pair, she put it on and reached for the pad of paper by the phone and according to the elegantly engraved writing she's at The Howard when she's supposed to be on her way to Paris to prepare a shoot and interview that will happen in two days with Christian Lacroix.

"I'm screwed, bigtime." She muttered to herself, and quite aptly so in more ways than one as she stared at the man sleeping beside her whom she's sure is naked based on the man's half-revealed buttocks and then her own who is not faring any better fully naked under the sheets.

She shoved her things in her bag then stood up to find her clothes. Her knickers is on the foot of the bed with her pants. She hastily puts on her clothes as Will Darcy stirred- the sheets were no longer as comforting without the smell of lavender and tangerine. Elizabeth or Lizzie is in the process of buttoning her pants when Will turned and looked at her with half-lidded eyes, trying to make sense of the scene.

"Hi," spoke Will.

Lizzie jerked at the sound of his voice. She looked up and managed a shy hello. It was followed by awkward silence. Will was openly staring at her making her very aware that she's half-naked.

"Thank god you're awake." Lizzie said when she noticed Will looking at her while she hook her bra straps on each arm and fasten it in front. She had to speak up or they'll both drown in dead air. "Someone, a Eunice called in your mobile asking for you."

That must have fully waken Will's wits because he suddenly exclaimed "you answered my phone?" a bit too angrily for Lizzie's taste. She stopped buttoning her blouse and looked in Will's direction fixing him with what she hoped was an incredulous stare.

"Well I did. I thought it---…" At this point Will has already gotten hold of his phone and scrolling through the list of missed calls. He was cursing under his breath at each call register bearing Richard's name and looked positively red while doing it.

"…was mine." Lizzie finished, stunned at the man's disregard of her explanation.

"Well apparently it isn't. You shouldn't just go about answering other people's phone." Will answered back.

Lizzie stared at the man. He's handsome, very much so, she'd give him that but he sure does have some awful manners. Lizzie who is not up for a fight to make things much worse in an already bad morning took a deep breath, put on her jacket, grabbed her bag, scooped up her contacts on the side table and left Will who is now trying to call Richard. She's late and has to make a lot of calls. He's cranky for missing his flight and that woman answered his phone when she had no right to. It is no wonder Will did not even look up to see Lizzie leave, and she also did not bother to look back.

* * *

Note: This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you write me your feedbacks. Many thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Back like Clockwork, almost

Can't Help It

_Many thanks to those who wrote reviews and added Can't Help It to their story alerts. You made writing in the middle of a busy week tolerable. As of now, I can't promise very long chapters but I'll make it a point to post regularly. Enjoy this second installment!_

Chapter Two: Back like Clockwork, almost

By the time Lizzie reached the hotel lobby, she had already been able to call her sister Jane and ask her to prepare her travel bag for Paris. Lucky for her it's a Saturday and Jane is not at work and although she had more questions than answers, Jane, Lizzie knew would dutifully fix her bag, fill it with the appropriate clothes and toiletries and even manage to prepare for her a healthy breakfast.

As the valet hailed her a cab, she called her travel agent and asked to be booked for the earliest afternoon flight to Paris. She easily got into the one that leaves at 13:45. Once she got into the cab and told the driver where exactly in Chelsea she wants to be she called her contact person in Paris. There was no answer so she just left a message.

"Hi Julienne. I'm sorry but I'll be late. I missed my flight. I'll be there by 4 this afternoon at the latest. I'll email you the plans for the shoot as soon as possible. I'll contact you when I get there. Thanks. Bye."

Satisfied with what she has accomplished in the last few minutes, Lizzie rested her head by the cab's window, staring at the phone on her hand, as if lost in thought. A honk from a passing car jolted her. She shrugged her shoulders and she shifted her gaze at the busy goings-on in the passing streets of London, trying to forget how she began her day.

By the time Will Darcy realized that he's alone in the hotel suite, he had already managed to talk to Eunice and fix the mess caused by him missing his flight to New York. Eunice is to call British Airways on his behalf and get him the 13:30 flight. She will also have his travel bag ready and the suit he'll wear to the party by the time he gets home. Joe is on his way to pick him up in the hotel. He'll just have to check-out and get clothed, then he's off to his townhouse in Mayfair, and hopefully over the Atlantic by lunchtime that will bring him to Manhattan before the party ends. If Rich would kill him, he is certain that the process would be less painful if he arrives before the party wraps up. His cousin might even reconsider and spare him. On the other hand, knowing how devious Richard could be, he might have to find better ways to evade Caroline or worse comes to worse he might just go and off himself to save him from the trouble that comes with the clutches of Charlie's persistent sister.

He picked up his clothes and hastily put them on. He went to the loo and washed his face with cold water then stared at himself at the mirror. His face betrayed a slight growth. He needed to shave so he decided he'll just shower at home. He went back to the bedroom and attempted to find his other belongings haphazardly thrown about the room. Both his tie and socks are on the floor and so was his wallet. He found two used condoms on the table by the bed which he wrapped up in the hotel stationary and disposed in the nearby trash bin. He returned to the loo to wash his hands after. When he was done he went back to the bedroom to search for the keycard so he could check out. He found it by the phone. At least, he thought, _she_ had the sense to put it there.

He sat on the bed to put on his socks when he felt something hard beneath him. He pulled off the sheets and uncovered a leather-bound planner. It's hers. Suddenly the realization of what happened last night and early this morning struck him.

Lizzie was about to pay for the cab when she realized that she lost her planner. She was searching through her bag for her wallet when she did not see the familiar sight of the worn out leather cover. She cursed loudly causing the cabbie to look at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Anything wrong, miss?"

"Yeah, I left something at the hotel."

"You want to go back for it?"

They were nearing her flat and she certainly had no time to spare if she wants to get everything ready before she leaves. She still had to prepare the new pegs for the shoot and email it to Julienne. She shook her head no. Perhaps he'll see it, and have enough sense to look inside, find her address and return it to her, preferably by courier so they won't have to see each other again. Then she remembered that what was written on it was her address in Osaka. Oh, this is definitely not her day.

Finally, they stopped in front of her flat at Chelsea Manor Garden, a well- maintained multi-storey stone structure in the quiet residential area near King's Road, a stone throw's away from the antique shops Jane adores to visit. She paid the cabbie and descended, running to the stairs and managing a hurried hello to Larry the porter, who was sitting on the bench by the lift reading the paper. When she reached their flat on the second floor Jane opened the door before Lizzie could even fish out the keys from her bag. Jane did not look pleased.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you early this morning when I realized that you did not come home and you were not answering! I thought something happened!

Lizzie walked on with her sister following her. Jane's hands were on her hips and she had an annoyed look on her face. Her mood was a stark contrast to the feel of the entire flat. It's painted with pastel yellow and green with off-white borders and ceiling. Everything is lit by the sunlight streaming in from the multiple French windows facing the street. A wooden case by the wall dividing the sitting room and the kitchen holds the sister's collection of books, music and films, charmingly stacked at odds and ends with pictures and knick knacks set in between. A portion of the polished hardwood floor is painted with a stenciled design that compliments the furniture. It wasn't Ikea- mad but an eclectic bunch of chintz armchairs, simple wood tables, a huge pinstriped sofa facing the brick-layered fireplace and random antique memorabilia that far from being gaudy or dated added a lived-in look to the place. There's a small terrace that overlooks the street below. A coffee table with two chairs is set amidst the pots of blue and white hydrangeas lined by the railing. The flat might not amaze Martha Stewart but it perfectly fits the lifestyle of a school teacher and a writer/photographer. Anyone who'd step inside the flat would immediately feel that the people who lived there are after comfort not luxury. It exudes happiness and warmth, a feeling of family.

"Lizzie…" Jane was looking more upset. She knows that her sister is consciously evading her.

Lizzie went directly to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She smiled sheepishly at Jane when she finished drinking it. Then she took a bite of toast and was munching on it when she began to talk.

"Relax. I had this really tense call last night about the Lacroix shoot. They wanted to add another location and I told them that we couldn't possibly finish it with the ones we had on time. Had a bit of a discussion with some French guy until we came to a compromise around 9:30 by which time I was already hungry and a bit upset so I went down to Covent Garden and dined in Cote, must've drank a little bit more of the fine wine."

"And that little bit made you miss the thought of going home or calling me?" Jane looked stern. Her usually sweet nature seemed to have gone up in smoke.

"Well…" Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and walked back slowly to her room in retreat. Jane following behind her.

"You know you can't escape me Lizzie so explain now or I'll never let you leave to go catch that plane to Paris."

Lizzie sniggered quietly. She knows that kind and caring Jane won't do that so she went on walking towards her room without giving Jane any answer. When she opened her bedroom door she instantly saw her travel bag ready at the foot of her bed together with her camera bag. She also noticed that her sister couldn't even help herself and cleaned her room for her. Her bed was made. The photographs she left hanging on a clothesline by the window to dry have been collected and neatly stacked on her desk. Even her laundry basket had been emptied of its contents. She turned and looked at Jane who was standing behind her.

"I so love you Jane!"

"I don't need your love right now. I need your answer." Never had Lizzie heard Jane be that demanding. She knows that her sister is mad not because she's angry, though there's a bit of that too but more particularly she was worried, so Lizzie, walking to her things and looking a bit awkward standing in the middle of her room, finally realized that she had no choice but to explain what happened in order to appease her sister. She sat before she began. After all it's a difficult story to tell to your saint-like, even angelic would apply, sister.

"I met someone at Cote. He was sitting directly in front of me and he was also alone. I had just began eating when when Nate called me insisting that I do this shoot in New York in May…" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I told him I can't because it would ruin your birthday which I know I promised to celebrate with you this year. But he kept persisting because he knew that I was doing Paris. He would've continued on but my phone went dead. The man across me must have noticed because he commented that we have the same phone and that it really does drain battery fast. He offered me his charger which he had with him. I took it of course because Nate would kill himself if he didn't manage to be the pesky manager that he is. As I was charging my phone somehow we began talking across our tables. I drank wine. He was nursing a brandy. Time passed and one thing led to another. I woke up this morning at a hotel suite and…" Lizzie knew her sister understood what she said and what she didn't so she found no need to elaborate further. Instead she cast her head down, and tried to remove imaginary lint on her pants, avoiding the look that she knew would cross Jane's face. She was waiting for a violent outburst for doing it with a stranger when she heard Jane say,

"I know he's smart because he managed to hold himself against you in a conversation but pray tell me, was he handsome?

Lizzie raised her head to look at her sister. Jane was smiling. They both were.

* * *

_I tried to indent my paragraphs but the document manager kept on reverting to the default flushed to the left format. Someone please tell me how to do it (the indentions and double line breaks) please please! It would really be a big help._

_Another thing, I'm currently lurking around the board looking for a beta, preferably British or someone who has a great command of the Bard's language (slang, composition, the whole shebang). If anybody could suggest anyone, or would want to volunteer (wink, wink). I love you. (^.^)_

_Until the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Can't Help It

_Shout out to my beta! Many thanks Extendable Ears! _

Chapter Three: Reminiscing

Lizzie decided that she had enough time to take a short bath**,** after all she couldn't arrive at Lacroix's atelier smelling like last night's dinner. She stepped into the shower and began by gently massaging her hair with her organic lavender shampoo. Her brown hair fell in long curly tresses about her face. She was aware that it was quite impractical for her profession as a photojournalist to maintain such length but she liked it long- reaching the middle of her back in waves.

_He_ loved her hair. He had said so last night.

Lizzie momentarily stilled as she remembered.

"What a night." She murmured to herself as steam coming from the hot shower rose around her.

_She__ entered Cote at around quarter to 10. She was talking to Julienne on the phone, recounting to her friend how her call from the shoot's French manager had gone through. She was directed by the maitre'd to a vacant table by the window. It was late and even if it was a Friday, there were only a few diners inside the bistro as most had gone on to watch the shows. She noticed a man on the table across from her who looked up as she sat. She nodded to him in greeting and he awkwardly did the same. Afterwards he went to stare at the street outside with a glass of what she supposed was brandy, in hand._

_After she said goodbye to Julienne, she languidly rested her back on the chair and ran a hand through her hair. It had been a long and busy day and she was more than glad to see the waitress approach her with the menu._

"_I'll have the linguine with seafood and a glass of chardonnay please, oh, and the apple tart as well. Thanks."_

_She sipped her wine while she waited for her food, and when it came, she began to eat with gusto. In between bites, she sometimes caught the man from the other table looking oddly at her, shifting his eyes when he saw that she noticed. She knew that she was eating too fast but hey, she was hungry! A girl's got to eat._

_She was in the middle of enjoying the savory taste of well-seasoned shrimp meat in her mouth when Nate called. She had been fielding all his calls the entire day. She would've turned off her mobile if not for Jane who tended to freak out whenever she didn't answer her phone. This was a habit she had picked up when Lizzie had__ started working around the world covering everything from the Dalai Lama to the warfront and generally always being in some sort of peril. She was in the middle of her conversation with Nate and was nearly at the point of shouting at him to shut up and leave her alone to enjoy her dinner and the rest of her first vacation in years__**,**__ when her mobile went dead. She cursed loudly and slammed her phone __down onto the table with a thud._

_That was when he spoke up--- the man from __the other table. It turned out that they had the same kind of phone and when she failed to find her charger in her bag he generously offered her the use of his. Who would be able to decline him? The man had willingly offered his help and she also couldn't deny the obvious fact that he looked like he stepped out of a Renaissance painting clad in an Armani suit.__He could probably sweep any__ woman in the world off her feet__**.**__ Of course she hadn't expected that she would, for real__**-**__ over the course of that one night. _

Lizzie tried to shake off the image of the man whom she made love with,but as she lathered herself with soap, she couldn't help but remember his touch and kisses on her neck, on the valley between her breasts, on her sensitive tips and…

"Lizzie!"

She was jostled from her reverie when she heard a knock on the door and Jane's voice calling to her from outside. She turned off the shower so she could hear her better.

"What is it Jane?"

"Charlotte's on the phone. She's asking when you'll be back from Paris. She wants you to go with her for an interview with Paul McCartney they're doing next week."

"Oh! Tell her I'll just call her back. I've still got soap all over!"

"Ok!" Jane yelled. Lizzie heard her sister walking off**,** still chatting with Charlotte on the cordless phone. She picked up where she left off and quickly finished her shower.

Rivulets of water were dripping from her skin and hair as she tiptoed to her bedroom and phoned Charlotte.

Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth Bennet went a long way back. Both grew up in the rural town of Longbourn in southern England. Charlotte was the older of the two,by 5 years, not that it mattered much because the two got on brilliantly. They both loved the arts. Charlotte pursued music, while Lizzie went down the photography and literature route. When Lizzie moved to London to attend uni they shared a flat. She had also been Charlotte's right hand woman when Charlotte had decided to open her own jazz club/café. Luc's was co-run by Mod, Charlotte's younger sister while Charlotte worked as a feature editor for a music magazine based in London.

It took two rings before Charlotte picked up.

"Hey Char, it's me, what's this I hear about a Beatle?"

"Well actually**, **I've heard something far more interesting." Charlotte replied. "Apparently it wasn't soap but a man was all over you last night! Ohhh… someone got laid!" Charlotte said teasingly as she broke into fits of laughter.

"JJJJAAAANNNNNEEEE!" Lizzie shouted. She could hear Charlotte trying to catch her breath from laughing too hard on the other end of the line.

"Shut up, Char."

"What? I'm just glad you finally got some action, and**, **according to your words I must add, from a very handsome, Adonis-like…"

"Arsehole." Lizzie finished

"As long as he's hot and great in bed, I've got no problem and you shouldn't either because he was both**-** again your words not mine."

"I'm going to kill Jane."

"Well before you do that, say you'll do the McCartney shoot with me, its Friday next week."

"So it's true then? You're doing Mophead McCartney, really? I thought your magazine was all about indie music…"

"Well they were an indie band in Liverpool remember**…** before they became more famous than god? And we're doing this special feature- indie to icon kind of thing**,** so they fit right in. So, can you come? At least your photos would overshadow the hideous writing. Sucky-face Collins is doing the piece…"

"Who's suc… oh never mind, there's another time for catching up--**-** when I don't have a plane to catch. Anyway, I can't Char, sorry but I'm tied. I promised Julienne that I'll go to Provence with her after the Lacroix shoot so I can meet her fiancé. She's been asking me to since I got back and now I finally have the time."

"Julienne? Your French girlfriend?"

"Oui. She's art directing the shoot. She's the one who got me the job."

"Your crazy great pictures got you the job. Anyway, how long will you be in Provence?"

"Well, Julienne's fiancé keeps a small field that grows lavender in the spring-and since I'm already there, I'll join in the harvest, that's next Saturday. So that means I'll be back home on Sunday or Monday."

"Fine. I'll just fawn over Paul without you then."

"Go fawn then. I've always liked George Harrison better anyway."

"You've always liked the silent brooding ones. I bet last night's guy was**---** at least before both of you were sha…"

"BYE CHAR!" Lizzie said loudly before hanging up.

She sat silently on the bed, images of last night running through her mind, until she remembered what she had to do.

"JAAAANNNNEEEE!" She ran outside, wrapped only in her towel**, **dripping all over the floor that Jane kept immaculately clean. Paris would have to wait.

***

Will was leafing through Lizzie's planner as he sat in the back of the car on his way to Heathrow. Eunice was looking oddly at him earlier when he had arrived home holding it in his hand; and to avoid her questioning glance**,** he went directly to his room. Eunice knew that Will liked to keep things private and though she would've gladly received any details about the woman who managed to get Will to forget an important business meeting and live a little, she had kept her inquiries to a minimum as she followed him up the stairs, restricting herself to the pragmatic questions of what else did he need, and whether he had taken his breakfast.

Once inside his room, Will placed Lizzie's planner on his bed by the things he was taking to New York. He then took a quick shower and shaved. After getting dressed he saw the planner and stared at it for a while, thinking. He then picked it up and placed it in his suit's inside pocket. He fixed the remainder of his things into his travel bag and went down for breakfast bringing the bag down with him.

Joe was waiting by the foot of the stairs and dutifully took the bag off Will's hands so he could put it in the car. Eunice had his breakfast laid out on the table in the garden by the time he got there. They talked about the rest of his plans for the weekend, successfully avoiding the topic of why he spent the night out or who was with him. By 11, he was on his way to the airport. He looked at Joe whose eyes were fixed on the road.

Sure that he was out of reach of prying, inquisitive eyes, he took out the planner nonchalantly and began to peruse it. He realized that he had been rude to its owner**, **and he thought that finding her address in order to return it to her might lessen his guilt.

What he found was an address in Osaka beneath her name, Elizabeth Bennet.

Curiosity got the best of Will Darcy. He reasoned with himself that perhaps she might have written her London address somewhere else in the planner,so he began to explore the pages. She must be a photographer he thought, or someone in that line of work as he found many of her dates scheduled with photo shoots not just in the UK but also in the United States, other countries in Europe and even in Asia. He also read of a planned visit to Africa in the autumn. She must be very good…or she must be a famous photographer's assistant, but somehow he knew, even if he wouldn't openly admit it she had to be the former. The woman with those green orb-like eyes that sparkled with wit and intelligence must be**-** no**-** he was _sure_ that she was.

_He had been__ pondering about his day as he sat on a table by the window in Cote last night. He decided to attend the party in New York at the last minute after he figured that he needed to show James Bradley that he was dead set about Darcy Corp's business proposition to Bradley's American Holdings after their conference call did not go __as he expected. It also didn't help his mood that Caroline had__ kept on calling him at the office asking him to be her plus one to a gala she was__ attending that Sunday._

_He'd ended up having his dinner at__ Cote after he asked Joe to drop him off by Covent Garden so he could get some air. He had barely touched his dinner and was on his second glass of brandy when he heard a young woman talking in French as she sat at the__ table that was directly across from his. She must have caught him looking at her so she nodded. He nodded back, although a bit unsurely. He then averted his gaze to the street._

_As he stared at the passers-by outside, he overheard her order her meal and was pleasantly surprised when she asked for pasta and dessert, when almost all the women he knew who had the same lithe figure, gnawed__ on rabbit food all day. His sister Georgiana was an exception, of course. She had been abroad for the last four months, spending the remainder of her gap year exploring the world for the first time on her own. Being the avid eater that she was, Will knew that she was__ probably eating her way through every country that she visited, like a female Anthony Bourdain only with more hair and no snark._

_His sister was __a gentle soul, unless she was under Rich's influence. The two of them__ had been conspiring to find THE woman with enough beauty and wit that would be able to get Will to leave the office for once,__and, in Rich's words__**-**__ shag the wits out of him._

_ Georgiana might have rejoiced right then and there if she had been__ with her brother as he conversed with the woman from the other table. Will didn't know for sure why he offered her the use of his charger. He would acknowledge that she was__ pretty__**,**__ but he had met women more beautiful and more sophisticatedly dressed compared to the simple lime blouse and jeans that she was wearing. It might__ have been because after hearing Caroline drone on about the gala and what she would __be wearing to it on the messages she'd left on his voicemail, it was refreshing to see a woman so unaffected with her appearance. Her brown hair carelessly fell about her face that had no hint of make-up. Her nails, he could see from where he sat were short and unpolished. She also had very expressive green eyes that had lit up when she was __happily talking on the phone in French, and had turned fiery when she was arguing with the man that had__ disturbed her dinner. _

_She introduced herself as Lizzie. He said she could call him Will. As the night went on, she had__ proven to be well-versed in every topic they talked about- may it be politics, culture or the arts and after a particularly lengthy discussion about Waiting for Godot, which she liked and he hated, Will had__ realized that he had never really enjoyed any time with a stranger before the two hours he spent with her._

_Their talk was interrupted when a waitress approached them to say that the restaurant was about to close. She insisted that she would pay for his dinner as a thank you but he had__ politely declined. He had to admit, he was taken by surprise. No other woman had offered to pay for his dinner before, well, because he was Will Darcy, heir to the Darcy fortune that made him one of the richest men in England. Then again she seemed genuinely unaware of who he was, which in his opinion made her infinitely more interesting. _

_After they had settled their bills, they rose from their chairs. She handed him his charger, thanking him profusely for his help while he thanked her for their conversation. They put on their coats and walked out together._

_They had __stood awkwardly, facing each other by the pavement. She spoke first._

"_I'd better be going. It was nice to meet you Will." She extended her hand. He took it. She had a strong grip even if her hand had been__ much smaller than his._

"_You too."_

_He managed to say. He was looking at her intently. Strands of her hair were __gently billowing around her face because of the light breeze._

_She was the first to let go._

"_Reconsider Beckett, would you?" She said cheekily._

_ He laughed. "I'll try."_

_ She smiled at him._

_ "Well I'm off this w--…"_

_ Before he could even think, he had kissed her._

_ "Sorry, I can't help it." He muttered. _

_ She didn't anything. There was no need to, because she had__ kissed him back._

Joe sneaked a glance at Will through the mirror. His boss was smiling. Joe was thankful to whomever or whatever made Will Darcy smile. That boy had been sad for far too long, it was about time he became happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Friend You Are

Can't Help It

My hat's off for my beta, Extendable Ears.

* * *

Chapter Four: Some Friend You Are

Will arrived in New York just in time to save Richard and Charlie from James Bradley who was droning on about his recent real estate acquisition, a seaside villa in Monaco. As it turned out, he came just in time to save Bradley from Richard and Charlie because looking at the pained expression on his cousin's face, Will could see that Rich was mulling on the many ways he could kill the portly American, and Charlie- judging by the way he was holding his wine glass with a death grip would be a more than willing accomplice. Darcy didn't want to see the person who wielded the yes that would give the go signal for Darcy Corp's first foray in property development outside Europe (an IT hub that would house research and development facilities in Boston) lying dead on the plush Persian carpet, so he deftly intervened.

It took Will just one transatlantic conference call to Bradley to know that the American businessman was a pompous prick, but Will Darcy was a patient man, and a very rational one too. Even if he was initially reluctant to dally with the real estate mogul, he came to realize that he needed Bradley to get what he wanted. Men like him only needed to be indulged, to make them feel important, so Will spent the rest of the party talking to Bradley and his equally haughty friends and by the end of the night, as he was prone to do, he had successfully sealed the deal. After successfully dodging an invitation for golf the following morning, he left Bradley's Upper East Side penthouse perfectly content with the outcome of the trip. Richard and Charlie were only too happy to leave.

They celebrated their success in Will's suite at the Waldorf=Astoria, lounging lazily while drinking single malt in the spacious sitting room, glad to be able to loosen their bow ties.

"You never got to explain why you missed our flight Will." Richard suddenly asked from the bar while refilling his glass. Charlie stopped looking outside the window and turned to Will, waiting for the answer.

"Got caught up in something." Will briefly replied.

"Work- related?" Richard probed.

Will looked up. He knew that his cousin was onto something.

"Did Eunice tell you something?"

"Why, has she got something to tell?" Charlie asked teasingly. Richard snorted as he recalled how awkward Eunice had been during their call earlier, trying valiantly to make up a reason as to why Will had been tardy. Richard instantly knew that she was lying.

"No" was Will's terse reply

"That means yes," said Richard with a huge grin on his face, "and no, Eunice did not say anything, though I could feel that she was withholding something about why you went David Copperfield on us. That woman couldn't gossip to save her life."

Will went quiet. Everything was for a second until Richard spoke again.

"There's a woman involved, isn't there?" Richard couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face, and neither could Charlie.

"Where the hell did you pull that idea from?" answered Will immediately. He sat forward, directly challenging his cousin and best friend who both, so it seemed, decided to become infinitely more annoying.

"Well only work and the subject of women get your pants in a twist. I'm pretty sure it's not the former because the company is in tip top shape. Even if we had failed to get Bradley's yes, we still would have had an option on the West Coast which doesn't matter now because we got his approval anyway… But the topic of you with a woman is sure to send Eunice scrambling for words to explain where you spent the night. What makes me more sure- is the fact that you're turning more red by the minute. So was she pretty and smart, cuz? Huh? Was she?"

"There's no woman." Will sat back, averting his gaze from Rich.

"That means yes and yes then." Richard and Charlie raised their glasses in a silent toast, downed their drinks in one gulp and laughed.

"Oh shut up you two."

Will stood up. "I'm going to bed. I wasn't able to sleep on the flight. Please lock the door when you leave." He then walked to his bedroom and just before he shut the door, he heard Charlie say, "Caroline's going to go mad." He and Rich laughed again, more loudly this time.

Will entered his room, a small smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't help but feel a sense of fulfillment knowing that.

Lizzie's shoot with Lacroix went well, even with the mishap that happened in Montmarte when a wafer- thin model slid down the steps and fell face first on the landing. Thankfully she was cushioned by the huge volume of her dress and didn't hurt herself much except for a gash on her arm and a bleeding nose. The shoot was delayed for an hour or so because they had to change the girl and clean the blood of the haute couture piece. Overall, Lacroix was very happy with the outcome of the shoot. He repeatedly praised Lizzie's photo essay of the cultural practices in Okinawa that appeared in National Geographic when they first met, saying that it captured the spirit of the mix of ancient and modern practices of the inhabitants of the small Japanese island, and had been ecstatic when Julienne- who art directed the shoot, suggested they hire her friend who had just returned to Britain after a long stint traveling and chronicling the surviving ancient culture of East Asia. Everything just fell into place- because the Japanese kimono was the designer's inspiration for his newest collection. Lizzie had agreed as a favor to Julienne and because she liked the challenge. It turned out better than she had hoped. She was used to the worst conditions while shooting, so being served gourmet and whisked off in a fancy car in between locations went by like a breeze.

It was a three day shoot that ended in Lacroix's atelier, where Lizzie photographed him working on his pieces. Lizzie was in her element. She had always been great at profiling people and really got the best out of each frame. She would've given Annie Leibovitz a run for her money if she had chosen to. Lacroix was all praise, and so was her all-French crew. She spent another day in Paris after the shoot wrapped up, and by Thursday she found herself in the company of Julienne on a train off to Provence.

Julienne had been Lizzie's classmate when she read art history in Paris for a year. They got along well while in school and had kept in contact even after Lizzie went back to England and later when she traveled the world for work. Julienne had stayed in France and began work as an art director for photo shoots and commercials. When Lacroix presented her with his vision for the shoot and one of his pegs was Lizzie's Okinawa photos, she jumped at the opportunity and told the designer that she knew the photographer and if he wanted to, she could ask Lizzie if she could to do the shoot. Lacroix liked the idea and the rest just fell into place.

Lizzie enjoyed Provence a lot. Phillipe, Julienne's fiancÈ, was an effervescent man who amused Lizzie with stories of his youth, living with his hippie grandmother who died two years prior and had left him her vineyard, a portion of which he turned into a lavender field that grew the plant in the spring, in time for the birthday of his grandmother who had always loved to look at the violet blooms. He and Julienne met when Julienne picked his chateau set amidst grapevines for a location shoot. They were set to wed in the fall.

Lizzie was helping Julienne wash the dishes after dinner on Saturday when the subject of men came up. They were watching Phillipe as he cleaned the table they had set outside to celebrate the successful lavender harvest and Lizzie's last dinner in Provence.

"I like Phillipe. I'm so happy for you." Lizzie said.

Julienne smiled at her.

"How about you? Has anyone caught the heart of Elizabeth Bennet? You're getting old you know."

"Some friend you are, calling me old."

They both laughed.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the same luck you got." Lizzie said softly as she wistfully looked up at the night sky through the window. After finishing the dishes, she bade Julienne and Philippe good night explaining that she still had to prepare her things for her early trip back home.

Later that night as Lizzie slept amidst the smell of lavender, she dreamed of _him_ not knowing that back at home, he was dreaming of _her_.

Will woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in his groin. He emitted a guttural moan and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and cursed when he saw that it said half-past 6. He was already late for his run, and even if he hadn't been, he couldn't run anyway considering his current state. It had been a week and his mind and body still kept coming back to _her._

He dragged himself off his bed and proceeded to take a shower, a very cold one at that. It was a Sunday and as he had missed his run, he had more time than usual. It was a good thing because it took a while to remedy his situation. Why couldn't he help it? Why did the thought of _her _keep on coming back to him?

He had found out how to contact her a few days ago. It was the first time he had ever googled someone's name. He had been right. She was a photographer- a reputable photojournalist to be precise. A job that had taken her all over the world. She took great photos, Will had to admit. They were not just good too look at but they held a certain power that didn't just make you look but think and feel as well. He never heard her mention anything about her work during their conversation. She didn't brag about where she had been and what she had done. He couldn't help but admire her a bit more for that. When he called the number of the agency she was affiliated with, he found out that she had taken some time off, and was on a sort of indefinite leave. He knew that to try asking for her personal contact details was futile. She also wasn't listed when he tried to locate her through the phone directory. A private investigator seemed too much, so he accepted the fact that he could only return her planner if he was to send it to her office or if they were to meet again. He held on to it because he was hoping for the latter even if the odds were astronomical. He kept telling himself that it was only because he owed her an apology for being a complete ass.

He finished his shower, and towel dried himself as he entered his walk-in closet. He picked up a pair of comfortable jeans and a white cotton shirt and began to dress.

Pemberley had always managed to lift his spirits, that was why he made it a point to spend every weekend there- safely tucked away from the noise of London. Everyone knew, even Caroline, that Will hated being disturbed when he was at his country home- so no one dared to bother him there. He would ride around the estate or read all day in the library without worrying that a phone call or an unexpected visitor would take his solitude away.

Georgiana used to come and stay with him when she was on vacation from school but she was still abroad. The last time she called him, she had been on her way to South Africa. Will was happy that Georgie was enjoying her trip, but six months was a long time to be parted from your only sibling who was off in some distant part of the world. He missed his sister dearly and his loneliness only made him think more of _her _and how, for a brief time, she had been able to make him happy_. _

Trying to keep his thoughts at bay to avoid a repeat of his morning dilemma, he left his room and went down the kitchen for breakfast. He always ate there since his father died and Georgie left for boarding school, as the dining room became too big and lonely for one person. Mrs. Reynolds would serve him pancakes hot off the pan and alongside it was a steaming cup of chamomile tea, which she had insisted he drink instead of coffee.

But someone else was eating his pancakes and drinking his tea when he arrived.

"Good morning Will! Fancy sharing?"

* * *

Please R&R! Chapter 5 is waiting! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Family

Can't Help It

* * *

Thanks to infinity to whoever is reading this, to those who sent in their reviews, and of course, to my beta Extendable Ears. Writing this wouldn't be as much fun as it had been without all of you. (^.^)

* * *

Chapter Five: Family

"_Good morning Will! Fancy sharing?" _

Georgiana Darcy motioned to the stack of pancakes before her with a smile. Will walked towards his sister and hugged her tight.

"Ca…n't… brea….the…Will….."

"Why are you back so early, G?" with one last squeeze, Will promptly let go.

"I've spent all the money you gave me." Georgie deadpanned.

Panic momentarily graced Will's face. "All of it?!"

"I missed you, silly." Georgie said, playfully poking Will at his side. "No one was bossing me around."

That sentence led to a kitchen chase and tickling fits until Georgina was left crouching on the floor, laughing hard. Will was leaning against the counter trying to catch his breath. His sister had always been a handful. He was about to launch another attack when Mrs. Reynolds walked in. She was in her 50s, like Eunice- but she looked younger because of her slim figure clothed in a casual dress and cardigan. She brought with her a basket filled with fruits and a handsome bunch of wild flowers.

Martha Reynolds had been with the Darcys since shortly after the marriage of Henry Darcy and Anne Fitzwilliam, Will and Georgie's parents. She was a widow who was left childless by her husband who had been one of the Darcy's most trusted tenants. When Henry and Anne heard of her misfortune they wasted no time in hiring her to assist Mrs. Jenkins, Pemberley's housekeeper at the time, who was already gradually being burdened by age. Martha proved to be adept at her new job and after almost two years she took Mrs. Jenkin's position after the latter decided to retire, convinced that Pemberley would be in capable hands. She helped raise Will, and later on Georgie after Anne died of cancer and Henry's unexpected demise due to cardiac arrest six years after his wife's death. Will took guardianship of Georgie but he couldn't have managed to do it without the help of Mrs. R, as she was affectionately called, who cared for both Darcy children like they were her own.

"I see you've woken Will… Georgie, you're going to get a cold lying on the floor like that!" Mrs. Reynolds admonished when she saw Georgiana.

"It was Will's fault Mrs. R!" Georgie said defensively as she stood.

"You asked for it." Will answered back, taking a bite of an apple from the fruit basket that Mrs. Reynolds had placed on the kitchen counter. Georgie stuck her tongue out at Will. He couldn't help but laugh at her sister's childish antics.

"Your sister almost gave me a fright when I walked in here this morning. She was standing over there ransacking the fridge. Her mouth was full of pudding." Mrs. R cracked a smile.

"I was hungry! I had to fly coach from Cape Town and the food on the plane was terrible!"

"I know love and I know how much you like my pudding. I'm so happy you're finally home." Mrs. R tapped Georgie's face like a child.

"Why were you in a hurry to come home anyway? I thought you were enjoying the African safari…" spoke Will.

Georgie took the apple from Will's hand and took a bite.

"Oh that… I wanted to make sure that Rich wasn't lying to me, of course I had to ask myself…"

"About what?" Will took his apple away from Georgie and was mid- bite when…

"Not what, WHO… Your girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Will and Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed at the same time.

Oh he would definitely not forget about _her _anytime soon.

***

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up at the airport, Lizzie?"

"I'll be fine Jane, I'll just take a cab, and I don't want to impose. I know how much you like to lounge around on a Sunday."

"I'm actually in Portobello buying some apples. The kids requested pie for our cooking lesson tomorrow."

"You spoil your students too much you know. Little devils in a sugar rush."

"They're so cute. I couldn't say no. By the way do you want anything from The Grocer?"

"Oh, get me the chewy meringue! I've missed that and if you're still near a fruit stand, buy me some clementines please."

"You're such a kid."

"That's why you're so good at putting up with me."

"More than you know, klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!"

"You so are! You're worse than a four year old."

"Fine. I'll draw stuff on your little antique table and chew my crayons."

"Not the Boston tea table!"

"Oh is that what it's called?"

"Lizzie…"

"Bye Janieee!" Lizzie ended the call but before she did she made sure Jane heard her evil laughter at the other end of the line. Jane shook her head, being Lizzie Bennet's older sister was like taking care of a bunch of four year olds on speed.

Jane put her phone back in her purse and began picking apples and clementines from the pile on the stand. The pimply teenager who manned the stall dutifully bagged the fruits and would've carried the bag for her had she not politely declined. She carried the bag herself and walked away.

She was walking towards the Grocer at Elgin Crescent while humming along the tune coming from the passing ice cream van when she heard a shout and a crying child. She looked back and she saw a young boy, about three years old, sprawled on the cobblestone path. He must have tripped and fell while chasing the ice cream van. Her maternal instinct kicking in, Jane immediately approached the child, dropped her purse and the bag full of fruits and picked up the little boy.

"Shhh… little darling, it's not so bad…" She checked the boy's injuries and spotted a small wound on his left knee.

"Tommy!" A man with strawberry blonde hair knelt beside her, peering at the little boy in her arms. "Is he alright, miss?"

"Yes, I believe so, it's just a little gash and Tommy is a brave boy…Right, Tommy?"

The little boy nodded, sniffing.

"Thank you so much miss…" The man's tone was asking.

"Oh, it's Jane."

"Charlie." He extended his hand so she shook it.

Charlie explained that he was retrieving some change for their milkshakes when Tommy ran off upon seeing the ice cream van. The little boy was already far away before he had noticed.

"I understand. Children can be really sneaky. Your son reminds me of my younger sister. She used to run after the ice cream van too--- among other moving things."

"Oh he's not my son. He's my nephew. I volunteered to take him out since he was getting fussy inside the house. The ride on the underground seemed to settle him... and he said he was hungry so we came here… I'm still single." Charlie felt the need to add.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so much alike…"

"The strawberry blonde hair runs in the family, unfortunately." Charlie said with a shy smile but Jane had her eyes on Tommy's knee so she did not notice.

"Do you mind if I clean his wound? It's small but it still might get infected…"

"No, of course not. Please do."

Jane retrieved her sanitizer and a tissue sheet from her purse and told Tommy that it wouldn't hurt. She gently dabbed the area around the wound while Charlie held the little boy. Tommy whimpered but did not cry.

"All done!" Jane smiled at Tommy. "I told you it wouldn't hurt." The little boy was looking at her in wonder. She turned to Charlie and told him to clean the scrape with water and apply ointment on it once they got home as the wound would heal faster that way.

"Thanks," muttered Charlie, smiling back.

As if nothing had happened, Tommy went back to his usual self and tugged Charlie by the arm.

"Uncle Charlie… ice cream!" The little boy pointed at the van which had stopped in front of a nearby pub.

"Of course, would you like some Jane? Our treat right Tommy?"

Tommy nodded.

"That's sweet. Thank you. I'd love some."

Charlie carried Tommy and they walked towards the ice cream van with Jane. The little boy asked for a chocolate sundae while Charlie and Jane settled for plain vanilla (with sprinkles on top of hers). Tommy was too occupied with his ice cream to notice the two adults.

"I couldn't help but see how good you were with Tommy, even my sister Louise couldn't console him the way you did. He usually just keeps on crying. Of course it's his nanny that has to bear the brunt of it. Do you have kids?"

"No. No husband, no kids." Charlie subtly sighed in relief. Jane didn't even notice. "I run a small nursery school so I'm used to children, so it's all in a day's work I guess but it really doesn't feel like work, you know."

"Not everyone can say that. Tommy, here is definitely a lot of work but he's a sweet kid so I don't mind much. I can't imagine dealing with multiple Tommies five days a week."

"It's not that bad."

"My sister is actually looking for a daycare for Tommy. They lived in Australia for a while so Tommy has been quite barmy about the change, perhaps being around kids his age would help him to adjust better."

"That's true for most kids… Why don't you tell your sister to drop by tomorrow and bring Tommy with her if she could… I know term ends soon but Tommy could join some of the classes, like art or reading if he'd like to. I think we could work out a schedule for him. It's Prairie Hill Nursery along Swan Walk in Chelsea."

"That would be great, thanks! Where are you headed by the way? I'm sorry if we kept you from your errands." Charlie said, spotting the bag filled with apples and clementines.

"Don't worry about it. I was just heading to the Grocer to pick up some things."

"May we go with you? I think Tommy would like their cheesecake…" Turning to Tommy who was still busy licking his sundae, "would you like some cheesecake Tommy? It's yummy."

Tommy nodded, his mouth filled with ice cream.

"Shall we go then?" Charlie said, motioning to Jane.

"Sure."

Jane led the way, Charlie and Tommy following at her wake.

***

"No, dummy, he denied it."

"Of course he'd deny it. He's Will, dummier."

"I can hear you, you know."

Will Darcy was sitting behind his huge office desk. Before him was a small stack of paper that needed to be read and signed. He would've finished the pile but his cousin and sister had been pestering him since they had come in three minutes earlier. They were both sitting on the couch at the other side of the room.

In an effort to change the topic, Will asked Georgie and Rich about Charlie whom he hadn't seen since the morning.

"He accompanied his nephew to nursery school but he's on his way here to join us for lunch." Rich replied.

Will nodded and was about to ask Rich about a wholly unrelated topic when his sister foiled his plan.

"I know what you're doing Will…" Georgie said warningly. "Why don't you just admit that you found a woman you tolerate and I hope, would tolerate you- so we can get this over with?"

"G is right Will. You know we won't stop until we get the truth out of you."

"What truth?" Charlie walked into the office with a spring in his step. His good mood was obvious, even more so than usual. He was practically oozing positive vibes. Rich and Georgie noticed but there was a more pressing issue at hand so they let it pass for the time being.

"Will's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"The one that made him miss your flight to New York."

Charlie made an unappealing "oh, yes I remember now" face.

"Do we know her?"

"C'mon Will, who's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"Who is she?"

"How did you meet?

"When did you start sleeping with her?"

"Richard!"

"What? I'm curious."

"You're incorrigible."

"You're the one who flew thousands of miles when I told you that your brother got his groove on."

"Got his groove on? You're getting old Rich!"

"Shut up Charlie."

"Come on Will, who is she?"

"Ok I won't ask how many times you got laid in the past week but you have to tell us who she is!"

"Give it up Will!"

"Let's have lunch."

"WILL!"

"I'm hungry and perhaps food will shut you all up."

"It won't"

"Yup, it won't."

Charlie gave an exaggerated nod.

Will was losing his patience. He was hungry and the last thing he wanted to do was admit to Charlie, Rich and Georgie that he had met _her, _so in his most authoritative voice, which was a couple of notches louder than the usual decibels, he spoke.

"G, stop asking. Please… Rich and Charlie, I'll tell Bradley to talk to you both about the finer details of the contract if you don't shut it. Now can we have lunch?

Will didn't even wait for an answer. He walked out the door in a huff leaving the other three behind.

* * *

I know I've been stalling Will and Lizzie's meeting but I would like to tell you now that it's happening very soon (so please hold on for that!). For now, i would really like to hear your comments on the direction i'm going with this story, so please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Sooner and Later

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this. Uni work and sickness stalled me and my beta, extendable ears for a couple of weeks but I'm happy we got back on our feet and finished this for all of you. _

_But before you get on to your reading, my beta suggested that I do a recap first to help you get back on track as it had been quite a while. So here it is:_

_Lizzie and Will spent one amazing night together but due to some bit of misunderstanding during the morning after involving Lizzie answering Will's phone they separated in less cordial terms. They went their separate ways but couldn't forget the night they shared. So far, they have tried to keep their feelings for each other repressed but fate, aided by their family and friends would unwittingly bring them together. _

_We're on the can't help but hate part but can't help but love is slowly (but surely!) worming it's way in._

_Again many thanks to extendable ears and too all of you for being patient. Happy reading! ^.^_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Can't Help It

Chapter Six: Sooner and Later

By the second week of May everyone was completely immersed in their personal pursuits that Will finally had the respite he was craving for. Georgiana decided to spend the rest of her gap year attending a Basic Cuisine course in Le Cordon Bleu while Richard was busy with his new conquest, a runway model whose grasp of the English language was more Russian than it was English. Charlie's mind for weeks had been occupied with his nephew's teacher- just as much as it was occupied with living. Will had been hearing about Teacher Jane almost every time he spoke with his best friend. He wasn't complaining, he'd much rather talk about the woman Charlie had been pining for rather than being asked about _her_, although he found out one Thursday night the danger of Charlie's excessive enthusiasm.

Will found himself nursing a glass of red in Charlie's kitchen in Knightsbridge after they spent the better part of the day going over the contract with American Holdings. Charlie had invited him for dinner and since Georgiana was dining out with her classmates from Cordon Bleu, he had agreed. He soon found out that this was a mistake, as right after dinner, Charlie revealed the real reason for inviting him over to eat.

"No Charlie."

"Come on Will! I'll deal with the finalization of the contract with Bradley in exchange for Saturday."

"Why can't you come to your date alone?"

"It's not a date. It's a casual dinner with a friend. I extended an invitation to her sister as well, so I need you to come with me so that her sister won't feel like the third wheel."

"Why did you invite the sister in the first place?"

"I thought it would be better so that Jane would feel more comfortable. She lives with her sister and she'll feel guilty is she leaves her on a Saturday night. As I understand her sister just recently came home from a lengthy stay abroad."

"Ask Rich to come with you then."

"He'll make inappropriate comments all night. You know how he is. I like this girl and I don't want to mess things up on our first dinner together, even if it's not a date. So will you go with me?"

"No. I'll be in Pemberley on Saturday"

"Please."

"No Charles. I'm not going on---…"

"Hello Will! I didn't know I'd find you here!"

Will turned around and found Caroline Bingley walking towards him wearing a dangerously low cut mini dress and five-inch heels. Her straight strawberry blond hair fell on her shoulders, framing her angular face. If not for the color of her hair, no one would ever think that she and Charlie were related. Caroline's demeanor was as snotty as Charlie's was sunny.

She also annoyed Will immensely.

After all the years he had known her he had never seen her don anything that was remotely decent or tasteful, a fact she proved when she leaned in on the counter and not so subtly displayed her cleavage to him. Will found himself suddenly marveling how a simple blouse paired with jeans could make a woman more beautiful by comparison.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" Charlie asked as he refilled his wine glass.

"Can't I visit my brother in his home?"

"You can but you usually don't."

"Well… I was driving this way and I've not seen you in a while so I thought I'd stop by." She took the bottle out of Charlie's hand and, poured herself a glass of wine and then she sat on the bar stool next to Will.

"You saw Will's car was parked outside didn't you?"

Caroline glared at Charlie.

"What?"

"Nothing." Caroline turned to Will. "You've not been answering my calls, Will, _dahling_"

"I was busy, Caroline. You know very well that I don't like to be disturbed while at work or anytime come to that." Will snapped back.

"Oh but you must come to the dinner party I'm hosting on Saturday! It's for one of the charities I support, you see."

"I can't Caroline."

"Surely you can postpone your trip to Pemberley for a day!"

Will looked at Charlie. It was a silent plea to his best friend to do something to stop his sister. Charlie replied with the first thing he could think of.

"Will and I have a dinner meeting with a business partner on Saturday so he can't go to your party. I couldn't too, but thanks for inviting me." Charlie said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Fine, but Will, you have to go next time. I'd like to introduce you to my friends."

Will did not even bother to reply. Caroline, sensing Will's apparent bad mood said her goodbyes and left.

After saving Will from a major headache, Charlie felt bold and asked, "so you're coming on Saturday?"

"Still no Charlie."

"So finally you're going out with this Charlie guy?"

"No, _we_ are having dinner with him and his friend."

"I told you I can't come. I promised dad that I'd treat him to dinner."

"You still haven't told mom that you're back?"

"Nope."

"Lizzie!"

"What? She'd just repeat the same thing about how my work thoroughly disappoints her… that it's an improper profession for a woman… that I'll never get married if I continue gallivanting around the world taking photographs… blah… blah. I know her speech by heart Jane. I've heard it since the day I told her I wanted to be like Cartier-Bresson… of course I had to explain to her who he was first."

"You can't blame her Lizzie. She's your mother. She's bound to get worried. Nobody would like to have their daughter in the middle of wars or political protests."

"I've done Lacroix, surely she appreciates haute couture."

"You know what I mean Lizzie, just cut mom some slack."

"Fine, but I still won't tell her I'm back. Let her find out on her own. It will save me a couple of weeks, months at best, hopefully until I leave again. Dad won't tell her as I'm sure you won't."

"I won't if you go with me on Saturday."

"You must really like this Charlie guy. You're already resorting to blackmail."

Jane went three shades of red before she managed to say "I do…"

"C'mon Lizzie! I'll explain everything to Dad. He'll understand. The three of us can have dinner on Sunday instead. How about that?"

"Fine, but I have the option to walk out if this Charlie's friend turns out to be a creep."

"Will should get out of the house more. He's starting to creep me out. I know I haven't lived with him for years but I'm pretty sure a thirty year old man living like a hermit is psych material."

Georgiana was on her bed having a three way phone conversation with Richard and Charlie about her brother whom she had left watching BBC News downstairs.

"So ask him out. Go watch a play. Walk under the moon…" Richard recited mechanically.

"Now you're creeping me out."

"G, I have a woman in my bedroom, waiting for me to---…"

Both Georgie and Charlie "ewwwed".

"Too many details, Rich."

"Well, I'm just saying, if you want him out of the house do something about it and stop ruining your dear cousin's se…"

"Stop right there. I'm releasing you from your bond. Go and… well you know."

"Free at last!" With one very fast goodbye, Richard Fitzwilliam went his merry way.

"That's why I'll never ask Rich to join me for dinner with Jane." Charlie said to himself, something Georgiana couldn't help but hear.

"Who's Jane and what dinner?"

"Oh that. I met this great girl, Jane… and I'm having dinner with her and her sister this Saturday. I asked Will to join us, like a double date but not a double date because it's not a date…"

"Charlie…"

"Well I asked him but he said no, told me to ask Rich instead but…"

"Rich is a horny, incredibly infuriating at times, gigolo, who would hit on Jane's sister and Jane herself or even you after a few shots of tequila."

"Exactly."

"When is this dinner exactly?"

"Saturday."

"Where?"

"Fellini's in Beak Street. Why?"

"I have a plan."

Georgiana Darcy could play the "I'm-your-only-sister-please-do-this-for-me" card very well. She should, because it was the truth, anything less than a stellar performance would be shameful.

Asking Will to have dinner with her at this new Italian restaurant was easy. She explained that her classmates were all raving about it and naturally she'd want to try it as well. Will was not particularly happy that he was delaying his trip to Pemberley but he would've felt bad if he'd said no to his sister's request, so he agreed.

Georgiana had it all planned out. Knowing Will's penchant for punctuality, he would be in the restaurant before the agreed time. Charlie would conveniently arrive with Jane and her sister and upon seeing Will would invite him to join in. Since Will would be waiting for his sister, good manners would force him to join Charlie's party on their table. At this point she would call and would easily reason out that she has a migraine and would like to come home directly instead. She would insist that he need not worry and just make use of their reservation, eat dinner and order some take-out for her. Will would then be forced to stay… with a date that was not his sister.

Georgiana was more than pleased with her idea and so was Charlie when she told him all about it. She was just hoping that Jane's sister was no Caroline and if she was, that Will would not get mad once he found out her own part in the devious plan.

"You can't wear jeans to dinner Lizzie."

"Why not? It's not that fancy right? And why do I have to come still? I thought that Charlie called and told you that his friend couldn't make it…now it's not a double date but a… threesome."

"Then a threesome it is."

"Ewww."

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Now go get changed into a dress."

"But I don't have a dress." Lizzie replied when she spot Jane's outfit, a grey shift dress with a blue flower pattern which she paired with a dark blue peep-toe wedge shoes.

"I do." Jane walked away, leaving Lizzie standing in the middle of their sitting room in her blouse and jeans. She picked up the bag of chips lying on the sofa and began to eat.

After a while Jane returned, pulled the bag of chips from Lizzie and handed her a vintage off white tunic dress.

"Isn't this a bit dressy?"

"You have been wearing jeans for so long that a sack would look dressy."

Lizzie stuck out her tongue at Jane. Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Very mature. Now go get changed before we become unfashionably late for dinner."

It took Lizzie less than three minutes to dress and another minute to get in the cab with Jane. Dinner was waiting. Unbeknownst to her, so was Will Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Inevitable

Can't Help It

I dedicate this chapter and all the succeeding ones to my beta, Extendable Ears. She'll know why. (^_^)

Chapter 7: The Inevitable

"What is he doing now?"

"Sitting. He doesn't look pleased."

"He's in a crowded restaurant, waiting, Charlie. You know very well that he doesn't like to wait. Oh and I assume the all the females within his vicinity are staring inconspicuously, whispering about how hot he is."

"Yup there's at least five of them that I can see from where I stand. Ooh, wait there's six. A _gentleman_ from a nearby table is checking him out."

Georgie laughed heartily. She could just imagine how uncomfortable Will was at that moment.

"Where are you at anyway? You seem to see everything."

"I'm standing behind the phone booth on the opposite side of the street. An old couple actually just passed by, looking oddly at me. They seem to think I'm bonkers."

"Well you are, not much of a stretch there."

"Hey! I'm doing this to help your brother!"

"No. you're doing it because you're afraid to date your lady alone."

"Bu-"

"No buts! By the way, I want to meet this Jane. She seems to be the best thing that happened to you since I became your friend."

"Funny."

"Well it should have been the invention of hair dye but you don't dye your hair…."

Georgie was waiting for Charlie's reply but all she got was silence.

"Charlie?"

"They're here… you know what to do!"

Jane and Lizzie stepped out of the cab a few meters from Fellini's. Jane immediately spotted Charlie running towards them. He appeared to be talking to someone on the phone but hang up when he saw them.

"Hey. I was taking a call from a friend so I wasn't able to wait for you inside."

"No problem. Sorry we're a few minutes late. Lizzie here took a while to dress."

"Jane!" Lizzie protested good-naturedly as she extended her hand to Charlie.

"Hi. I'm Lizzie and my sister is in love with you."

Charlie was about to reach her hand but stopped.

"Lizzie!" Jane's face was flushed, so was Charlie's. "Don't mind her Charlie, she's kidding."

"God, I hope she's not." Charlie suddenly blurted out without thinking. These Bennet sisters would be the death of him. That is, if you could actually die of embarrassment. He took Lizzie's extended hand and shook it, just to have something to do rather than think of his own stupidity.

"I'm Charles Bingley. Charlie to everyone except to my sister Caroline… Anyway, it's nice to finally have a face to accompany the name. Your sister speaks so highly of you."

"Until tonight…oh and nice save Charlie." Lizzie smiled knowingly at Charlie then she turned to Jane. Jane struck her sister lightly on the elbow.

Charlie marveled at the relationship of the sisters. It reminded him of Georgie and Will. He sometimes wished that he had the same thing with Caroline or Louisa but every time he thought of his sisters, it occurred to him that he had better chances of being candid with a lion.

Sure that the sisters had finished bantering, he gestured to the direction of Fellini's.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Sure." Jane replied.

They began to walk towards the restaurant when Lizzie's phone rang. She retrieved her phone from inside her purse and upon seeing "Dad" on the caller ID, she told Jane and Charlie to go ahead. Before she took the call, she saw how Charlie briefly held Jane at the small of her back to guide her, but withdrew almost immediately, as if unsure of himself. Lizzie smiled, rarely had she seen a man in Charlie's position who was that shy. Corporate lawyers, as far as she could tell, should be confident, suave and overbearing. It appeared that Jane picked the only exemption- and she deserved it.

Lizzie still had a hint of a smile when she pressed the answer button.

"Hey Dad."

Once inside Fellini's, Charlie steered Jane towards the direction of Will hoping beyond hope that Will would not catch up to the plan that he and Georgie had cooked up to get his best friend out of the house to a "supposed- to- be- dinner- with- his- sister".

"Will?"

Charlie pulled the "I'm-surprised-you're-here-face". It wasn't that hard to do. He just had to furrow his brows a bit and had to make sure that he wouldn't botch the succeeding conversation letting Will catch the air of his and Georgie's deceit. It was good enough that Will actually looked surprised, which was better than well… suspicious.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going home to Pemberley?"

"I was supposed to but Georgie…" Realization hit Will. _Oh she wouldn't!_

"Did you talk to Georgie, Charlie?"

"No… Why?" Confused was a face that Charlie knew how to do well.

Noticing Jane who was standing behind Charlie- Will opted to clear things up and get to the bottom of what appeared to be coincidence when he and his best friend were alone.

"Nothing."

Charlie took the chance with Will's momentary silence to introduce Jane.

"Forgive my manners, Jane, this is my boss and best friend, Will Darcy. Will this is Jane Bennet. She was the one who helped me with Tommy."

_Bennet… Just like her… but they don't look anyway alike…What is happening to you Fitzwilliam Darcy? She's just a woman you slept with… once! Well twice technically…_

"Will? Are you ok? Will?"

Will was jolted from his reverie. He stood up immediately and extended his hand to Jane.

"Hi."

Jane took his hand and managed a shy hello. Charlie piped in.

"Hey, why don't you join us? The sommelier here is a good friend. He could get us a table for five in a jiffy."

"No. I wouldn't want to impose… and Georgie will be arriving in a while."

"C'mon, it will be nice! I bet Georgie would love it because then she won't have to be stuck with you. Wait here comes Tony!"

A tall bearded man around sixty walked towards them. He took his glasses off before he shook Charlie's hand. Charlie introduced him to Will and Jane. After exchanging pleasantries, Charlie asked Tony if they could transfer to a table for five. The sommelier said that it was no problem. Will felt that it would be rude to refuse Charlie's offer at that point so he followed Charlie and Jane as Tony led them to a table at the farthest end of the restaurant. Like everything else inside, it was bathed in mood lighting but it felt more secluded because it was behind the hubbub of the main dining area and the bar. The brick walls were bare except for a few old photographs of the Tuscan countryside. Will still felt awkward being roped into a dinner with unexpected companions, but he was thankful that he got away from those women who were openly ogling at him.

Tony gestured towards the reserved table.

"Thanks Tony." Charlie said as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"No problem. Just tell your mom she owes me dinner." Tony replied candidly.

"Sure."

"Well goodbye then. Just send word if you'll have white or red. I'll send in the best we have, on the house." Upon seeing Charlie was about to graciously refuse, he added, "I insist."

Charlie thanked him but Tony just waved him off and left. Will and Jane looked questioningly at Charlie.

"He and mom have a thing for vintage wines. They met at a wine tasting in Umbria a couple of years ago. She's a widow, he's a widower. He's based in Italy but he comes to the UK often. They see each other whenever he's here, I suppose. Sometimes mom travels to Umbria."

Details were always best left alone if they pertained to anybody's mother seeing another man as discussing them, however briefly, was always uncomfortable, even though Charlie seemed to be alright with it. Determined to get over the impasse, Charlie pulled Jane's seat for her and then sat at her side. Will sat wordlessly on the chair opposite them, his back turned from away from the entrance.

That was why he did not see Lizzie come in.

Lizzie scanned the room. It took her a while to spot Jane with Charlie. She was puzzled when she also saw the back of another man sitting on their table. _If Charlie's friend couldn't make it, then who was this man?_

She navigated in between tables. _Maybe Charlie's friend changed his mind… or this is another friend… Matthew Macfadyen would be nice… Colin Firth wouldn't be bad either…if they weren't both married. _

"I'm being ridiculous."

She was two tables away when Charlie and Jane noticed her. She was almost at their table when Charlie stood up. She noticed that Charlie's friend or whoever he was did not even bother to look back, even though it was obvious that Charlie was about to welcome her and introduce her to him. This annoyed Lizzie a bit. She did not ask for a date, and if this guy was going to be a jackass about being coerced so that she wouldn't feel like the third wheel, then she would make sure to let him know that she wasn't happy about the arrangement either.

"Will this is Lizzie, she's Jane's sister… Lizzie this is my friend, Will Darcy."

Will turned his head and looked up to see the woman that he had been pining for for weeks although he wouldn't dare to admit it. His blood was pounding in his ears. He was definitely surprised, but a part of him also felt relieved that he was finally able to see her again, although a huge part of him was dreading her eventual reaction.

Lizzie on her part wasn't thinking of future scenarios at all. All she got in her mind was a picture of Will's face the instant their eyes met. She hated that he still had that perfectly symmetrical face, as if not a day had gone by since the night they spent together. She was sure that he was surprised to see her. She could see it in his eyes, although it would seem that he'd rather not let Jane and Charlie know that they'd met before. If he'd like to pretend that they didn't know each other, then she'd do the same thing. She wouldn't allow herself to exert more effort in the situation. She was stubborn that way.

She composed herself. She would wait for him to make the first move, which he did.

"Hi." He said as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

Lizzie acknowledged him with a nod and then shook his hand.

The feel of each other's hands brought back memories they could never forget even if at that moment, they were pretending to.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mighty Scorned

Can't Help It

Thanks for the reviews! Just keep 'em coming! ^.^

By the way, I'm really sorry about the hideous French, I'm using an online translator. I promise never to use it again.

Chapter 8: The Mighty Scorned

Lizzie was having some difficulty twirling her pasta with her fork against her spoon because she was trying to avoid contact with Will's arms at the same time. So far, dinner had been awkward (well at least between her and Will), broken for a while by a phone call Will got barely after he helped Lizzie with her chair. It was his sister who called to tell him that she couldn't make it to dinner because of a migraine. Will was visibly frustrated that his sister wouldn't be able to come but he bore it with reserve. That meant that he hadn't spoken more than a monosyllable since they began eating their meal. Only Charlie, Jane and Lizzie were talking. For Lizzie, it was more than enough because Charlie had proven himself to be amiable and it looked like Jane was enjoying herself so she was more talkative. Lizzie was just annoyed at Will because she knew that he was capable of talking (he was actually good at it), yet he had been acting like a stuck up douche for the past half hour. It was a good thing that Tony sent in a bottle of Romanée-Conti, so Lizzie's annoyance was dampened a little by the slight buzz caused by the wine.

"How long are you planning to stay? Jane told me that you have been getting a lot of offers already…" Charlie spoke as he sliced his pate. Lizzie knew that he was trying to break the eerie silence.

"I only told him about Lacroix and McCartney." Jane explained. Lizzie's cheeks reddened a bit when she was reminded of that day when she was late for her appointment in Paris because of the man who was sitting silently beside her.

"Well I'm scheduled to go to Africa by August. I only did Lacroix for a friend. I'm not really into celebrity profiling so I'm looking forward to Africa. I have been off the field for two months already so I'm very eager to go back."

Will was listening with rapt attention whenever the conversation led to anything regarding Lizzie. He knew that she was headed to Africa because he read it on her planner. So far he had also learned that she did a brief stint in Iraq but she was forced to go home when she broke her leg when their car crashed after a bomb exploded a few meters ahead of them. She talked enthusiastically about living in South Korea and later on Japan and joked about the weight she gained from eating too many bowls of sticky rice. Will couldn't help but marvel at the life Lizzie was living because it was everything his wasn't.

"I envy you. Will and I here are stuck in the office almost everyday while you go around the world taking photographs."

"Well I don't earn millions of pounds a day, if that's any consolation. Honestly I wouldn't even know how to spend that much money. " Lizzie said as she turned her head towards Will. Jane kicked her leg under the table.

She had been aching to throw a question of that nature since Charlie made her realize that Will Darcy was the heir of the Darcy fortune, which finances the largest privately owned corporation in the UK. She mentally berated herself for not realizing this before. She was horrified at the possibility that perhaps he was thinking that she deliberately slept with him because he was one of the richest men in the country. Eager to set things straight, she made herself clear that she had been away for far too long that she hadn't been up to date with news from home. She wasn't interested in capitalists, to begin with.

"It becomes easier when you have to pay two hundred thousand employees. Not to mention the diminishing return of investment in this economy and the taxes…" Will answered gravely then he lifted his wine glass to his lips.

Lizzie was taken aback. She didn't expect him to answer her but she wouldn't let him have the last say nonetheless.

"Wow, it sucks to be you then." Lizzie replied with a smirk.

Will snorted while drinking his wine. For a fleeting moment both Jane and Charlie stared awestruck at Lizzie while Will coughed violently at her side, then Charlie began to laugh.

"Will, it looks like you've found your match."

Of that, Will Darcy was sure. He knew it since the night he met Lizzie Bennet.

After dinner Lizzie excused herself and went to the loo. More than the need to actually use the room for its intended purpose, she went there to gain some perspective. It had been awkward seeing Will Darcy again. It didn't help the situation that she was supposed to be his "date". She wasn't sure how to feel because she still had the pleasant memory of them talking over dinner at Cote, kissing and eventually spending the night together, but she also couldn't forget the disastrous morning after. The longer she stayed in front of the mirror, running the tap and absentmindedly washing her hands, she resolved that she hated Will Darcy more, for the reason that he acted like a snotty jackass during dinner.

She didn't know that Will was waiting for her outside, being chivalrous.

While Lizzie was in the loo, Charlie said that he wanted to get some air. He invited Jane who briefly looked back in the direction of the powder room where Lizzie was in. Will, sensing that she was worried for her sister offered to wait for Lizzie so that Jane could go with Charlie. Charlie looked knowingly at him, thankful, but he inwardly knew that he did it more for himself than for his best friend. He wanted to be able to talk to Lizzie alone.

Will was anxious. Lizzie was making him anxious. He couldn't make up his mind on what to say. Small world seemed banal. I know you're surprised to see me sounded presumptuous. You look lovely was truthful but Lizzie would just scoff at him and he wouldn't want that. He saw Lizzie walking towards him, her face questioning without words, and Will, with an Eton and Oxford education behind him managed a succinct "hi".

"Pithy."

"What?"

"Your hi. I was expecting something like wow, small world."

"Oh."

"Where are Jane and Charlie?"

"They went outside to get some air."

"Ah."

Lizzie looked wistfully outside and began to walk away. Will was about to call her but stopped himself. It was clear that she was not in the mood to talk and he wouldn't insinuate himself and force her to talk to him. He followed her wordlessly out of the restaurant, staring at her back the entire way.

It was Charlie who saw them right away as Jane was facing the street.

"Hey, we're taking a walk for a while before we call it a night, care to join us?" Charlie asked. Jane turned around and looked expectantly at her sister.

"Oh, I have to…you know..." Lizzie glanced fleetingly at Will and finally made up her mind. "…finish developing some plates at home. I'm sending in my new portfolio for that grant in New York."

"The one for the NHM? I thought you were dropping that because of Africa?" Jane probed.

"NHM?" Charlie asked as walked to Jane's side so he was facing Lizzie as well.

"National Historical Museum." Lizzie said. "They moved the shoot schedule to November so I thought I'd give it a try."

Beside her, looking awkward but listening intently, was Will. He saw Lizzie give Jane a reassuring smile and noticed how Jane's shoulders relaxed. His attention was diverted when he heard Charlie call his name.

"How' bout you Will? Coming?"

He saw that Lizzie was looking at the street, instead of him. "No, Georgie's sick. I'll go ahead and see if she's ok."

"Oh, of course." Charlie replied.

Lizzie meanwhile noticed that a couple of cabs were headed in their direction, so she hastily said her goodbye.

"Well, good night then. It was a pleasure Charlie." She shook Charlie's hand. "Take good care of my sister…" and assuming a shrill voice that reminded her of her mother, Lizzie said, "Don't forget to bring her home before midnight!"

Charlie laughed and rumpled his hair with his hand.

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded but her face betrayed a smile.

"We'll I'll leave you then…"

"We should also better get going. Jane?" Charlie asked.

"Right, of course. I'll see you at home, Lizzie."

"You have your keys right? Lizzie asked.

Jane nodded, then looked at Will.

"Goodnight Will." She said.

"Bye Will, I'll see you on Monday." Charlie added.

Will replied goodnight. Jane smiled at him and then took Charlie's offered arm and together they walked away.

Then there was silence.

Will stared at Lizzie. She had turned her back and tried to hail a cab but it was occupied. Will noticed that she was getting antsy. She began tapping her foot and he couldn't help but stare at her small aqua-colored flats that led to her well- toned legs and her calves that were partly hidden by her tunic. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. He could smell lavender and tangerine which brought back memories that were improper at the moment so he shrugged it off, although it was difficult with Lizzie standing an arm's reach away.

Will summoned his nerves and walked to her side and stood a few feet from her. He could see from the corner of his eye that she briefly looked at him but turned her head immediately to watch for an available cab. He wanted to say something, anything to start the conversation but couldn't.

"Just say it." Lizzie said, without looking at him. He was taken by surprise.

"Ah… there…" He just went with the first thought that came to mind. "…are no cabs."

Lizzie suddenly faced him. He felt his stomach doing somersaults.

"I figured just as much but thank you." Lizzie replied sarcastically then turned her back again.

Will mentally berated himself for being so dumbstruck. He's Will Darcy for chrissakes... but maybe that's the problem.

"I know you did not recognize me the first time we met." He confessed.

Lizzie pretended not to hear but her brain was busy imagining probable scenarios that could stem from their conversation. Will was bothered that she was not looking at him but continued on.

"I wasn't supposed to go to this date but I think Charlie and my sister conspired to bring me here. Dating is.. difficult for me. It always has been. I have my family's reputation to uphold and I don't want to give the impression that every woman could be a Darcy."

Right after he said it, Will realized that he said something wrong. Lizzie's shoulders tensed. She faced him, visibly annoyed, furious even.

"I always have a spot- on first impression, but it seems I was wrong about you. I already had a feeling about it right before I left that hotel room. You just proved it to me tonight. You're a jackass."

And with that she walked away, leaving Will standing by the pavement, startled. He couldn't believe that within a few minutes he was able to screw things up between him and Lizzie again.


	9. Chapter 9: The Sister

Can't Help It

Thanks for the reviews! They might not have lessened my workload in the past month but they helped loads in encouraging me to write- so keep 'em coming! ^.^

Hope this chapter would be worth the wait!

Chapter 9: The Sister

Almost a week had passed since the incident at Fellini's. Lizzie had gotten it out of her mind already, busy as she was with her NHM application grant and planning Jane's surprise birthday party. She also received a call from Maggie Keyes, a friend from their days at Goldsmith's College, asking her if she could take over a photography workshop that Maggie was supposed to facilitate in June. When Lizzie asked her why she dropped the project, Maggie shared the good news that she was having a baby but was advised to take things slow particularly during her first trimester. Lizzie was happy for her friend. She knew that Maggie wanted a baby for so long. As for the job, she didn't have anything planned for the second week of June so she took it.

It was Thursday night and both Jane and Lizzie were in their flat eating dinner in the living room while watching a Korean drama that Lizzie took at fancy to while staying in Seoul. Jane was lying on the couch while Lizzie sat on the bean bag with her head nestled on Jane's leg.

"Why did she give him an apple when she's supposed to say sorry?" Jane adjusted her glasses and squinted at the television. "I'm having trouble keeping up with the subtitles!"

"Well the Korean word for 'apple' is the same for 'apology'. It's a cute gesture." Lizzie said as she bit a piece of her orange chicken.

"I can't believe you also learned Korean while you're there."

"Funny enough, I learned more Korean words while drinking soju as opposed to when I was sober. It made me channel the Korean spirit through their alcohol of choice I suppose…. Hey speaking of drinking alcohol, what do you want to drink to toast for your 32nd birthday?

For the past few days, Lizzie had been trying to fish information from Jane with regards to her birthday. For the first time in five years, Lizzie would be in the UK to celebrate it with Jane so she wanted the surprise birthday party she was planning to be extra special. She had been going over the details with Charlotte. Even Charlie volunteered to help. He called Lizzie a few days ago with an elaborate plan about the party that Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. They decided to meet for lunch tomorrow and try to tone his ideas a bit so it could fit with Lizzie's more laidback concept.

"Actually mom called and told me she's cooking a special dinner…"

Lizzie waited with bated breath for Jane's next words. She knew that she couldn't not come with Jane to Longbourn and miss her birthday.

"Well, I told her it's a school night and it would be difficult to go home to Longbourn then return back to London in one night so I told her that _I'll_ just have dinner with them next Saturday."

Lizzie sighed in relief.

"But I have to tell you she has her suspicions that you're here. Apparently she caught dad talking to you last Saturday. Dad just waved her off and told that you're still in Japan. But she wasn't entirely convinced. She reasoned that Fellini's in Beak Street didn't sound very Japanese. She grilled me about you, but of course I told her you're not here."

"I'll have my colleague in Osaka send her a kimono in my name. That would keep her off my scent for a bit longer. I'll even package Takuya Kimura and send him to Longbourn if that's what it takes."

Jane watched Lizzie attack her food with vigor, _the poor orange chicken_.

::::

Georgie was waiting in Will's office. Will, Rich and Charlie were still in a meeting to finalize the contract with American Holdings. She had been playing with Will's swiveling chair to pass the time ever since she had exhausted all the topics she had in mind while surfing the internet. She did come by unannounced and told Emma, Will's secretary, not to bother telling her brother about her presence. She just came by to invite him for lunch anyway.

She had been making an effort to get Will out of the office for the past week. She did not think it possible but he became more brooding after that "accidental date" she and Charlie had planned for him. When she asked Charlie about what happened in Fellini's, he said that Will was quiet the entire evening although he suspected that it was due more to his natural reserve than a direct reaction for being paired with a woman he knew almost nothing about, except that she was the sister of Charlie's lady friend. However Georgie was more perceptive of his brother's quirks. She knew that something happened with Will during that dinner and she was determined to find out all about it.

She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later Will entered his office followed by Rich and Charlie. Emma must have told them that she was there since they weren't surprised to find her there.

"Everything went alright with the contract?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Will answered.

"I thought that Bradley would demand more shares." Charlie said as he plopped down on the chair in front of Will's desk.

"Nah, 20% is more than enough. I heard he's buying stocks in China. He's bleeding money there. He wouldn't afford it if he buys more from us, and besides 20% is a safe bet in this economy." Rich explained.

Georgie grew easily tired of the business talk so she changed the topic.

"Wanna have lunch, all of you? My treat."

"Sorry cuz, I can't. I have a lunch date with Russian model number 4… and with that I leave you."

Georgie rolled her eyes as Rich left the office. Charlie laughed at her but Will was focused on reading the paper he was holding so he did not see her.

"Charlie? I'm sure you wouldn't turn down a free meal." Georgie addressed Charlie.

"I need to. I also have a lunch date."

"With whom?"

"Jane's sister."

Will suddenly stopped reading and looked at Charlie. Georgie noticed it immediately. Will noticed his sister was looking at him so he went back to reading his paper. However, Georgie saw a lead and she wasn't about to give up on it so she decided to push some more.

"I though you were dating Jane, not her sister."

"I'm not dating Lizzie. We're meeting to plan a surprise birthday party for Jane on Monday."

"Oh. Where are you meeting?" Georgie pressed.

"Dulcinea, just down the street."

"Can we come with? I want to try their new line of pastries. What do you think Will?"

Will looked up and glanced at her.

"We shouldn't invite ourselves to their lunch date Georgie. We might be intruding." He said sternly.

"We don't have to sit with them! C'mon Will!"

"It's alright Will. Lizzie knows you and so does Jane. I don't think she would mind at all." Charlie said.

Will was torn. He was afraid that Lizzie would hate him more if he would show up. However, he would like to see her again.

"Fine." He answered as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yes! Let's go!" Georgie exclaimed. She was going to have a field day.

:::::

Lizzie was waiting for Charlie at the corner booth in Dulcinea. Most of the tables were full and the booth afforded her more silence which was better for planning with Charlie. She was reading a Japanese manga and laughing at the funny bits when she heard Charlie call her name. She looked up and saw Charlie approaching her and behind him were a young woman and _Will Darcy_.

"Bollocks." She muttered under her breath. She stowed the manga in her knapsack, stood up and smiled at the new arrivals, making sure that she did not look at Will.

"Sorry. Our meeting finished later than I expected. Were you waiting long?" Charlie asked.

"Just for a bit. Don't worry about it… Hi." She addressed the young woman who looked no more than twenty years old who was standing behind Charlie. She had blond hair and blue, doe like eyes.

"Oh. This is Georgiana, she's Will's sister. Of course you know Will." Charlie gestured to Will whom Lizzie noticed was staring at her. She averted her eyes and focused on Georgiana instead.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Bennet." She smiled at Georgiana and shook her hand. "Hi." She said to Will as an afterthought. Will only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Please call me Georgie. Georgiana is a mouthful."

"Call me Lizzie then."

Georgie smiled. She liked Lizzie's friendly countenance instantly.

"Sorry to bother your meeting but I wanted to try the pastries here so my brother and I tagged along with Charlie. We'll find another table."

But the four of them knew that it was impossible. Dulcinea was packed.

"Please join us. We'll just talk about my sister's party. That's not exactly a top secret… well except to her. You wouldn't mind Charlie?"

"Not at all." Charlie replied.

"Thank you." Georgie said. She wouldn't refuse such a gracious offer.

Lizzie sat back. Charlie took the seat opposite her. Georgie saw the opportunity and sat next to Charlie so Will was forced to sit beside Lizzie. Georgie had a clear view of Lizzie and Will's interaction as she had planned all along. She noticed Lizzie shift farther to her right to distance herself from Will while her brother looked like he was playing chess with Bobby Fischer. _Something was definitely up between these two._

The waiter came over and took their order. Georgie asked for their mango silvanas as Lizzie suggested. Lizzie beamed at her. At the corner of her eye, Georgie observed as Will glanced unsurely at Lizzie but Lizzie was oblivious to it. Either that or she was pretending to be. She definitely looked tense.

While they were waiting for their food, Lizzie and Charlie began talking about the party.

"I'm still set on doing it at our flat. Jane likes homey dinners with family and friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. No need for ice sculptures."

Charlie looked shy as he messed up his hair.

"How about the food? Want me to talk to a caterer?"

"Char promised me she'll help me cook. But we both don't know how to bake so I think I'll just have the cake custom made by a pastry chef. Do you know one?"

"Well Georgie here bakes some really good stuff."

"Really?" Lizzie asked turning to Georgie.

"Charlie's pretty easy to please so if I were you I wouldn't count on his tongue's ability to judge." Georgie teased.

"Hey, your cream caramel cake is still the best I've ever tasted!"

"I'm sure it was. You almost ate the entire thing the last time I saw you in the townhouse. Didn't he Will?"

Will was taken aback by being suddenly included in the conversation.

"Yeah he did." He answered and went back to staring blankly in space.

"Well Jane is too good to dislike anything. I'm sure she'll love your cream caramel cake, if you would be willing to do it. I must insist that I pay for it though, even if you're a Darcy." Lizzie remarked then sneaked a glance at Will which she hoped was mocking. Will looked back but Lizzie had shifted her gaze to Georgie.

"Nonsense! It would be my gift to Jane. She has done wonders for Charlie here. He's no longer as insufferable as before. Now he's just a lovesick puppy." Georgie sniggered.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." Lizzie said, laughing.

Georgie joined in Lizzie's laughing, then she saw her brother crack a smile as he looked at her. It made her ask Lizzie something she hoped would end well for her brother's sake.

"Hey Lizzie, can I ask for one thing though?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to impose, you can disagree of course but may I do the cake at your place? Our townhouse is terribly quiet it's awful sometimes. Oh, and I can help with the other stuff you're cooking!"

Lizzie was surprised and conflicted at the same time. She liked Georgie but she did not want Will to think that everything was well between them. But she thought, _what the hell, I'm not required to like him even if I like his sister. _

"Sure, no problem." She answered, hoping that she wouldn't come to regret her decision later.

:::::

Please review! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises Part I

Can't Help It

_Again, many thanks to those who reviewed and of course, to all of you who keeps on reading!_

Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises Part I

Will watched as Georgiana talked to Lizzie on the phone about starters and main courses. He was fascinated about how the two bonded over the weekend planning the menu for Jane's surprise birthday party. Georgie had gone to Chelsea to visit Lizzie on Saturday. She reasoned that she wanted to show Lizzie the photos she took from Africa and meet Jane as well. Their meeting must have gone well because she even stayed there after dinner and when Will asked her what took her so long (a veiled attempt to hear some info about Lizzie) she explained that they passed the time talking and watching TV. Georgie had been cagey every time their conversations led to any Lizzie-related topic. Will was careful not to show his frustration with Georgie's reticence. She was usually upbeat whenever she meets a woman she liked, and if the woman happened to be around Will's age her 'like' meant 'tolerable-enough-to-be-her-sister-in-law'. Silent Georgie was getting Will anxious because this was the first time that he actually admired the woman his sister approved of.

Will heard Georgie saying goodbye to Lizzie so he promptly went back to pretending that he was reading the business section of the paper. That was why he did not see his sister's knowing smirk when she turned around and saw him.

Georgie knew that Will is attracted to Lizzie but had been intentionally withholding herself from talking about her to Will. She wanted her brother to squirm a bit more because he had always acted cool, it annoyed her. He needed to drop his pretenses if he was to make a good impression on a woman like Lizzie who wasn't anything like Caroline who worshiped the path Will walked on. It was evident that Lizzie was unreceptive to Will's obvious qualities- his money and his good looks but Georgie wasn't about to give up. She was determined to push Will to reveal to Lizzie his true, more likable character and the first step towards that goal was to get them in the same vicinity together.

Faking nonchalance, she poured herself a cup of tea and sat facing her brother at the dining table.

"Hey Will, I told Lizzie you're going with me to the party. You're going later right? You've got a place on the table and everything."

Will folded the paper, tried to look disinterested and nodded.

Georgie took a sip of her tea to hide her smirk.

:::::

Lizzie opened the door to find Georgie carrying two bagfuls of ingredients and baking supplies.

"Hi. Here let me help you with that. This is a lot!"

She walked to the direction of the kitchen. Georgie was behind her.

"I decided to make a smaller cake just for Charlie. We might end up eating crumbs if I don't."

Lizzie laughed as she dropped one of the bags on the kitchen island. Georgie followed suit.

"Wow you look like you'll be feeding an army!" Georgie said as she surveyed Lizzie's clothes of choice: a striped neckerchief and a blue denim jumper over a white tank top. "Well, except for the shoes," she added, looking down at Lizzie's red canvass flats with white polka dots.

"It's comfy! So what are we doing first? Charlotte's making her famous cream asparagus soup at home so that's one less thing to do."

"Well, it's only two o'clock. You have marinated the beef right?"

"Yup. It's in Mrs. Curtis's fridge."

"Who's Mrs. Curtis?"

"Our neighbor next door, I thought Jane would suspect that I was up to something if she saw a bulk of marinated beef in our fridge."

"Good thinking!"

"Thank you." Lizzie said as she did a small bow.

"Well we could do the cake first. You said the beef only takes two hours to cook so we could do it later. Is that alright?"

"Just lead the way." Lizzie smiled as she said it.

Georgie's response was to roll up her sleeves and tie up her hair as though getting ready for battle.

:::::

"Are you heading home Charlie?" Will asked Charlie after they had adjourned their meeting.

"No, not yet. I'm picking up Jane's gift first."

"What did you get her?"

"First edition copy of _Little Women_. Lizzie helped me pick it out."

"You told her you're buying a first edition?"

"Yes. She actually lectured me that her sister was not into pricey stuff but I insisted that I wanted to get Jane something special."

"Ah."

Will was no longer surprised at his best friend. Charlie always had the tendency to fall easily for women and every time he did, he showered them with the best gifts.

"How about you? What did you get her?"

"Georgie picked out something for both of us. Apparently Jane likes antiques so she went shopping last Sunday and got her a filigreed trinket box."

"That's nice of Georgie. I'm actually amazed at how fast she got along with the Bennets, especially with Lizzie. Jane told me that they spent the entire Saturday evening watching a Korean TV series and Georgie liked it so much she asked Lizzie to teach her Korean."

"Elizabeth speaks Korean?"

"Yeah. She lived in Seoul for work" Charlie shrugged as he finished packing his briefcase.

"I'll go ahead. See you later."

Will nodded. Charlie left the conference room leaving him with his thoughts.

:::::

Georgie took the opportunity when Lizzie left to get the beef from Mrs. Curtis.

She dialed her brother's number and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, he finally answered.

"G, what is it?"

"Will, where are you?"

"Joe and I are headed home."

"Oh good. Can you bring me my change of clothes? We still have a lot to do here and we don't have a lot of time left."

"I'll have Joe bring it over."

"No, just go here earlier please and don't ask Joe to drive you anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know what time the party's going to wrap up so it's best if you just take a cab and not bother Joe in case we finish late."

If there was something fishy about Georgie's request, Will decided to just let it slide. He was more concerned about meeting Lizzie at her home than doubting his sister's intentions, and besides the prospect of returning Lizzie's planner was making him anxious.

"Alright."

"Thanks! I think I left my clothes in the garment bag by my vanity. Bye!"

Georgie shut her phone, took a deep breath and smiled. She returned her phone in her pocket and resumed decorating Jane's birthday cake. Lizzie came back a few minutes later carrying a large pot and a bouquet of yellow calla lilies.

"That looks lovely." Georgie said, wiping her hand on her apron.

"Mrs. Curtis thought it would go nicely with the white hydrangeas I arranged for the table."

"That's sweet of her. Is she dining with us later?"

"Yes. I told her I'll come pick her up when everything's set."

"So what do we do with all this beef?" Georgie asked gesturing at the pot that Lizzie had placed in front of her.

"Well it has been sitting in the marinade since last night so it's nice and tender. We just have to put it in the pan, cover it and bake it for about one and half hour. That's pretty much it."

"And the side dish?"

"Boiled tiny potatoes glazed with cinnamon syrup."

"Yum… So I'll finish Charlie's cake first then I'll help you with those."

"Ok."

By the time Georgie finished both cakes and placed them in the fridge, Lizzie had brought the potatoes to a boil and was beginning to prepare the ingredients for the glaze. It looked like she had everything under control so Georgie offered to arrange the calla lilies in a vase and bring it downstairs. The reason she did this was because she knew that Will was arriving soon and she wanted him to have a little alone time with Lizzie.

:::::

Will could hear his heart beat all the way to Lizzie and Jane's flat. He was holding Georgie's garment bag so tightly he could no longer feel his fingers. _Get a grip Will. Georgie's inside, she'll at least keep the conversation going._

So he rang the doorbell twice.

He could hear someone talking inside but he did not recognize the voice because it was muffled.

Suddenly the door opened and since he was looking at the floor he saw a pair of red canvass flats with white polka dots before he raised his head and saw Lizzie's surprised face.

"Hi." He managed to say.

"I thought you were Georgie." She began biting her lower lip and looking everywhere but him.

"No." He stammered. Lizzie wearing what she was wearing was making him stammer.

"I can see that." She looked at him at the eye but she shifted her gaze away immediately.

Silence.

"Georgie left her clothes at home. She asked me to bring it. Didn't she tell you?"

"No...She might have forgotten. Well come in. I'll just call her."

Lizzie opened the door wider to admit him. He stepped in and stood awkwardly by the coat rack as Lizzie closed the door.

"Georgie's downstairs in the garden at the back. I'll tell her you're here. I'll be right back. "

He watched as Lizzie walked away. He saw her turn a corner and he heard her calling out to Georgie. He moved to sit on the couch. It would be weirder if Lizzie would find him standing idly in the middle of her living room. He placed Georgie's garment bag by his side and looked around the space.

It was an average sized flat. A bit cluttered in places and most of its furniture did not match. His gaze was drawn towards the shelf holding the sisters' books, music records, DVDs and pictures. There were a lot of photos, most of them old. The place gave the air that it had been lived in for many years and it had kept memories. That's why rather than giving the feeling of being old and worn out, the place exuded a life lived well.

From where he sat, he also got a good view of the kitchen. He assumed that Lizzie was not yet done cooking because of the mess. He could smell…

"Wow. The cinnamon glaze smells good." Georgie just entered and was closing the door.

"Hi Will. Where's Lizzie?"

He shrugged. "I brought your clothes and some toiletries."

"Thanks… Oh, Lizzie, I forgot to tell you Will's coming."

Will turned his head around and saw Lizzie walking towards them from the hallway.

"Don't worry about it." Lizzie replied but it was clear that she was a bit tense.

"You're done with the glaze?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go clean up then we can get ready. I assume the guests will be arriving in a less than an hour."

"Yeah I guess so."

Georgie followed Lizzie as the latter went to the kitchen but she stopped midway, turned around and called her brother.

"Coming Will? We could use a hand."

Lizzie was standing by the kitchen island, gathering pots and pans when she saw Will Darcy looking at her as he entered her kitchen, and again, her life.


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises Part II

Can't Help It

_Finally, an update! Sorry it took me a long while to post, been busy with work. Hope you like it. Again, super thanks for reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises Part II

It took Lizzie, Georgie and Will less than ten minutes to clean the kitchen. During that time Georgie did most of the talking as Lizzie was too busy moving around to elaborate on her answers while Will was occupied with trying to avoid colliding with her.

After they were done Georgie immediately called first dibs of the bathroom. Lizzie had no other choice but to agree even if she was daunting the eventual alone time with Will. Georgie left the two of them standing a good distance away from each other. Lizzie was sitting by the sink playing with her neckerchief while Will was leaning against the broom closet a few meters away with his arms crossed and his head down.

_The ball is in your court big brother, _Georgie thought as she left the kitchen.

Right after Georgie disappeared into the hallway bathroom, Lizzie spoke.

"Don't get me wrong. I adore your sister but you do know that she is up to something right?"

"Yeah, since that dinner at Fellini's."

Lizzie nodded. "You told her that we-"

"God no."

"Thought that I was not up to the Darcy standard?" Lizzie smirked. She liked to rile him up.

Will did not want their conversation to end in a bitter spat again so he tried to change the subject.

"When is Jane coming?"

"Six thirty and you're evading my question."

"I don't want this to end with you walking away."

Lizzie scoffed.

"This is getting ridiculous." Will straightened up. "You could not blame me for being frank."

"You're condescending. You must have thought that I was just some tart who slept with you because you _are_ Will Darcy. That must have been what I was right… an easy lay? I must have you know that I had no idea who you were. Not everyone lives to serve your every whim."

"Look- I bo-" Will was about to retrieve Lizzie's planner from his coat pocket when the doorbell rang, interrupting him. Lizzie gave him one last glare, turned her back and walked away.

:::::

Charlie, Charlotte and Charlotte's sister Mod greeted Lizzie when she opened the door.

"We met downstairs. Apparently we were headed to the same flat." Charlotte explained as she looked back at Charlie who was standing behind her.

"Yeah he almost cost us Char's cream asparagus soup." Mod chided.

"I already said sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Charlie whined.

The three women laughed.

"Well, you should thank the gods that it did not spill. Otherwise I wouldn't let you in. That soup is legendary." Lizzie said.

"And heavy I must add," added Charlotte as she struggled on keeping a steady hold of the pot.

"Oh sorry! Let me." Lizzie took the pot and let her guests in. They found Will walking towards them.

"Will! I didn't know that you'd be here so early!" Charlie exclaimed upon seeing his friend.

"Georgie forgot her clothes so she asked me to take them" Will explained.

Upon seeing Will, both Char and Mod elbowed Lizzie.

"Stop it." She hissed. The sisters sniggered. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to each other while I bring this to the kitchen?"

She left them as Charlie began doing the introductions. When she got back she told them that they could help themselves to the food and drinks in the fridge in case they were hungry then she went to her bedroom to prepare her clothes as she waited for Georgie to finish her bath. She could feel Will's eyes following her as she went.

:::::

After she showered and got dressed- puff sleeve white blouse, skinny jeans and yellow ballet flats, she slung her camera on her shoulder, went out to see her guests and led Char, Mod, Georgie, Charlie and Will (who were all carrying food trays and utensils) outside the flat and told them to go ahead in the garden because she had to pick up Mrs. Curtis first. She also asked Char to call Larry, the building's porter and tell him that he could turn on the lights as Sarah, Jane's co-teacher had texted to tell her that they'd be arriving in fifteen minutes.

She found Mrs. Curtis already dressed so they were able to follow the others immediately. When they arrived in the garden, Lizzie found the others staring around, enthralled. There were strings of tiny star-shaped lights hanging above them, illuminating the entire space. In the middle was a big round table covered in delicate white lace, on it were the flower arrangements of white hydrangeas and yellow calla lilies. Tiny candles were floating on two tall cylindrical vases halfway filled with water, casting dancing shadows on the table.

"This is beautiful Lizzie." Mrs. Curtis said.

Lizzie smiled and gently squeezed the old woman's hand. "Larry helped me put on the lights and Georgie volunteered to arrange the table." She said gesturing to Larry who touched the brim of his beret and Georgie who beamed when she heard her name.

"Everyone should get ready, Jane will be here soon. We'll surprise her when she looks out that porch." She said, pointing to the small terrace at the end of their hallway. "She always looks out here before she enters her room."

She helped Mrs. Curtis to her seat but the rest of them remained standing. Charlotte began pouring some wine and distributing it to the others. Georgie who was not allowed to drink yet opted for some sparkling water. Lizzie saw Charlie talking to Will while Georgie chatted with the Lucases and Larry who was apparently cracking a joke because the ladies began laughing. Suddenly, Mrs. Curtis touched her arm and got her attention.

She lowered her head and brought her ear near the old lady's lips.

"So who's Jane's man?" Mrs. Curtis asked tipping her head in Charlie and Will's direction."

"The one on the right."

"I thought so too."

"What made you think so?"

"The one on the left kept looking at you when we came in."

Before Lizzie could reply, Sarah came running towards them.

"Jane's here."

:::::

Jane opened the door and found and empty flat.

"Lizzie! Liz!"

No one answered. She removed her coat and hung it on the rack. She dropped her bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After finishing her drink she walked to her bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was dark and the porch door was opened wide so she immediately noticed the tiny bright lights hanging on the railing. When she looked down she was greeted with a chorus of "Happy birthday Jane!" She covered her mouth in surprise and when she dropped her hand, everyone saw her smiling wide.

Well, except for Will who was staring at Lizzie as she took photographs.

:::::

Everyone sang praises for the meal to the delight of Charlotte, Lizzie and Georgie. It seemed everyone had a good time even Will, who struck a conversation with Mrs. Curtis who apparently hailed from Lambton, a neighboring village from the Darcy's estate in Derbyshire and who also knew Will and Georgie's parents. Georgie even transferred her chair near the older woman's side so she could hear her better. Larry on the other hand was regaling the Lucases with stories about driving The Smiths when they toured England. Meanwhile, Jane was laughing with Charlie over his fondness for Georgie's cream caramel cake. Lizzie had a smile on her face as she walked around taking snapshots.

She paused briefly when she saw Will shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Georgie. Georgie smiled at his brother appreciatively.

_This man is surely a contradiction. _Lizzie thought as she took a picture of the scene.

Conversations ceased when Charlotte announced that it was time for Jane to open her gifts. First was Sarah's who gave Jane a box containing mementos from her past students- letters, photos, drawings, even pasta necklaces. Jane was so touched she stood up and engulfed Sarah in a tight hug. Both of the Lucas sisters got hugged as well. Charlotte's gift turned out to be two backstage passes to a Coldplay concert in London while Mod's gift was a spa certificate which according to her was "for someone who lives to take care of others it is time that she takes care of herself." Larry's gift was a framed picture of their building from the 80s, at the foreground was a young Jane sitting with her Grandma Bess on a bench by the entrance. It was their Grandma Bess that willed her flat to the sisters, her favorite among her son's five daughters. Jane kissed Larry on his forehead in thanks. Mrs. Curtis's gift was a cerulean and cream colored sweater she crocheted herself which Jane wore immediately to the old woman's delight before she hugged her. Charlie's gift drew ahhs as Jane showed the delicate first edition copy of Little Women around. His face visibly went red when Jane, due to the cajoling of Georgie and the rest following her (except Will), kissed Charlie chastely on the cheek in thanks. Jane blushed so much her cheeks were still red as she hugged Georgie and thanked Will for the filigreed trinket box she received from them. Lizzie came last and with no wrapped gift in sight, she stood up and began to explain, addressing her sister.

"You already know that I'm sorry I've missed your birthdays in the last five years since I called you every time to say it with the excuse that I'm swamped with work and couldn't go home. Hopefully this makes up for my five year absence… and future ones if ever I find myself some place else again…"

Lizzie reached under the table that held the drinks and turned on a projector concealed underneath. A short time later, the wall of their building was filled with home videos of Lizzie and Jane…Jane cooing at the bassinet that held baby Lizzie, Lizzie and Jane at their father's feet listening intently as he read them a book_. _Lizzie and Jane in their kindergarten uniforms, Jane baking with heir mother while Lizzie playfully scattered flour all over the counter, gardening with their Grandma Bess, painting the flat together, driving on their beaten down mini cooper while singing at the top of their lungs, the sisters on the beach trying to outrun the waves, watching the cherry blossoms when Jane visited Lizzie during her first year in Japan. The last scene was a shot of the younger Lizzie and Jane as they shared a bed. Jane's right arm lay protectively over Lizzie's. They were curled up, facing each other, soundly asleep, like they drew comfort from each other.

There was silence as Jane rushed to her sister's side and hugged her. There was no need for words.

:::::

Georgie was right. They finished well after midnight. When they got to the townhouse, Will perfunctorily said goodnight to his sister and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Georgie went to the kitchen first to get a glass of milk which she drank regularly before sleeping. She found Eunice in the kitchen already preparing it for her. Joe was drinking his usual tea on the kitchen island.

"I thought you were both asleep." Georgie said as she shrugged off Will's jacket.

"No. I was watching TV when I heard you come in. Joe was waiting for you in case you call. Here." Eunice handed Georgie her glass of warm milk.

"Thanks."

"How was the party?" Joe asked.

"Amazing. One of the guests, Mrs. Curtis, used to live in Lambton near Pemberley. She knew mum and dad and she told Will and me stories. She even met Will when he was young."

"That's nice." Eunice commented.

"Yeah." Georgie said after she drank her milk.

"Will's?" Eunice asked as she picked up Will's coat.

Georgie nodded.

"Oh he left something in the pocket." Eunice exclaimed.

"What?"

Eunice handed Georgie Lizzie's planner. Georgie opened it to a random page with a curious expression on her face. As far as she knew Will did not keep a planner as he already had a person for the sole purpose of keeping his schedule for him.

"I think that's his. I saw him holding that when I picked him up from the hotel that morning after he missed his flight to New York. I thought it was odd that he kept looking at it." Joe said.

"That was the day I called him and a woman answered his phone..." Eunice mused.

Georgie leafed to the front page and was shocked at what she saw.

"It's not his. It's Lizzie's. Why did he have her planner before-" Realization dawned on Georgie's face. "They didn't!... Oh my god, that's why-"

"Georgie… can I have my coat back?"

Georgie, Joe and Eunice turned their heads and saw Will holding the door to the kitchen. He was breathless from running from his room on the third floor.

"You can, but you have some explaining to do first."

Georgie walked towards her brother and handed him Lizzie's planner. Will took it…his mind on Lizzie, his heart beating wildly.

:::::

_Your reviews make my heart grow fonder and my fingers type faster! So please review! ^.^ _


	12. Chapter 12: He Said, She Said

Can't Help It

Chapter 12: He Said, She Said

Eunice beckoned Joe to their room and left the Darcys alone to talk. Georgie was still staring at her brother with a knowing smirk on her face while Will was temporarily silenced. He was looking at Lizzie's planner in his hand with an expression of deep thought. He knew his sister would ask a lot of questions. He just wasn't sure if he should answer them or if indeed he could. All he could think about was Lizzie and her reaction once she knew that he had let Georgie in on their secret. Would she hate him more? No. he couldn't let that happen... not before he managed to explain himself to her or…

_Tell her that I like her…_

"Will?"

_Here it comes. _

"So you knew her before Charlie introduced you?" Georgie already knew the answer but she wanted her brother to confirm it himself, perhaps reveal a bit more in the process.

He walked towards the kitchen island, sat on a stool and placed Lizzie's planner before him. If he was going to narrate his and Lizzie's history, he might as well be sitting as his heart might fail him. He could feel his heart beating loudly. His rapid pulse filled his ears.

Georgie moved and sat as well, facing him, waiting intently for his answer.

He nodded.

"She was with you the day you missed your flight to New York?"

Will did not answer. She took his silence as a yes.

"Rich was right then?"

"Regarding what?" Finally he managed to speak.

"That it was a woman making you broody after all." Georgie said with a triumphant smile.

"So tell me what happened between you two." She said as she stood up and took the stool beside Will's. She made him face her as she took both of his hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Your hands are all clammy… Don't worry, no need to get into the uhhh…sordid details… " she shuddered before adding, "reserve those for Rich."

At the look of alarm on her brother's face, she added, "Don't worry, I wont tell him…yet."

The last word earned her a playful smack on the head. She scowled and Will smiled. She took it as a good sign to continue prodding for answers.

"C'mon tell me!"

Will did, minus the sordid details. Georgie clapped him on the back and said "smooth move you got there Will" when he told her how he offered his charger to Lizzie. She almost made him fall of his chair in surprise when she screamed excitedly once he got to the part about kissing Lizzie outside Cote. She guffawed at his pained expression as he tried to fumble for words that would enable him to skip over details about what transpired after the kiss. Once he reached the part about being a prat when Lizzie said she mistakenly answered his phone, Georgie reached out and returned the favor by striking his head as she told him that he acted like an idiot. She repeatedly called him that as he went on to tell the remainder of his tale.

If Georgie disapproved of her brother's ways of getting on the wrong side of Lizzie, she immediately forgot about it. Instead, she only had a stupid grin on her face once Will finished. He realized why and he immediately got worried. He didn't want to get her hopes up because he knew that at that right moment she was already forming thoughts of Lizzie and him together. That finally, he had found a woman who was right for him and whom he cared for deeply.

"Stop that Georgie. I know what you're thinking. She hates me. You know that don't you?"

"She doesn't hate you." Georgie stated knowingly.

"Haven't you seen how she acts around me? She despises me Georgie."

Georgie shook her head and answered. "Nah. She just doesn't know you well enough yet to know that your haughtiness is brought on by reserve. Don't mistake me, you did act like an arse… but she did like you first before she despised you. That means you still have hope. Just be the man she kissed back, not the one she walked away from. You're odds are great as you're usually the first to the people you care for… well at least you turn out to be."

"Thanks G…"

Georgie's face suddenly turned serious as she took Will's face in her hands. "Will, don't mess this up please. I really like Lizzie."

Will took his sisters hands, and with a reassuring voice he said, "I don't intend to because as you already know, I really like her too."

:::::

The first thing Lizzie saw when she woke up was a note from Charlotte posted on the alarm clock perched on her bedside table. The Lucases slept over as they were too tired to haul themselves back to their flat the previous night. After cleaning they found themselves drifting off to sleep. Lizzie at least managed to get to her room. She had no idea what happened to the Lucases and Jane whom she left behind, each sprawled in some way in the sitting room.

Charlotte's note read:

_Had to leave early for work, haven't forgotten our talk about Will Darcy. I'll continue to pry until I get some details. _

_X Char_

Lizzie sighed, exasperated. She'd had enough talk about Will Darcy, alright. Charlotte, Mod and Jane had been pestering her about him right after Charlie and the Darcys left after helping them clean up. Annoyed at Charlotte's relentlessness, she fluffed up her pillow and forced herself to go back to sleep.

:::::

Will resolved after his talk with Georgie that he would go and see Lizzie the following day to return her planner and talk to her. The earlier he put an end to their misunderstanding, the better. There wasn't much to do in the office anyway and honestly he was really eager to make peace with her and well, see where it goes from there.

He opted not to have Joe drive him so as to avoid more questions. He was not comfortable to let everyone know about Lizzie just yet. It was enough that only Georgie was aware of it, the rest could discover it on their own. So with a reassuring hug from Georgie boosting his confidence as she said goodbye, he got on the waiting cab and told the driver the Bennets' address in Chelsea.

:::::

Lizzie was awaken by the shrill sound of the doorbell. She got up and cursed loudly as she stubbed her toe against the foot of the bed. She limped and cursed her way to answer the door. She stopped as she stared surprised at the face that greeted her...

"Dad?"

"You might want to lower your voice Lizzie. You made Mrs. Curtis worry."

Sure enough, when Lizzie stepped out, she saw Mrs. Cutis standing by her door, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Curtis. I just stubbed my toe, no need to worry."

"Well ice it immediately before it swells."

"Will do."

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Tom?"

"Good day Mrs. Curtis." Mr. Bennet replied.

The old woman closed her door, leaving father and daughter behind.

"What are you doing here Dad? You do know that Jane's coming home to Longbourn on the weekend right?" Lizzie inquired as he ushered his father inside and took his jacket from him to hang on the coat rack.

"Of course I do, but I also know you wouldn't be coming. Besides, your mom is having her fainting fancy again and I rather not be there to witness it." With a questioning glance from Lizzie, he explained further. "The twins are in the midst of planning their gap year. I couldn't blame your mother really because Kitty and Lydia's idea of gap year would put the American version of spring break to shame."

"They're getting sillier Dad. You should really do something about it."

"Oh just let them be. They'll outgrow it eventually."

"You said that two years ago!"

"They're bidding their time."

Lizzie just shook her head. It was the only topic she had no chance of resolving with her father. Mr. Bennet saw his daughter's resignation and made a move towards the kitchen.

"Any leftovers?" He asked as he began to inspect the fridge.

:::::

As Lizzie iced her toe she watched as her father heartily ate some of the leftovers.

"This cake is good!"

"Watch out for your sugar Dad. I hate to break it to you but you're getting on the years."

"Insolent child!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed. Father and daughter shared a laugh.

"So Janey's boyfriend was here last night?"

"He's not her boyfriend…."

"Yet," added Mr. Bennet with a knowing smirk.

"Don't worry, he's OK, a bit too overenthusiastic about Jane, sickeningly sweet in fact, but overall he's fine."

"What's the bloke's name again?"

"Charlie Bingley. He's a corporate lawyer."

"A suit then." Mr Bennet added wearily.

"Yeah but he's not like those other bigshots with airs of self- importance…" Lizzie explained as she thought of Will.

"Did some bigshot annoy you recently Lizzie?" Mr. Bennet asked as his daughter had an obvious change of countenance.

"You could say that."

"Anyone I know?"

"No."

"Try me. I used to be in that circle you know…" Mr. Bennet prodded with a wink to his daughter.

Tom Bennet used to be a corporate lawyer, a prominent one at that but he retired early from the game because of the innocent request of his youngest daughter then, Lizzie, even then favored by her father because of her sharp intellect and boundless curiosity that distinguished her from her much docile older sister. It wasn't difficult for him to quit. He was good at his job but he hated being apart from his young family. As his wife believed that her nerves wouldn't survive in the chaos of the city, she insisted that she continue living in the country while he worked and stayed in London five days a week. He bore the arrangement for a good seven years until three- year- old Lizzie requested him not to leave anymore one Sunday afternoon. He obliged. Even he was surprised how easily the decision came about. He quit his lucrative job in the city, got a post teaching law at the nearest university and oversaw the dealings of their family farm on his days off. Being with his children as they grew up overruled his doubts and regrets, yes, even Kitty and Lydia.

Lizzie gave in. "Fine. Charlie works for him and they're best mates. His name is Will Darcy."

"Of Darcy Corp?"

Lizzie nodded.

"I knew his father-not personally- but during those times his name was big for acquiring failing companies and transforming them..." for a brief moment Mr. Bennet was lost in thought. "Hmmm. Will Darcy…I remember seeing him as a young boy in a few of those charity events Darcy Corp hosts once a year. Very reserved, not your usual lad… he was by his father's side always, being introduced to the VIPs…." Mr. Bennet added.

"Well the company of the VIPs got into his head, inflated it a lot if you ask me." Lizzie replied sourly.

"You have to understand Lizzie that people like Will Darcy have been raised believing that they have the right to consider themselves superior to others. You cannot fault a child his upbringing."

"But I can certainly fault the man he has become."

Mr. Bennet was quiet. He knew of Lizzie's temperament so Will Darcy must have really done something to offend her that much. He promptly let go of the subject noting his daughter's mood.

"Any projects coming up?"

"I just sent in my portfolio and project proposal to NHM in New York. Hopefully, I'll hear from them by July…"

"That's good… so any plans for the remainder of your stay?"

Before Lizzie could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone" She said.

"I'll get it, must be Larry. I called him to say I was coming…invited him for a drink at the pub." Mr. Bennet rose from his chair to answer the door as Lizzie inspected her toe.

As he opened the door, Tom Bennet's inquiring face was met by Will Darcy's anxious one. Mr. Bennet recognized the man's face immediately. He had seen it on countless articles relating to business he had read to keep up to date for the corporate law class he taught twice a week.

Before Will managed to overcome his initial shock of finding another person other than Lizzie when he expected her to be alone, Mr. Bennet spoke loudly and disrupted him.

"Lizzie! Will Darcy's here."

How this man knew his name Will wasn't sure but that was the least of his worries because in a short while he heard Lizzie shout.

"Dad, stop it. It's not funny."

"Come see for yourself then, if you don't believe me." Mr. Bennet said wryly, still looking at Will.

"Tom Bennet." He said, extending his hand to Will.

Will took the old man's hand. "Will Darcy... How did you..."

Before he could finish his question Lizzie emerged from behind Mr. Bennet, shock and then confusion dawning on her face.

:::::

_I've always liked Mr. Bennet. I may not agree with his parenting method but his great love for his daughter engages me. I hope I've done the character justice. More of him on the next chapter... but before that review this one first! ^.^ _


	13. Chapter 13: Admittance is Free

Can't Help It

_Chapter 13, coming up! But first I want to thank everyone who wrote reviews (I'm so happy that Can't Help It reached a hundred! (with more to come, I hope!)I know I have an erratic posting habit so I'm really thankful that you're sticking with my story! Well enough said, here goes another installment of Can't Help It! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Admittance is Free

Mr. Bennet looked at Lizzie to Will. For a few seconds nobody said anything until...

"Mr. Darcy, please come in. You can stare at my daughter inside just as well..." interrupted Mr. Bennet with a sly grin he knew his daughter hardly noticed because she suddenly looked at the floor, red in the face. Meanwhile Will Darcy stirred and averted his eyes away from Lizzie's face. For a moment he felt embarrassed to be caught by Lizzie's father but as he saw Mr. Bennet's retreating form and Lizzie shifting slightly away from the door to give way to him, he figured he had to steel himself as it was evident that he got more than what he bargained for.

As he walked inside, he heard Lizzie shut the door with a click. The sound, with its tone of finality brought a surge to his spirits. _He was here and he he came to talk to her...but not in the presence of her father... _He saw Mr. Bennet looking at him intently as his thoughts battled on. _What should he do? _

_Ahem. _

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, meanwhile hoping that it would somehow diffuse the tension in the room.

It didn't.

So he tried the next thing when it was clear that Lizzie who was looking anywhere but him and Will, wasn't about to do anything.

"Please do sit down." Mr. Bennet gestured at the pinstriped sofa in the middle of the sitting room. Will walked towards it and sat down. He suddenly felt odd in the midst of the room in between two standing Bennets who were both casually dressed (he noticed that Lizzie was still in her pajamas) while he was in his office clothes- blue button down shirt, unbottoned at the top, slightly revealing his chest with his hand on his lap, clutching his suit jacket. He had planned to go directly to work, that was if he ever managed to come out of this meeting physically and emotionally unscathed. Mr. Bennet was eyeing him carefully. He could not even see Lizzie's face which was turned to the opposite wall.

"Care for some tea, coffee or water perhaps?" inquired Mr. Bennet.

He felt his dry mouth. He opted for tea.

"Well then, Lizzie dear, could you get that please?" Lizzie turned to face her father. Will saw that her cheeks had gone back to their usual color, however, he noticed that she was wringing her fingers distractedly.

Lizzie did not say or do anything that indicated that she understood or even heard her father. Mr. Bennet then thought it prompt to add, "Tea for us and Mr. Darcy. I would do it myself but it would take much longer. The cupboards in your kitchen outnumber the actual china you need to stow in them."

Lizzie must have had gathered her wits. She sneaked a fleeting glance at Will, who was looking back at her and then made her way to the kitchen. From where he sat, Will could see her starting a fresh pot of tea. Then she vanished from his sight, hidden behind the wall that separated the kitchen and sitting room.

Mr. Bennet sat on the chintz armchair beside the sofa. He crossed his legs and then proceeded to stare at his interlaced fingers. He had done his part. It was Will Darcy's turn. The man did not disappoint him. With a weary glance at the kitchen, Will Darcy spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bennet... but I just want to ask, how did you know my name?"

"Surely you must know Mr. Darcy that to anyone who cares about the economy, your name comes at the top of the list. I happen to care about it much, you see."

As the confusion remained etched on Will Darcy's face, Mr. Bennet explained.

"I teach corporate law. Knowing your name is my attempt to remain relevant. It's just that yours when published is usually accompanied by a photograph. Draws the eye to the article I suppose." Mr. Bennet added, his lips twitching.

"I must congratulate you on the American deal by the way…could have ended in fiasco in this economy but you pulled through."

"Well it's not yet over. We still have to implement the deal..." Will shrugged then continued... "it could still potentially be a fiasco."

"Very British of you to say Mr. Darcy. Not the words I would've expected from a corporate bigshot such as yourself." At the word bigshot, Mr. Bennet looked over his shoulder at the kitchen to check on his daughter, when he did not see her, he began to laugh.

Mr. Bennet's sudden outburst took Will by surprise. His first impression of the man was apt. Lizzie's father was proving to be a very odd sort of man.

:::::

Lizzie could hear the conversation between her father and Will Darcy all the way to the kitchen. It was apparent that her father was having fun at her expense but even if he did, she could not hate him for it even if she tried. She knew his humor well enough to dispel grudge. All she could do now was match his wit, like she always did. So after a few deep breaths to compose herself, she carried the tea tray to the sitting room to face Will Darcy and her father.

Upon seeing Lizzie, Will ceased looking at Mr. Bennet and transferred his gaze, careful to focus at the tea tray rather than Lizzie's face. Mr. Bennet had stopped laughing and chose to observe his daughter's movements instead.

Lizzie laid down the tray on the center table then proceeded to sit on the other chintz armchair at the other side of the sofa. She glanced at her father, who was holding his cup with a smug look on his face and then at Will who was fixated on his tea. She knew that it was time for her to act. It felt weird going at it in her flannel pajamas with cartoon bears on them.

"Georgie left her clothes last night. Her wallet as well. I suppose you came for those, right?"

Will was temporarily stunned but then recovered well enough to catch Lizzie's drift. She was tring to make up a story to rationalize his presence in her flat on a Tuesday morning when he should be in his office running an empire.

"Uh... yeah. She had to come early to her cooking class so she asked me to fetch her things for her."

"You were here last night with your sister?" Mr. Bennet asked with an accusing glance directed at Lizzie. He had no idea that Will was close enough to be invited to Jane's party, let alone bring his sister. He knew of course that he was Bingley's best mate but with Lizzie's apparent dislike and Jane's tendency to appease her sister working against him, he definitely would not be part of an intimate dinner party with friends.

Will nodded then explained further. "Charlie introduced us," he said glancing back at Lizzie, "and my sister met Lizzie on a meeting with Charlie to go over the plans of Jane's party. Georgie, my sister, offered to make your daughter's birthday cake."

"Really? Please compliment her for me then."

Will slightly bowed his head in acknowledgment.

Lizzie took the momentary lull in conversation to excuse herself. She hurriedly left the two men and proceeded to her room "to fetch Georgie's things." Once in her room she frantically gathered a couple of her own shirts from her dresser and placed them in a paper bag then picked out a pair of jeans and a freshly laundered shirt from a pile and changed her clothes. She gathered her hair into a ponytail, took a deep breath and then grabbed the bag of clothes on her bed and made her way back to the sitting room.

When she got there, she saw her father putting on his jacket while Larry waited by the open door. Will was standing, looking on. He must have stood up to greet Larry or _he was on his way out, _she thought hopefully.

"Hi there Liz," greeted Larry.

"You're leaving already?" she asked.

"Got to beat the lunch crowd, I'm afraid." Larry replied.

Mr. Bennet checked his pockets, upon ensuring that he had everything he needed with him, he spoke. "Well we'll leave you two then. It was a pleasure, Mr. Darcy."

"Same, Mr. Bennet" Will said with a curt nod.

"Bye Will! Lizzie," said Larry before he left. Mr. Bennet however, remained standing by the door. "I'll be back for dinner dear. I want to see Janey before I go back home."

Lizzie nodded and with a last glance at Will whom he noticed was looking at Lizzie, Mr. Bennet stepped out of the flat and shut the door behind him.

Lizzie dropped her arms on her sides dejectedly. Will watched her, waited for her to speak but she didn't, so he began.

"Listen, Lizzie... I'm so-"

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie interrupted, eyeing him with annoyance.

Will did not reply, he just took out Lizzie's planner from his suit pocket and handed it to her.

"You've had it all this time?" Lizzie asked as she stared at the planner in her hand.

"Yes. I was just waiting for the right time to return it."

"And you chose the day that my father was here?"

"I didn't know that." Will's face hardened as he said it. She could not blame him for something he had no control of.

Of course Lizzie knew that he had no way of knowing but venting her frustration on him lessened it in a way- like aiming at a punching bag. She was thinking of her retort when Will spoke.

"Georgie knows." He said, his eyes staring straight at hers.

"What?"

"She knows... about us." His tone was apologetic.

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed aghast.

"She found your planner in my coat pocket last night and Eunice, my housekeeper remembered that I had it on the day I missed my flight to New York- the morning you answered my phone."

"You told her everything?"

"Well, Georgie put it together and -" seeing the look of alarm in Lizzie's face, he hastened to add, "I did skip over some...uh... details."

"Oh God! How humiliating!" Lizzie turned around and covered her eyes with the planner, hitting it lightly against her forehead repeatedly.

"She was rather amused."

Lizzie faced Will and glared at him. Remembering the time she left him with her father she immediately launched to interrogating him.

"Did you tell my father anything when I was gone?"

"No!"

"Charlie?"

"I haven't told anyone except Georgie, and that was only because she found out herself. I needed to explain it to her so that she didn't form any ideas."

"What, that you are some lowly bloke who sleeps with any woman you meet at dinner?"

"No!"

"What then?"

Will hesitated, but as he looked at Lizzie with her green eyes blazing with anger... with life, he felt that he needed to explain himself properly to her.

"I didn't want to get her hopes up..." Lizzie's eyebrow raised skeptically, he added, "she was thinking that we would get together."

Lizzie was momentarily speechless. "Get together? What made her think that?" she exclaimed, incredulous.

"Well we slept together..."

"Don't remind me... It's hard enough to forget as it is." she slipped.

Lizzie looked alarmed at her words. Will was fighting an urge to smile and was silent but soon found the urge to say something.

"I never meant to offend you that day, it's just that I'm very guarded with my private life and when you answered my phone…."

"Which I thought was mine," Lizzie added. Will moved towards her, getting closer and closer.

"Yes, but I didn't think of that… well, anyway, when you did, I immediately thought you violated my privacy…"

Will was standing a foot away. Lizzie crossed her arms and faced him defiantly. "I'm not sorry for the things that I said," Will said and Lizzie scoffed, "but I deeply regret that they offended you."

They stared at each other. Will was nervous. Lizzie was confused. The Almighty Will Darcy was apologizing to her…looking at her tenderly with those blue eyes she was afraid she could easily get lost in.

Both of them did not notice that someone was coming in.

:::::

I may not be able to post in a few weeks, but i promise chapter 14 will come around Christmas! Your reviews would be my gifts. :


	14. Chapter 14: Ending and Beginning

Can't Help It

_Here is Chapter 14, around Christmas, as promised._ ^.^

:::::

Chapter 14: Ending and Beginning

:::::

"Lizzie? Will?"

Jane was standing by the door, still holding the knob, staring at Lizzie and Will who sprang apart when they heard her speak.

"What's going on?" Jane probed.

"Uh..." Will stammered. Lizzie looked at Will and back at Jane with wide eyes. She needed to salvage the situation fast.

"He came by to get Georgie's stuff." She hoped beyond hope that she wasn't blinking at irregular intervals. _Oh, Lizzie, you liar._

Jane looked from the bag in Will's hands to his flustered face then at Lizzie who was not blinking at all, which she found odd. _Something was definitely going on and she was going to find out what that was._

"I see." She said though still unconvinced. She made a move to close the door when Lizzie interrupted her.

"Will's on his way out Jane... right Will?"

Will who was looking idly at the floor turned to Lizzie who was raising her eyebrows suggestively. He got her point though he must admit that he was getting worried at her ability to lie, even if it did come handy.

"Yes. Thanks for this." He said, indicating the bag in his hands. He walked towards the door that Jane held open.

"I'll see you around." He said to Jane before he stepped out of the flat, closing the door behind him.

Jane was looking at Lizzie pointedly as she waited to hear Will's footsteps fade and then asked, "what was that about?"

"Nothing." Lizzie replied. It was only then that she noticed that Jane's dress was drenched in multicolored paint. "What happened to you?"

"Tommy Hurst got a little excited in art class. That's why I'm here. I need to change for afternoon period." Jane explained as she dropped her bag on the sofa.

"Tommy Hurst? Charlie's nephew?"

"Yes, and you're trying to change the subject, missy. What was Will Darcy doing here?"

Lizzie knew that once Jane was on the scent, she wouldn't let go of it unless provided all the details. She had a knack of squeezing information out of people. It usually entertained Lizzie, except of course when she was the one at the receiving end.

"I told you, he dropped by to collect Georgie's things."

"During office hours and when he has a multitude of people at his beck and call that he could've easily sent here without any inconvenience to him?"

Lizzie's guilt was mounting. She had lied to her father and now she was lying to Jane. Lizzie always had a soft spot for her sister and being away too often had only strengthened that. She vowed that when she was at home, she would ensure that she would not vex her sister, and here she was lying to her point blank.

"Maybe it's a slow day at work."

"He owns the largest corporation in the UK, Lizzie. I doubt that he would skip work just to pick up laundry, even if it was his sister's."

"Yeah... well..." Lizzie's thoughts were battling in her head. She didn't want to tell Jane that Will and she had known each other before their blind date or the fact that they had slept together because that would mean that she had been lying. She didn't want her sister to feel that she didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth. However, telling her would only be fair, if Georgie already knew, it would only be just to let Jane in on the truth.

So without any further thought, which she hoped she wouldn't regret, she said. "Will and I...we slept together." She tried to get the words out as fast as she could, it was surprising Jane was able to understand it and react accordingly.

"WHAT?"

Lizzie had no courage to speak and repeat what she just confessed. It took Jane a few more seconds to process what she just heard. She sat on the sofa. Lizzie soon followed, slumping on the chintz armchair.

After shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Jane finally spoke in her usual calm voice, "You and Will Darcy..."

Lizzie nodded.

"When did that happen?"

"Night before I left for Paris."

"That was more than two months ago! Why didn't you tell me it was Will Darcy?"

"The thing is, I didn't know it was him."

"You didn't know that the handsome man from the opposite table was one of the richest people in the country?"

"Jane, I have been away for years and when I do come home for short breaks, the last thing I care about is who tops this year's Forbes' list."

"Well he's on the top of the 'Most Sought After Bachelors' list too." Jane said in jest.

"Shut up. I feel stupid enough as it is, not realizing who he was then."

Jane smiled.

"So am I forgiven?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"For what? I'm not his girlfriend and I must say, for future reference, I do not fancy him much. He's rich and looks like a Grecian god but he's too..."

"Proud? Arrogant? Hateful?"

"I was going to say reserved," Jane answered. "I take it you haven't resolved your issues."

"We were trying to but you came in and disrupted everything." Lizzie replied with a smirk. "Well, at least he said he regretted how his words offended me but he wasn't sorry that he said them... arrogant git."

"An arrogant git who likes you a lot by the looks of it." Jane said teasingly.

"Like me? Will Darcy likes me? I know we slept together and all but that was purely driven by alcohol."

"Whatever you say dear sister, but I happen to notice and I must say that the others did too, that he looks at you quite a lot."

"Probably trying to detect some flaw in my countenance."

"Knowing what I know now, I'd say he wants a repeat performance." Jane sniggered.

"Jane!" Lizzie looked scandalized.

"What? Just saying." Jane shrugged as she stood up.

"What have been teaching those kids?"

"Reading, counting, art." Jane replied innocently as she checked the dried paint on her dress.

Lizzie looked at her doubtfully. "Charlotte's corrupting you. I'll have a word with her."

As she made a move towards her room, Jane replied, "Tell her you slept with Will. She'll have a field day."

A throw pillow hit her squarely on the back but she just laughed, all the way to her room.

:::::

Georgie found her brother staring blankly in space. He looked every bit like Will, impeccably dressed for work, perfectly coiffed but his eyes didn't have the same look of determination that Will usually had while working. It was obvious that something was troubling him, in this case, Georgie knew, it was _someone_.

"Lizzie stomped on your heart like a bug?"

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No. I'm trying to rub it in and make you feel worse." Georgie deadpanned. "Obviously I'm attempting to lighten the situation. Be grateful." She added as she sat on the desk, looking down at Will.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Met Lizzie's father."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Tall man, with silvery gray hair. About sixty, I think."

"Yes. I was dying to know what he looked like." Georgie said, her eyes rolling. "What I meant was, how was he? Was he the type that went giddy when he realized that Will Darcy was eyeing his daughter or was he the type that chased you with a shotgun when he knew what you did with her?"

"Neither, I suppose. He was just... relaxed, with an odd sense of humor."

"Wicked. So what else happened?"

"Well he left to have lunch with Larry. I returned Lizzie's planner, talked to her but Jane walked in on us."

"What? I thought she'd be in school!"

Will just shook his head. After a moment of silence, Georgie asked.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. I have returned her planner. I said sorry. That's it."

"That can't be it! What did Lizzie say?"

"A lot, basically that she despises me."

"She said that?"

"Not exactly but it's what she meant."

"Even after you said sorry and begged for her forgiveness?"

"I did not beg..."

"You should have." A few moments of silence passed wherein Georgie picked up the bag that held Lizzie's clothes lying on Will's desk. She peered inside curiously and added, "so did she hate you still even after you said sorry but _did_ not beg for her forgiveness?"

"Well Jane walked in so she didn't get to say anything except a made up reason explaining why I was there and that I was leaving."

"And these female clothes were, I hope, part of the made up reason rather than a creepy attempt to feel close to her, right? Tell me you didn't steal these...lingerie."

"What?" Will's face blanched at the mention of female boudoir.

"Easy there, Will, as I said, just trying to lighten the mood. Hmmm... _Velvet Underground_. I knew I liked Lizzie for a reason." Georgie said as she lift up a t-shirt with the band's name printed on it.

Will leaned back on his chair, resigned. Georgie couldn't help but feel for her brother. She had never seen him that way with any of the women he had dated in the past, not that they were many- and he wasn't even dating Lizzie at all.

"Come on big brother, I'll treat you to lunch. I daresay you'll need it."

:::::

After a few more ribbing from Jane (Charlotte would pay!) she was finally left alone and as she was used to, she found solace in the dark room. She had three rolls of film from the party so she began to work on those immediately.

As she surveyed the contact prints, she couldn't help but notice one face who was looking back at her. In one picture, the Darcys sat with Mrs. Curtis. The two women were deep in conversation but Will was facing the camera looking at it with an intense, penetrating gaze. She suddenly remembered that night, just a few moments before he suddenly kissed her and she kissed him back, he had the same look in his eyes back then. Lizzie coloured at the recollection. Of course, many disagreements had occurred since but Lizzie couldn't deny that when they first met, Will Darcy made an impression that was simply impossible to forget. For her, it wasn't even the sex (amazing as it was) but the conversation. Before Will, there had only been two men who engaged her intellectually, allowed her to express her views without the feeling that she was being patronized, one was her father and the other was Matthew. Mr. Bennet was fond of Lizzie more than his other daughters, a truth that at times filled him with guilt, but he could not help it. Even in her childhood, Lizzie pronounced her opinions with unwavering resolve which amused and enthralled him. He spoiled her with books and allowed her to go and explore the world on her own since the forest that bordered their farm from when she was ten. Matthew was an English doctor Lizzie met when she was in her early years of working abroad. They met in Kenya where Matthew worked as a volunteer_._ Plagued with homesickness that usually brought in self-doubt, Lizzie found support in the young man, a friendship that could've easily led to romantic love had it not for her decision to hold back. She knew that they were two people who could never be tied to one place, that they would only be forever apart. She was right. They lost contact after she left Kenya. At times, Lizzie still blamed herself for her decision. She loved Matthew and he told her he was in love with her, but she chose to be a coward and left.

Was she being a coward in this case? Was she only afraid of what might eventually happen between her and Will? Whenever she thought of the spat they had in the morning they woke up on the same bed, she realized each time how petty it had been. They both had been in the wrong. He for assuming the worst in her and she for retaliating in spite. Had they allowed themselves to simmer down and dealt with the matter amicably they wouldn't be in the mess they were in at the moment. He, of course had shown pride, but then, so had she.

She knew what she had to do. He had shown her that morning that he was eager to fix things up between them. It was her turn to return the gesture. After all, if Jane and Charlie would continue to see each other (which she was sure they would), it would be awkward and practically unbearable for her and she supposed for Will as well to see each other with their misunderstanding hanging over their heads.

So, she dashed out of her darkroom and proceeded to Jane's room because she was sure that her worn-out jeans would not be allowed to enter Darcy Corp's headquarters, much less to see its CEO. She picked out a blue chiffon blouse and a pair of slacks that fell half a foot above her shins. She changed hurriedly and upon inspecting herself in the mirror, she opted to tie her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and pair her ensemble with black suede flats. Satisfied with her quasi-corporate look, she wrote down a note to Jane and her father, telling them that she received a call for a meeting at the photo agency and that she might not be home in time for dinner. After googling Darcy Corp's London office and ensuring that she had all the essentials in her purse she left the flat, determined to put an end to the fiasco that had been her and Will Darcy. If they weren't to be friends they could at least move towards being civil, and not the sham kind of civility they had been acting out for other people's sake.

:::::

Darcy Corp's Central Business District address proved to be less than Lizzie expected, in a good way. She was ready for posh but what welcomed her was elegant restraint. It was a relatively old building designed in art deco style with modern minimalist interiors. The lobby was dotted with people and the receptionist counter had two people manning it, a man and a woman who were both busy answering inquiries and indicating the way to the lifts to visitors. It was only then that Lizzie was hit with a major dilemma. She didn't make an appointment and she was sure that she wouldn't be allowed in without one.

Calling now would mean that she would unlikely get an appointment dated that same day. For a brief moment she even considered going home but her resolve won over. She must at least try some way in as she was already there. With an eye trained for detail, she figured that she needed an electronic ID issued at the receptionist counter so she could get pass the gates that led to the lifts and to be issued one, she needed a purpose to be allowed inside. Spotting a group of harried-looking people who seemed to be from uni but were uncomfortably dressed in business clothes, she found her way in.

Inching towards the group, Lizzie learned that they were a batch of internship applicants about to be interviewed by HR. Fixing herself and wishing that she looked ten years younger, she schooled her face and tried to mimic the weary, awestruck look of the young people. She tagged with them on the way to the receptionist and once there, the people in the front were asked what they were there for. Lizzie hardly heard the succeeding conversation that followed but that was no longer important, after waiting in line for about a minute, she was issued a visitor's pass and was on her way to HR.

The ride on the lift was tense. Lizzie could feel the applicants' quiet fears. Never been the corporate type, she had never had the experience and never wanted to, really. She belonged outside and she had always thrived there, but she understood how they possibly felt, only that in her world, her version of it was gearing up to chase the action, in the midst of a revolution, in the sidelines of war, in the streets that was the stage of ordinary life but with extraordinary stories that could be told through photographs.

Her reminiscence was interrupted by a loud ding and all the applicants with her exited the lift one by one. When she was finally alone she pressed the button for the top floor and the lift doors closed in front of her with a quiet thud.

The lift opened to reveal a receiving area and a couple of rooms behind it. The receptionist wasn't there which made a waste of the excuse that she had formed in her head about a package she had to personally deliver to Mr. Darcy. Of course said "package" was a brown envelope she always had in her bag for prints. Still reveling in her luck, she strode towards the room at the end of the short hallway. If she felt some sort of panic, it was dwarfed by her determination. She saw the glass doors that held Will Darcy's name and saw him poring over paperwork. Without further ado, except the usual deep breath, she entered. Will looked up and his face immediately registered shock and before he could even get a word out, Lizzie beat him to it.

"I told Jane everything that happened between us. It was only fair as Georgie already knew. I'm sure she wouldn't breathe a word to Charlie and I trust Georgie wouldn't do the same..."

"Lizzie..." Will tried to interrupt.

"No, please allow me to finish. You might think that I only tried to play cool, dismissing you all those times, that I wanted to pique your interest so I played hard to get after we slept together... but to be honest, you really annoyed the shit out of me, sorry... I guess I also want to apologize...sort of… It's just that I felt I needed to defend myself because of all those things you said...What I'm trying to say is, we should try to be civil at least, with Jane and Charlie, we would most likely see each other often. Well, until I leave but that is a few months away. I also adore your sister immensely and would like to have her as a friend. I think I can even overlook the fact that you are proud and overbearing for her sake..."

A snort drew Lizzie's gaze away from Will to a group playing monopoly in a lounge set behind her. Their faces made her wish that she had been a coward, even for an extra day.

Georgie's eyes were full of mirth and it was obvious that she was trying to hold off a laugh. Charlie had a hang dog expression that clearly said that he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it. Lizzie did not know who the other man was, but he was staring curiously at her, until he shifted his eyes to Will and with a sly grin said,

"You sneaky bastard."

:::::

_I was writing a much different story where Lizzie didn't go to see Will... but its Christmas, and I thought, what the heck, a bit of forgiveness would surely bring on a bit more holiday cheer, right? Now, i can't wait to start writing their can't help but love part. That's coming, first week of 2011. For now, have a happy holidays everyone! Ohhh, and review, review, review!_ : D


	15. Chapter 15: Willfull

Can't Help It

_Bit later than I promised. Just started in a new job so I've been really busy... I'll make it a point to continue writing and post at least once a month. Like you, I'm excited to see where this is going, rather excited to write about it, whenever I get the chance. As always, happy reading. ^.^_

:::::_  
_

Chapter 15: Willfull

:::::

"Stop it Rich." Georgie said in a mock stern voice as she tried to repress a smile.

"What? Hey you're in this too. Why didn't you say anything? Charlie almost wet himself. Look!"

"I did no such thing!" Charlie protested as he faced Rich.

It was then that Lizzie, still in shock, took the chance to walk away from the disaster she got herself into, but she barely made a step when she heard two voices exclaiming "No!"

It was Will and Georgie.

"Please stay. You and my brother should talk." Georgie added, almost pleadingly as she glanced at Will who looked shyly away. She turned towards Rich and Charlie and beckoned them. "C'mon you two."

"But G!" Rich whined, however Georgie remained unfazed as she dragged her cousin out of the room. Charlie managed a shy "bye Lizzie" before he too, left.

"That was..." Lizzie said as she stared at the closing door but Will interrupted her.

"My cousin Richard, yeah...I'm sorry about him..." Will stood up and walked towards Lizzie but stopped before he got too near.

Lizzie stared at him, confused. Clearly it wasn't Rich whom she had in mind.

"I was going to say mortifying but I guess your cousin fits in too..." she said nervously as she brandished her hand and awkwardly tucked in a loose curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time and they both knew that it wasn't just about that morning or the unintended public apology.

"But it doesn't mean I don't think you're a little bit of a jerk, because I still think that you are." Lizzie added truthfully.

"I hope I can change your mind." Will's reply was so unexpected and his tone so earnest that Lizzie was almost taken aback.

"Yeah... well... I better get going... dinner with my dad and Jane..." she stammered.

Will was expecting that she would stay for a bit longer, maybe to talk. Truth be told, he wanted her to stay but as he stood there looking at her, he marveled at the fact that the next time they see each other, all would be better and he really liked to get to that part soon as he was determined to change her mind about him. So with reluctance he nodded his head and she turned around and made her way to the door.

However, just to make sure that the past few minutes wasn't a dream or that he didn't mistook any of the things she said, he hastened to ask one question.

"Lizzie, wait." He called and Lizzie upon hearing her name turned around to look at him.

"So this means we're OK?" He asked a bit unsurely.

"Yeah. I think we are. See you around Will."

And with that Lizzie left him. Suddenly the connecting door to the conference room burst open and Georgie, Charlie and Rich tumbled out with massive grins on their faces.

Will knew he would risk looking like an idiot but he couldn't help it. He grinned too.

:::::

Lizzie's head was in a flutter after leaving Will that she had no idea how she made it back home with time to spare to make dinner and make it appear that she had never left the house. She found it odd that not one comment about Will being there was ever mentioned by her father and Jane. Mr. Bennet of course had been filled in by Larry at the pub and from what he heard he deduced that his daughter's acquaintance with Will Darcy wasn't as simple as Lizzie tried to make it appear. However he respected Lizzie's judgment and he knew that she would tell him everything in the time she deemed right. Jane, meanwhile was just withholding her thoughts because it turned out that Charlie had called her and both of them ended up talking about Will and Lizzie, she just didn't want to barrage her sister with questions in front of their father but as soon as Mr. Bennet left, her quizzing began, only to be interrupted by Georgie who called later that night to express her delight in girlish squeals.

The rest of the weekdays passed by without so much incident for Lizzie only because Will had to fly to New York to settle some business so they managed to avoid the awkward post-reconciliation meeting still. As Jane left to celebrate her birthday at Longbourn that Saturday Lizzie spent the day with Georgie who was also a sibling short. Before their little field trip began, it was decided between them (actually it was more of Lizzie's request) that Will be left out of any discussion. Georgie's "please-date-my-brother" pleas then ceased for a day and they had a blast wandering around London window shopping and in the case of Lizzie, taking photographs.

They were finishing dinner at a pub in SoHo when Georgie had another idea.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up from her white chocolate mousse. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Ummm... I'll probably end up watching movies at home. I usually do that with Jane. Why?"

"Well... I wonder if you want to sleep over at our place... you know...we could watch movies too... Will's not around and… I don't want to impose. You could say no of course..." Georgie rambled on.

Lizzie was touched by Georgie's request. Of course she would say no if Will would be there but as Charlie had mentioned that he won't be back from his trip until the following week, she agreed to Georgie's proposition. She had nothing else better to do anyway and they both surely enjoyed each others company. Thinking forward, she also thought that they may see each other rarely in the future with Georgie about to attend uni while she would leave for assignments abroad. She would be a good friend while she still could.

"Alright. But I have to go back home to get some things..."

"Oh, of course! So what movies do you have in mind? We have some DVDs at home but I'm not sure if you'd like them..." Georgie clearly couldn't contain her excitement and began to recite movie titles. Lizzie looked at her, smiling.

:::::

"I didn't know that by some you meant a couple of hundred."

"You're exaggerating. It's not that many, about two hundred, I think."

Lizzie and Georgie stood before the shelf that held the Darcy's DVD collection, pondering where to start.

"How about we do a theme, like an actor or director or subject matter?" Georgie suggested.

"Surely you've seen all of these."

"Actually, no. Will and I buy some when we shop together but we don't really get to watch all of them."

"What if you pick those you haven't watched then we can decide from there."

After perusing the titles for a couple of minutes, Georgie came up with five films and handed them to Lizzie.

"Hmmm... _Dogville_, _Easy A_, _Once_, _A Painted Veil_ and _Little Miss Sunshine_. I've watched _Dogville _and _Little Miss Sunshine _but they're so great I wouldn't mind repeating them. How about we do this alternately, let's start with a drama then comedy then another drama. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Can we start with _A Painted Veil_? I'm curious. I don't think I've seen Edward Norton in this kind of role..." Georgie said, reading the DVD's back cover.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing... _A Painted Veil _it is then."

"Hey, why don't you pop in the DVD and I'll just check on our food with Eunice."

"You're coming downstairs? I want to help bringing stuff up."

"OK. Let's go then."

They made their way downstairs. Lizzie still couldn't fathom how the entire townhouse was only for two people as the Darcy's housekeeper and her husband stayed in an adjacent apartment connected to the main house. She knew the rich had huge and elegant homes but she always expected them to have a throng of servants at their wake. The Darcys appeared to keep only the necessary people to keep the household running and like the Darcy Corp headquarters, it was tastefully fitted with minimalist decor. They were rich to be sure, but they weren't ostentatious. Lizzie's estimation of Will increased as she surveyed his home.

They found Eunice in the kitchen stacking bags of microwaved popcorn and crisps.

"I was on my way upstairs, you didn't need to come down here."

"It's alright. We could manage this. You should go and join Joe. _Spooks_ is on. Richard Armitage is waiting." Georgie teased and Eunice giggled. Yes, she giggled.

"Don't let him hear that or he won't let it rest." Eunice said as her giggles subsided and she removed her apron.

"Are you sure you can manage this?" She asked gesturing towards the pile of food. "I made some extra mint water. It's in the fridge."

"Yeah we're sure." Georgie said.

"Thanks." Lizzie added.

"Well good night then. Miss Bennet it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I told you, please call me Lizzie."

"Well goodnight then Lizzie. I'll see you both in the morning." She said then she finally dashed out of her room to join her husband.

"Richard Armitage tends to have that effect on women. You should see Jane. She goes all red whenever she sees him on screen. I've lost count on how many times I caught her watching _North and South_."

"Well as much as I like Richard Armitage too, Edward Norton is waiting upstairs and he's looking dapper in khaki."

"Well let's not keep him waiting then."

:::::

They ended up watching _A Painted Veil_ twice in one sitting. They were so deeply moved after the first viewing that they agreed they wanted to watch it again just to observe every nuance of acting and music. Needless to say, they fell in love with Edward Norton too.

"Why didn't I watch this when it came out?" Lizzie asked as she stared disbelievingly at the credits.

"I'm asking myself the same thing."

"It was beautiful how they gradually found each other after they got over their first impressions and forgave each other's mistake." Lizzie said thoughtfully.

Georgie nodded in agreement. "I don't think I want to watch another movie. How about you?"

"Yeah." Lizzie replied still deep in thought.

"I think I want to repeat it again." Georgie said, staring longingly at the DVD menu.

"We've gone mad over a film." Lizzie remarked as Georgie pressed play.

:::::

"Ow..ow ..ow..." Lizzie awoke with pain radiating from her neck downwards. By the looks of it she fell asleep sitting down with her neck cradled on the seat of the sofa. She saw Georgie crouched on the love seat, still asleep. She stood up and grabbed the afghan and draped it over her. She took the remote that fell on the floor from Georgie's outstretched hand and turned off the flat screen TV and DVD player. Looking around, she noticed the mess that they had made the previous night. She picked up bits of popcorn and crisps from the carpet and grabbed the cans of fizz drinks from the floor. She rounded up everything and gathered all the trash on a tray and then proceeded downstairs.

She found Eunice making breakfast in the kitchen while Joe was at the counter pouring himself of cup of tea.

"Good morning." Lizzie greeted warmly.

"Oh good morning dear. You didn't have to do that you know." Eunice said, indicating the tray that Lizzie was carrying.

"It's nothing, the least I could do. Where do I put this?"

"Over here Miss Lizzie. Give it to me, I'll take care of it." Joe said, putting down his cup.

"It's just Lizzie, Joe."

"Oh of course... Lizzie."

"There you have it, and thank you." Lizzie replied as she handed the tray to Joe.

"Do you want a cup dear? It's jasmine." Eunice asked.

"Yes please." Lizzie sat on the barstool as she watched Eunice pour her a cup.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a few." The housekeeper said as she handed Lizzie her tea and proceeded to butter a heap of toast.

"You go ahead. I think I'll wait for Georgie to wake up." Lizzie answered before she sipped her tea. Joe had finished disposing the trash and had sat opposite her, his tea in one hand and the paper on the other.

"It's very nice of you to accompany Georgie last night. She gets restless when Will's not around. Richard, their cousin, usually comes over to stay whenever he can but he had some date last night." Eunice said dismissively.

"It's my pleasure, believe me. We've known each other for only a short while but she has been a dear friend... quite different from her brother I should say." She added under her breath but Joe and Eunice still heard.

"Will! Oh he could be reserved to be sure. Some people mistake it for pride but I have never seen it once and I've known him since he was five."

"He's a good man and look at what he has accomplished! The late Mr. Darcy would've seen so proud to see his son. He's just guarded, can't blame him, with all his fame and money." Joe said as he folded the paper and pointed to an article announcing Darcy Corp's Annual Charity Ball supporting medical missions in Africa.

"I guess so." Lizzie replied quietly.

"Well I'll leave you two ladies to go finish some work in the garden. Thanks for tea dear. Just call me when you need me." Joe smiled at his wife and gave Lizzie a curt nod before he went outside. Lizzie went back to the article, reading about the Darcy's philanthropic history with a crease on her brow. She did not notice that Eunice was staring at her.

Eunice had heard so much about Lizzie Bennet from Will and Georgie that she was glad to finally meet the young woman. From what she knew, she surmised that Will liked Lizzie but some sort of disagreement existed between them. Geogie had been coaxing her brother to do something about it. He must have followed Georgie's advice as he was in considerably higher spirits when he left for New York. After meeting Lizzie last night, Eunice slowly understood it all. It was impossible not to be charmed by the young woman. There was something about her that was rare, the fact that she didn't seem to care that the Darcys were THE Darcys.

"With Georgie, I tend to forget who _they_ are. Not that it makes any difference but when I think about it, it's a bit disconcerting." Lizzie pondered as she folded the paper.

"Who _they_ are isn't what others make them out to be. They're just regular people despite their wealth. You've seen Georgie around the house, she likes to help me out. Will's the same, not so much here because he's usually busy with work but I hear that he does a lot of stable work when he's at Pemberley."

"Pemberley?"

"Yes. It's their estate up in Derbyshire. They spend their weekends there. It hasn't been the same since they lost their parents but Will tries his best to make sure Georgie does not want for anything. He has given in to her every request except for one..."

"I can't imagine anything he couldn't possibly be able to get..."

"The problem is it's not something, it's _someone_, but I think he's working on it." Eunice said as she looked meaningfully at Lizzie.

Lizzie tried to shrug off the gnawing discomfort that she suddenly felt after hearing Eunice's words and seeing how the housekeeper stared at her. Like always, wit became her shield. "It seems to me now that whoever woman he picked would be some sort of gift to appease his sister."

Eunice smiled knowingly. "If that were so, he would've made his choice a long time ago but I think that he found someone now and I think he's doing it for himself this time and not just for Georgie."

Lizzie nervously drank the rest of her tea.

"I think I better check on Georgie. Thanks for the tea Eunice." She said as she hastily took her cup, washed it and placed it in the dishwasher.

"You're welcome dear. I'll have your breakfast ready just in case."

Lizzie smiled in thanks before she quitted the kitchen. She dashed all the way upstairs, trying to shake the images of Will out of her head.

When she reached the door to the entertainment room, she heard Georgie's voice.

"We had a great time. I wish you were here Will..."

Lizzie's heart raced and it wasn't just because she ran a flight of stairs.

"Nonsense. Lizzie's OK with you now. You know, you should ask her to the ball. I've been your partner for three years in a row. It's getting lame."

"If you won't do it, I'll do it. I want to see your face when men ask her for a dance because you've been afraid to ask her yourself."

Lizzie heard the doorbell rang but she stayed rooted on the spot.

"When will you be home anyway?"

"Well alright. I guess I'll just see you then. I'll go look for Lizzie now. Bye Will, take care."

Lizzie then heard Georgie's faint footsteps getting nearer. In panic, she ran back to the stairs where she was met by none other than Rich.

"Miss Bennet! What's the hurry? I was surprised when Eunice said you were here. I had to see for myself. I was just on my way to the entertainment room to greet you. We met a few days ago but we were not properly introduced. Richard Fitzwilliam, I'm Will and Georgie's cousin."

Rich extended his hand to Lizzie which she shook. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in her pajamas.

"Rich! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Georgie said as she suddenly appeared by the banister of the stairs.

"Introducing myself to the lovely Miss Bennet."

"Stop hitting on her." Georgie warned as she stood behind Lizzie, towering over Rich who was standing three steps below.

Rich raised his hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't doing anything! And besides, if you're already acting like that think of what Will will do. He'll glower at me until I die of mental distress. You do know Will fancies you a lot right?" He asked, staring at Lizzie who had gone red from head to toe.

"Well, I know it now." Lizzie managed to say.

Rich grinned like a maniac. From behind Lizzie, Georgie suddenly reached out and hit him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

If Lizzie were asked, she would say that she should be the one complaining because in a span of a few minutes her head felt like it had been hit countless times. It seemed that Will was really serious about changing her mind.

:::::

_I really like to thank those who continue reading this and keep posting their reviews. Your comments motivate me to write better, so keep going! See you at the next chapter. :) _


	16. Chapter 16: Phone Calls

Can't Help It

Chapter 16: Phone Calls

_Forgive me for not keeping my promise of monthly updates but my new work schedule is impossible. Got a few days leave so I got to write this. I promise to see this story to its end, just later than I initially planned. Hopefully you like this one and keep on reading. Thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement that I continue writing! Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks! Sorry, can't help it._ :)

:::::_  
_

It was early morning and the Darcy siblings were having their breakfast. Georgie was munching a bit of toast while Will drank his tea as he perused his emails.

"Ask her out Will." Georgie said as she put down her toast and moved on to her scrambled eggs.

"And be refused?" Will sighed as he shut off his laptop.

"Well at least you tried." Georgie shrugged. "And ask her out before Caroline ropes you into being her date."

"Disturbing thought." Will mumbled.

"I know." Georgie giggled. "Well, I'm leaving you to do this on your own Will. Come to think of it, with the exception of your first meeting, the rest had been orchestrated by me." Georgie stated proudly.

"Way to boost my confidence G."

"With all my efforts, I am expecting nothing less than nieces and nephews in the next few years. Although I must say, that is as much as a reward for you as it is for me."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. She might say no. She would say no." Will muttered dejectedly.

"It goes both ways. She might say yes." Georgie said as she pat Will's shoulder reassuringly.

::::::

Lizzie wasn't feeling well. She had been fighting a cold since that morning and no amount of water or medication could put her out of her misery. Jane was equally miserable because she was in Longbourn at her mother's request and couldn't leave to attend to her sister because Mrs. Bennet, thankfully still unaware of Lizzie's presence in Britain, stubbornly wouldn't let her go, badgering her over and over again about the status of her relationship with Charlie. During their latest secret phone call, Lizzie kept on assuring her sister that she was fine and could manage to survive without a nurse. She had experienced worse conditions than an incessant cold.

"You need me." Jane uttered as she peered out of the tool shed's door.

"I don't. I'm lying down. Everything I need is within my reach." Lizzie said as she motioned to the assortment of food, drinks, entertainment, medication and toiletries arranged haphazardly on the floor beside the couch as though Jane could see it. "I won't even need them much as I'm off to sleep once we end this conversation."

"I'm coming home first thing tomorrow, I promise. I need to anyway. Charlie's coming over to pick me up for lunch."

"You sure are spending so much time together. I'm so surprised he hasn't made a move yet." Elizabeth said as she wiped her nose off.

"We're taking it slow."

"Yeah. Yeah. I bet he'll go down on one knee after he sees you in your dress for the charity ball."

A creaking door and a voice calling her name elicited a sudden shriek from Jane which alarmed Lizzie.

"Jane! What happened?"

"I have to go, mum's here. Call me when something comes up!"

Jane promptly ended the call. Lizzie dropped the cordless phone on her side and stared around the quiet apartment. After a while she fell into a restless sleep.

::::::

Will sent Joe home and drove by himself to Chelsea to see Lizzie. He meant to ask her to dinner but she did not pick up her phone so he decided to just come by unannounced. He thought that it may give him the benefit of surprise that she might not say no immediately. What can he do? He needed every advantage he could get. As William Darcy, that was rather unusual but when it comes to Lizzie, he is reduced to an ordinary guy who just happens to like someone. The feeling was unnerving but as Georgie said, at least he could say he tried.

Will arrived and found the building rather quiet and empty. Larry must have gone to dinner or retired for the night. He took the stairs while he mulled over the reason to justify his sudden presence. What he came up with by the time he arrived on the Bennet's door was the truth. He just hoped Lizzie would appreciate his effort and not see it as arrogance on his part.

He knocked on the door a couple of times before he heard shuffling on the other side. After what seemed like hours, Lizzie opened the door, her eyes were half-closed and she spoke with a garbled voice. She looked sick.

"Jane, I told you not to worry…"

Will was taken so much by surprise that for a moment he couldn't speak.

"Lizzie? It's Will. Are you alright?"

"WHAT?"

Lizzie immediately opened her eyes and Will noticed that they were teary.

"What are you doing here Will?"

Lizzie suddenly felt conscious of her appearance. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand but her head ached too much that after a while she no longer cared what she looked like.

"Uh… I came to ask something… are you sick?"

Lizzie looked at him weirdly but it seemed that the cold has rendered her less affronted with stupid questions and she turned her back against Will and proceeded back inside to sit back on the sofa. For a moment Will had no idea what to do but he decided to come in and at least make sure that she was alright. He stood awkwardly after shutting the door. With the sound of the door being shut closed, Lizzie opened one of her eyes.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought I was just seeing things."

She closed her eye again, laid back on the sofa and snuggled the fluffy pillow. It was as if Will wasn't there. Will on the other hand was officially worried. Where was Jane? Why was Lizzie alone? He walked towards her and sat on the chintz armchair. He spoke, almost in a whisper, afraid that it would irritate her if he spoke too loudly.

"Lizzie… where's Jane?" He inquired but Lizzie remained unresponsive. She had gone back to sleep.

Will looked around the empty apartment and decided to call Jane to tell her about Lizzie's condition. Jane answered after a few rings.

"Will?"

"Hi Jane. Uh… I'm over at your flat… Lizzie's sick."

"Oh thank God you're there! Is she better?"

"She's sleeping."

There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line.

"I know it's too much but can I ask you a favor? Can you look after her? I'm over here at home with our parents and I can't come back to the city tonight… can you watch over her for me? I tried Larry and Mrs. Curtis, even Charlotte but they're all away. I'll be right there first thing tomorrow, I promise."

Will stared at Lizzie's sleeping form. He answered without much thought.

"Of course, I'll tend to her. Don't worry."

"Thanks so much Will."

"No problem."

"Just give me a ring if she gets any worse or if she stubbornly kicks you out and insist that she doesn't need looking after."

Will couldn't help but smile. That was very Lizzie indeed.

"Alright."

"Thanks Will."

With one phone call done, Will had to make another one. He dialed Georgie's number and waited for her to pick up the phone. He heard her playing the piano on the other end of the line. She put him on speaker.

"Will? Where are you?"

"I'm over here at Lizzie's."

The playing stopped.

"You're over Lizzie? As in on top of her? That was fast!"

Will reddened at the thought and scrambled for words.

"No! I'm here at Lizzie's flat. She's sick and Jane asked me to look after her."

"Oh. Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She's sleeping. She looks like she has a cold."

"Make her drink lots of water and give her some paracetamol."

"Wait you're not coming?"

"Why would I? You're already there. I don't want to intrude."

"But-"

"Take care of her Will. I'll kick your butt if you screw this up, and don't forget to ask her to the ball once she's better! Bye!"

Will looked at his phone incredulously. He couldn't believe that it was his sweet younger sister whom he just talked to. His thought was cut short when he heard Lizzie whimper. He immediately went to her side but Lizzie was peacefully asleep. He watched her. She was curled in a fetal position because the couch was too short for her. Will slowly reached out to feel her forehead. Her skin felt hot under his palm. She was running a fever. Will looked beside him and found an empty wrapping of paracetamol. She must have had taken her meds before falling asleep so he need not wake her up to take some. He just had to transfer her to her bedroom. He couldn't let her sleep there on the couch. Her muscles would stiffen and she would wake up much worse. So he made up his mind. He would just have to carry her there.

"Lizzie, I'm carrying you to bed, you can't sleep here."

After hearing no objections, he reached under her arms and legs and easily lifted her from the couch. She felt so light and delicate like a doll. He looked at her face and found that she had not woken up. He went on to find her bedroom, remembering her say that Jane's room was nearest to the window overlooking the garden, so he deduced that her room must be the first door to his right which he found ajar.

He carried Lizzie in and laid her down on the bed. He gathered her sheets and covered her with it. She hardly stirred. Will sighed, aside from the fever and her cold, she seemed to be alright.

Will looked around the room filled with the light of the reading lamp beside her bed. It was made up very simply with a couple of wooden fixtures. A table by the window held a number of books and papers which Will later found out were a stack of photographs. A closet stood between the two doors on the other side of the room. Will remembered that it might be best to put a cold cloth on her forehead to lower her temperature. He immediately went to work, rolling his sleeves as he made his way to what he thought of was the bathroom but when he opened the door, what greeted him was a dark room cast with a red glow. It was her dark room.

His attention was immediately caught by the photographs hanging on the clothesline by the sink. Many were photos she took from her stay in Asia, a few were from Jane's birthday party as he saw his face in some of them. He remembered the night well and he smiled fondly at the thought that she kept something with him on it near her, no matter how inconsequential. For him it meant she wouldn't easily forget.

He left the room and opened the other door to the bathroom. He saw a small basin beneath the sink and filled it with cold water. He retrieved one of the smaller towels from the rack and soaked it wet. He went back outside and placed it on Lizzie's side table. He picked up the towel and wrung the cold water until it was barely wet. He placed it gently on Lizzie's forehead. She stirred upon the contact but she did not wake up. Will stared at her face. It will be a long night but he hardly cared.

:::::

Lizzie woke up the following day feeling much better. Her headache was gone and her cold more tolerable. She felt her forehead and found a towel resting on it. She took it and was puzzled. Did Jane go home last night? It was then that she heard sounds coming from outside her room. She got off the bed to see.

Lizzie attempted to call Jane's name as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen but she found her voice hoarse so she stopped. When she finally reached the kitchen, she rather regretted that she couldn't shout properly as she saw that a man was there, doing something by the sink.

And then he turned around and she saw that he was Will Darcy, carrying a pot from the stove, wearing Jane's flowery mitten. His buttons were undone and she saw that he was wearing a white shirt underneath. His sleeves were rolled up so as not to get wet. She wanted to curse him for looking so darn good so early in the morning but found that she couldn't do it.

"Hi." He said shyly as he placed the pot on the counter. Lizzie saw that it was some kind of soup. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" She tried to get the words out without sounding so mean as it appeared that he cooked something for her.

"You don't remember last night?"

"I didn't sleep with you again right?"

Will shook his head and smiled.

"Sadly, no."

Lizzie didn't miss his words but wished she did. She suddenly felt hot again. Thankfully Will continued on in less dangerous waters.

"I came by last night and found out you were sick so I called Jane."

"She's at home in Hertfordshire."

"I know. She told me. She also asked me to stay and look after you. She was very worried."

"I don't need looking after."

"She said that as well but she was worried just the same."

"So you spent the night here?"

"On your couch, yes."

Lizzie begun to remember.

"But I was there then I got-" She motioned to the direction of her room.

"I had to carry you to your room. I couldn't let you sleep on the couch."

"But you slept there yourself."

"I just napped. I had to check on you a couple of times to see if your fever had gone down. I happened to see some of your books and found something to read. I hope you don't mind."

Lizzie couldn't deny the fact that she was touched by his gesture. Surely he had better things to do rather than look after her.

"Not in the least. You shouldn't have wasted your time looking after me but thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both stood awkwardly. Not one of them knew how to proceed. After a moment of silence, Will braved himself and took the lead.

"Why don't you sit down? I called Eunice up to ask about her best soup recipe and here it is. Don't worry I tasted it. It's not so bad… not so good as Eunice's though…"

"Where did you get all the stuff?"

"You have everything in your fridge, surprisingly. Even ginger. Who keeps ginger in the fridge?" Will asked almost disbelievingly.

"Jane. She likes to make tea out of it."

"Ah. Well Eunice told me ginger is good to soothe colds as well."

Lizzie took two bowls from the cupboard and two spoons. Will watched her do it. Lizzie handed Will the other bowl and spoon. He took it.

"Eat with me. I can't eat it all. Do you want tea? I can brew a pot."

"I'm sorry but I also took the liberty of making some." Will pointed to the pot over the stove. "Are you feeling well?" He added.

"Much better, except my voice."

"Don't speak too much."

Lizzie nodded. She began to ladle some soup on her bowl. Will followed her. They began to eat in silence, both stealing glances at each other. Finally, Lizzie spoke with her hoarse voice.

"Why were you here last night Will?"

Will suddenly looked up. It was the question he had been both dreading and wanting to hear.

"I came to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

Will thought that this was the only chance he'd get.

"I came to ask you if you would want to go to the ball with me. It's this Saturday… Darcy Corp's Annual Charity Ball…"

Will looked down on his bowl as Lizzie stared at him, thinking. It was almost adorable to see him so awkward. It was as if it was the first time he had to ask a woman out to be his date. The truth was it was really his first time as he usually didn't have to ask. Women with the exception of his sister, were just there, ready and made-up for him to take to the ball. He never thought much of their assumption perhaps because he never thought much of them.

"Yes." Lizzie said. Will suddenly looked up at her but she was back to sipping her soup.

"Yes?" Will asked. He wasn't sure if he heard her right or if she even spoke at all.

Lizzie looked at him straight in the eye and said,

"Yes."

She smiled, and then so did he.

:::::

_That's it for now! The ball is up next and Lizzie will meet someone unexpected, but before that please review! See you soon! Hopefully. _:)_  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Ball and Chains

Can't Help It

Chapter 17: Ball and Chains

:::::

"I still can't believe you said yes. You hate going to parties that require you to dress up." Jane said as she checked her nails while sitting on Lizzie's bed.

Lizzie's head peeked out from the bathroom door to answer her sister. She was trying on the gown that she bought earlier for the ball. Jane insisted on seeing it saying that knowing Lizzie's clothing habits, she would likely end up in a shirt and jeans ensemble for the high profile philanthropic gathering.

"Would you believe if I say that he begged?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You said yes so… yes."

"Well he didn't."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because he asked me to and he looked after me while I was sick…" She docked inside the bathroom to put up her hair in a bun.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just admit it, you have a crush on Will Darcy and he lovvvvvvvvves you."

"I don't and he doesn't. Stop projecting yourself on me dear sister. I am not you and Will isn't Charlie." She shouted from inside the bathroom.

"We'll see about that." Jane said knowingly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom. Jane looked up at her sister and couldn't hide her smirk.

"For someone who is so reluctant to admit to being attracted to Will Darcy, you clearly made an effort for his ball."

:::::

Lizzie was a bunch of nerves. It was the night of Darcy Corp's ball and she was alone in the flat, waiting for Will to pick her up. Jane had gone ahead with Charlie leaving her with her thoughts filled with Will. Jane's ribbing the other night had gotten into her and made her question her reasons for agreeing to be his date. His _date_. Now how did they end up like that? Didn't she hate him by principle just a few months ago and they spent a good deal of time after that awkward and uneasy around each other? Well, she also had to admit that he did improve in her estimation as she had personally witnessed how doting he was to Georgie not to mention the glowing accounts of Joe and Eunice. Was it possible that hate had turned to like then?

"Do I like him, _like_ him?" Lizzie muttered to herself and then sighed. All the thinking only made her more nervous to face him. When she was filled with spite it was much easier since she knew where she stood. She could easily whip up a biting remark or a witty retort to his sullenness and snobbery, but now when Will Darcy had openly asked her out, willing to be seen with her in public, acting the part of the gentleman, she felt unsure, because even if she couldn't acknowledge it to herself, she was very afraid of liking him back.

Lizzie's musings ended when she heard a knock on the door. It was him, at least that she was sure of. She tried to gather herself but it was hopeless to quiet her beating heart. She unconsciously tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear as she opened the door to let Will in.

:::::

Will had seen his fair share of beautiful women, from celebrities to heiresses to random women on the street who managed to catch his eye, but no one could've prepared him for the sight of Lizzie with her hair down in cascading curls looking ethereal in a coral colored gown that seemed to flow to her feet. It took every ounce of Will's self-control to stop himself from damning his corporate and familial responsibility and just kiss Lizzie senseless. Then again he had a propensity for saying what's on his mind without fear of censure so…

"We better go now before I lose all my self-control and kiss you." Will suddenly blurted out.

His eyes grew wide, so did Lizzie's. Both of them looked away trying to tone down the blush that betrayed their feelings. Lizzie was the first to recover.

"We wouldn't want that, with all those guests waiting for you, the man of the hour." Lizzie replied and looked up to meet his eyes. Will suddenly felt reassured with her humor and he replied with a smile.

They made small talk inside the car on their way to the Ritz where the ball is being held. They made good progress and luckily when all the safe topics were exhausted, Joe was there to carry on the conversation with Lizzie while he contented himself with just looking at her at hearing her laugh at Joe's jokes. At one point, she caught him staring and looked at him inquiringly. All he managed to say was, "You're beautiful." Lizzie smiled shyly and muttered thanks.

All the cameras were on them once they arrived at the hotel. Will looked at Lizzie who was staring at the press, alarmed. He felt a need to assure her that everything would be fine. She nodded and stepped out of the car after him. She was about to hook her hand in his arm when he surprised her by taking her hand and entwined it with his. They looked at each other for a few seconds and when he heard no protest from her, he gently assisted her through the throng of paparazzi until they safely made it to the ballroom, all the while never letting go of her hand.

"Are you alright?" He inquired once they were out of the reach of the cameras.

"Yes. I'm just not used to being the one photographed."

"I'm sorry we had to go through that."

"It's alright. I'm still here. No harm done."

They smiled at each other and would've gladly spent the night doing just that when Richard interrupted their private moment.

"You two… You can do the eye sex later in the privacy of a suite upstairs. Or hold that, the actual sex is much _much_ better." Richard said as a way of greeting. Both Lizzie and Will looked away at each other suddenly conscious.

"Oh come on, no need to look like a teenage couple caught by dad making out. We all know you've done it."

"RICHARD!" Lizzie and Will exclaimed at the same time. People in the vicinity looked at them curiously.

"Yeah… yeah… spare me the lecture you prudes." Richard grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and took a generous gulp.

"Richard have you seen Charlie and my sister?" Lizzie steered the conversation away before the whole party knew about her situation with Will.

"I think I saw them chatting up with Charlie's mother over there just a while ago. You're sister looks like a goddess. I could've hit that." Richard said, wagging his eyebrows for good measure.

"I'm sure Charlie will be pleased to hear you say that." Will retorted with sarcasm.

"I could've hit that… _hypothetically_." Richard added. "Well enough about me… Will, for the love of everything holy and Lizzie here, please mingle tonight… you know speak up and be sociable… only you could charm the money out of these rich people's Swiss accounts."

Will was about to defend his usually dour behavior in parties when Georgie came up from behind them and almost shrieked when she saw Lizzie.

"Oh Lizzie you look stunning!" Georgie beelined towards Lizzie and gave each cheek a kiss. She turned to her brother and said, "You will be the envy of every man here Will."

Will met Lizzie's eyes. "I know." He replied.

Richard made gagging sounds which prompted Georgie to pull him away to allow Will and Lizzie some time by themselves.

"Come on you buffoon. Hey Will, got to remind you, all the sharks are here and they are sitting on the same table." Georgie said.

Will nodded tersely while Lizzie was left confused with Georgie's obviously coded statement.

"Sharks?" Lizzie asked.

"People I'd rather not see." Will sighed.

"But you invited them."

"I have no choice. One's my aunt and the other is Charlie's sister."

"I've done a couple of underwater shoots and I've come to learn that sharks aren't that terrifying at all." Lizzie pondered loudly.

"Then G and I should think of a more horrifying nickname. Think dinosaurs would work?"

"Only if you want them dead." Lizzie said.

"Dinosaur it is." Will replied with mock seriousness drawing a laugh from Lizzie.

:::::

Lizzie's first impression of _Lady_ Catherine de Bourgh was that the old woman was all botox and bitchy. Her impression of Caroline Bingley was that the young woman was all breast implants and well… bitchy.

Will was standing by her side, with his hand resting on her back as they conversed with Lady Catherine. Caroline left to chat with her sister Louisa who just arrived but not before giving Lizzie an eye that told her that she was trespassing on Caroline's territory.

"Miss Bennet what is it that you do?"

"She's a photojournalist Aunt."

"Do not answer for her William. I'm quite certain that she could do it by herself." The old woman snapped.

Lizzie could feel Will tense with his Aunt's continued interrogation. She raised her hand and rested it on his back to assure him that she could handle a few questions.

"So Miss Bennet how long have you known my nephew?"

"We met last April-"

"Through a common friend?" Lady Catherine interrupted.

"No Ma'am…We met at a restaurant, just two strangers having dinner. Your nephew was kind enough to assist me when my phone battery went dead and I was expecting a business call."

"Surely you knew who he was and took interest." The woman inquired. Lizzie detested her tone.

"Contrary Ma'am, I did not recognize him and even if I did, I'm not in the habit of seducing wealthy men as you may be _quite certain_ I'm capable." Lizzie punctuated her statement with a sardonic smile. Nonetheless the mighty Catherine de Bourgh appeared affronted. Will tried to hide his smirk as Lizzie proved to be adept at facing sharks and dinosaurs. His Aunt was still visibly seething when he escorted Lizzie away.

"I'm sorry if I lost my temper there. Your Aunt is a bi-" Lizzie caught herself.

Will laughed.

"I know what you want to say. Don't trouble yourself with a euphemism. Frankly, even if she's family, she doesn't deserve it. G and I have found immense relief in mocking her."

Lizzie smiled. Will's heart was filled with pride for her and because of her. If only he could whisk her away from the ball, far from everybody's scrutiny.

"Will you join me somewhere?" He suddenly had an idea.

"After your Aunt, I'm not so sure if I want to come with you anymore…" Lizzie teased.

"I promise to make it worth your while."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow but placed her hand in Will's.

:::::

Caroline was observing Lizzie and Will with her sister Louisa. She looked positively livid when she saw Will escort Lizzie to god knows where.

"I didn't know that Will was dating someone." Louisa said following her sister's gaze.

"He isn't." Caroline turned to face her sister, annoyed.

"Then who was that woman? Will seemed to have his eyes for her only."

"Apparently she's Jane Bennet's sister."

"Tommy's teacher? The one Charlie has been raving about?"

"The very same."

"Hmmm… interesting. Best friends dating sisters."

"Will's not dating her! He's not interested in that Elizabeth woman!" Caroline exclaimed.

"If you didn't see what I saw, you should have your eyes checked Caroline. If there's nothing wrong with it, I could recommend a good neurologist." Louisa said then walked away to get some refreshment.

Caroline remained rooted on the spot, downed her drink and looked a nasty shade of red. That was how Charlie and Jane found her.

"Hey Caroline, I heard Will has arrived. Have you seen him? He's with Jane's sister."

"NO!" Caroline huffed leaving Charlie and Jane puzzled with her reaction.

:::::

Will brought Lizzie to one of the small balconies surrounding the ballroom. Heavy drapes hid it from view so they found themselves alone. Will shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Thanks." Lizzie said. "I suppose this is all part of your idea?"

"Yes and this." Will snaked his arm around Lizzie's waist and took her other hand in his. He began to sway her to the slow music. I f Lizzie was surprised, it was only for a brief moment because she soon felt how comforting being in Will's arms could be and allowed herself to be led by him.

"Have I told you how grateful I am that you agreed to come with me tonight?"

"No not yet."

"Then allow me to say it. Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am that you came."

"I didn't know that your happiness depended on my coming here."

"Why? If you've known would it have made it you more likely to say yes to my invitation or the other way around?"

Lizzie looked away, pondering.

"I don't know Will… to tell you the truth I'm not sure why I agreed to come with you. Jane was right. Parties like this were never my thing."

"Then allow me to be hopeful." Will murmured. Lizzie faced him.

"About what?" She replied.

"About the future… That you may like me as much as I like you." Will replied boldly.

Lizzie didn't know what to say. She stilled.

"Have I made it awkward?" Will asked but still refused to let go of her hand.

"Yes. A bit." Lizzie said honestly. She cast her gaze on her toes.

Will squeezed her hand. She looked up.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… I just had to say it. I don't expect you to answer me." He said apologetically, looking like a boy.

Lizzie giggled.

"Why?"

"I just remembered your Aunt. She would've been horrified to hear you say that you like me. I think I didn't quite meet her standards."

Will took her humor as a positive sign.

"You've exceeded mine." He answered truthfully.

"Stop that Will."

"What?"

"I've come to know you as someone who is well versed in saying haughty things and when you do the exact opposite like praise or admire, it's disconcerting. You've been messing with my composure since you picked me up at home. My heart could only take so much you know."

"You have a knack of putting me in my place Elizabeth Bennet."

"There you go again..."

Will could only smile.

"So dancing was your big idea?"

"Not really."

"Well what is it then?"

Right at that moment, with Lizzie's inquiring eyes on him, Will found losing the last of his restraint. He took her face with both hands and kissed her.

If Lizzie had any objections she didn't voice them out. She kissed Will back. It was slow and gentle like the one they shared when they first met. Both relished the feeling it brought them. Will was optimistic that the coming days would bring Lizzie and him closer while Lizzie finally realized that falling for Will wasn't that bad. In fact it was anything but.

They were forced to stop in order to breathe. Will still held Lizzie's face. Their noses were almost touching.

"Good idea." Lizzie commented with a smirk.

Will smiled then captured her lips with his.

:::::

Both Lizzie and Will's faces betrayed a hint of crimson when they emerged from their rendezvous at the balcony. It was at Lizzie's insistence that Will face his guests, if it was left for him to decide, the party could've done without him.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Richard approaching them.

"I was looking for you Will… where have you been? You know when I suggested the suite, I meant after the party."

"What do you want Richard?" Will said, exasperated.

"Someone wants to talk to you. He's the new doctor heading the medical team in Congo."

Will nodded while Lizzie scanned the room and saw Jane talking with Charlie and Georgiana. Richard left to fetch the person who had been meaning to talk to Will.

"I'll just go and show myself to Jane." Lizzie said.

"OK. I'll meet you at our table." Will kissed Lizzie's cheek.

Just as Lizzie was about to leave, Richard arrived with a man in tow.

"Will I'd like you to meet Dr. Matthew Barnes. Dr. Barnes, this is Will Darcy."

Lizzie turned around at the sound of the name as Will extended his hand to the doctor. She couldn't believe it. Richard was about to introduce her when Matthew beat him to it.

"Lizzie?"

"Matt?"

Will looked at Lizzie's surprised expression and then at the young doctor who was the cause of it. He was suddenly plagued with the feeling that they should have remained outside, hidden from everyone else especially from this man who knew Lizzie before he did.

:::::

_I'm back!_ _I hope you still remember me. I realized I have not updated in more than a year and for that I'm really sorry. I have been particularly busy this past year trying to settle in a new job. Now that I have done just that I have more time to write and finish this. I have outlined the story until the end (Yey!) and while it may take a couple of months to put everything down into writing, you can be assured that I have planned this up to the epilogue. I hope you liked this comeback chapter and as usual, I look forward to hearing from you! Until the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18: Past, Present, Future?

Can't Help It

Chapter 18: Past, Present, Future?

:::::

For a brief moment no one was able to say anything. Even Richard seemed to be stunned by the unexpected acquaintance of Lizzie and the young doctor.

"How have you been?" Matthew asked Lizzie after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh… I've been well… I'm on a few months leave from work…" Lizzie answered nervously.

Will glanced at Lizzie and saw her look away. It was Richard who asked the obvious.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. We met in Kenya a few years back." Matthew replied while staring at Lizzie who refused to meet his gaze.

"Excuse me. I have to talk to my sister." Lizzie awkwardly interjected. She immediately walked away without looking back at the three men she left. Will wanted to ask her what was wrong but wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to hear her answer. Richard could sense that something was amiss so he stated the purpose of his introduction in order to steer the conversation.

"Dr. Barnes here wanted to talk to you about the mobile clinic that they are planning to put up… right Dr. Barnes?"

Matthew, whose eyes followed Lizzie turned to face Will who was observing Lizzie talk to Jane as well.

"Yes… about that… we were thinking that with your help, we could reach out to more people. Now, distance to medical facilities is the main problem… that's what the mobile clinic is for… it will be fitted with diagnostic tools and basic lab equipment just so we can do the testing on site and avoid delay… " Matthew elaborated.

But Will was too distracted to even hear a thing so Richard thought it best to salvage the situation before the awkward turned into the seventh circle of hell.

"I see. How about you send your proposal to the office and we'll take a look at it? You know how these things go…"

"Of course… Thank you Mr. Fitzwilliam… Mr. Darcy…"

Will nodded absentmindedly. Suddenly, Georgiana came rushing to her brother's side.

"Will you're needed… big speech in three minutes." Georgie said. She noticed Matthew and Richard. "Oh, I didn't see you…I'm sorry for interrupting… I'm Georgiana Darcy…" She added and extended her hand to Matthew who shook it.

"Matthew Barnes, Miss Darcy."

Georgiana who was unaware of the situation turned to Will and tugged at his arm. "Come on Will." She faced Matthew with an apologetic smile. "Please excuse us Mr. Barnes, Richard."

Will had no choice but to come with his sister. As they walked, he looked back and tried to search for Lizzie but she was gone.

:::::

All throughout his speech Will was scanning the crowd to find Lizzie's face and meet her eyes but she wasn't on their table or anywhere in sight. His distraction led him to fumble on his words a few times which drew a worried glance from Georgie. He was relieved to hear the crowd's applause at the end of his perfunctory speech for finally he could find Lizzie and make sure that nothing was troubling her.

As he stepped off the podium, what greeted him was the woman he tried most to avoid the entire night.

Caroline immediately clutched Will's arm tightly. "Will _dahling_ come with me… I want you to meet my friends. They insist on being introduced before they write a cheque for your charity. Then after that we should dance."

Will attempted to extricate himself from Caroline but she had him on a death grip. His annoyance increased tenfold. "I have a more urgent matter to attend to Caroline. Let go of me."

Caroline loosened her grasp. Will made a move to leave.

"You're looking for that Eliza Bennet aren't you? Well I saw her leave followed by another man." Caroline said saucily.

Will visibly tensed. Caroline noticed and decided to push some more.

"I overheard Jane telling Charles that the man was her ex and that Eliza almost married him." Caroline exaggerated.

Caroline's words only served to worsen Will's growing insecurity. He already had a nagging sense that Lizzie's feelings towards Matthew were stronger than that of a mere acquaintance and Matthew's attempts to engage her in conversation and the way that his gaze followed her when she left only ascertained his fear that Matthew Barnes was and might still is a significant part of Lizzie's life.

"Well, clearly Eliza is otherwise occupied with her unresolved affair so that leaves me to take her place as your date for the night… how about we do that dance before we meet my friends?"

"I'm not dancing with you Caroline." Will said harshly. He felt that it was the only way to drive his point across.

He couldn't care less when Caroline's eyes widened in shock. He strode away from her but to where he was no longer sure. He didn't even make it that far when a couple of society matrons and their extremely wealthy husbands cornered him to personally hand him their cheques and as Will's night couldn't be worse, his Aunt Catherine soon joined them, noting Lizzie's absence with apparent approval.

:::::

Lizzie ran out of the ballroom and sought refuge in a nearly empty hallway after giving Jane a hurried explanation about Matthew being there. Her thoughts were in turmoil. She was thinking of Matthew and how she should deal with him as they didn't exactly parted ways as friends. She left him after he admitted to having fallen in love with her. He must hate her, surely. Along these thoughts came Will. What would she tell him? She wasn't even certain what they were and therefore had no idea what to do. In the end, she realized that she couldn't camp out outside forever. Will had been so gracious to her the entire night and now he must be wondering where she went without a word. It would be unfair to him if she ended up ruining his night just because she was too much of a coward to face Matthew when the problem between them was caused by her in the first place. She was about to return to the ballroom when she saw Matthew walking towards her. Lizzie stopped in her tracks, unable to proceed. She hardly registered the awkward smile that Matthew offered her way.

"I was afraid you left…" Matthew stood there as though nothing happened in the past. This made Lizzie's guilt mount. Here she was thinking the worst of him—that he was ever capable of deep seeded resentment while he appeared to have forgotten her offense.

"Where were you going?" Matthew asked, hoping that she would answer.

"Just outside." Lizzie said timidly. Matthew just nodded.

For a while nobody said a word. Matthew's eyes never left Lizzie while Lizzie's gaze darted from the floor to Matthew to the floor again.

"Lizzie I'm not mad at you so can you please stop doing that?" Matthew brandished his hand gesturing at Lizzie.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie meant it in more ways than one.

Matthew walked towards her.

"You still run fast." He commented dryly.

"Occupational demand." Lizzie answered.

"Now that's the Lizzie I know. I really missed you."

Lizzie's head shot up to look at Matthew. She couldn't read his expression.

"I'm sorry for leaving without a word… I didn't know what to do or what to say… You didn't do anything wrong-" Lizzie said earnestly.

"And here I was thinking that you left because I said I love you." Matthew replied in jest. Lizzie looked alarmed.

"Five years and you've never changed. That's exactly how you looked when I told you the same words that night." Matthew said. "Lizzie… listen… I was wrong to put you in an awkward situation back then. I was surprised when I found out that you left but I don't blame you for leaving… I never did…"

"I was too much of a coward to say it then but I liked you Matt. I really did-"

"But you didn't love me… at least enough to stay…"

Lizzie bowed her head.

"Hey… it's all in the past. I think we both went through a difficult time but we've managed to move on. I don't know if you would it funny when I say this knowing how we parted in the past but I should let you know now that I'm no longer in love with you… and I'm not saying this as a reverse psychology kind of thing… I just want to assure you that you need not worry about me… I'm still your friend Lizzie." Matthew said.

"Thank you." Lizzie replied.

"See, only you could say that. Thanking someone after he told you that he no longer loves you." Matthew teased.

"That's not what I meant… Thank you for this… for not begrudging me… for even taking the time to talk to me now and saying what you just said."

"If you really want to thank me, how about treating me to dinner? I could use some good fish and chips before I head back to Congo." Matthew asked. Lizzie appeared stunned at the invitation.

"Is tomorrow good for you?" He added.

Lizzie nodded. "Sure."

"Here." Matthew took his phone from his pocket. "Put in your number."

Lizzie obliged. After taking Lizzie's contact details, Matthew checked his watch.

"I'm heading out now to meet some friends… So you're still going for that walk?" Matthew asked.

"No… I think I should return inside… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." And in a move that took Lizzie by surprise, Matthew engulfed her in a hug. "It was good to see you Lizzie." He muttered.

"You too." She said. She was about to let go when she saw a flash of sad eyes looking at them from a distance. She couldn't be sure but her heart was telling her that it was Will.

:::::

Will retreated back to his old self for the rest of the night. He was unusually quiet throughout dinner and only talked when asked. Lizzie came back to join him in their table but he soon excused himself to talk to some important donors or to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Lizzie was not sure which as she just heard him grumble something barely audible before he stood up and left. Lizzie was confused at first but she just attributed it to his taciturn nature. She couldn't blame him. The women, single or married, were fawning all over him while the men kept on talking incessantly about some business that they thought he might wanted to invest in. Lizzie was soon occupied as well. Georgie scooted over to Will's spot and grilled her about what's happening between her and Will but they were disrupted by Lady Catherine who ordered Georgie to come with her so that she could introduce her to a potential match. Lady Catherine gave Lizzie a disapproving look before dragging Georgie away. Jane later came by and sat with her to talk about Matthew. Lizzie had to assure her repeatedly that she and Matthew had talked and everything was fine between them. She spent the remainder of the ball without Will by her side. Caroline Bingley's derisive smirk whenever Lizzie saw her only made what started out as a great night progressively worse.

After the ball and as everyone went on their way home, Lizzie wordlessly followed Will to the car. Barring his silence, he acted like the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her and offered his hand for support as she climbed inside. Will's silence continued as they drove to her house. Lizzie decided to take his lead and didn't speak. She had learned well enough that words in tense situations only made things worse in the past between her and Will. After a while, she felt the weight of her exhaustion and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Will was battling with his thoughts. Once he dodged the attention of everyone after his speech earlier, he went to look for Lizzie while trying to keep Caroline's words at bay. He found her in an empty hallway talking to Matthew Barnes and soon after saw her hugging him. His spirits sunk at the sight. He immediately left, unable to stand it any longer. He desperately wanted to ask Lizzie who Matthew was to her when she returned to join him for dinner but he couldn't find the words and didn't want to look like he was meddling with her affairs just when their relationship had taken a turn for the better. So he kept his mouth shut and opted to distance himself from her for the time being. The night passed by in a blur of empty conversations. He wanted nothing more than for it to end so that he could be with Lizzie alone, hopefully with a more organized thought and less anxiety. But alas, the time to bring her home came but he was still muted with fear that he would ruin what they had by asking about Matthew because truth be told with Matthew back in Lizzie's life, he felt that she was farther from him than she had ever been.

When he turned to look at her, he saw that her head was resting on the window, asleep.

"Lizzie?" He whispered but she didn't open her eyes. He called her again but still she didn't stir. Will extended his arm behind her head and gently rested his palm between her cheek and the cold glass. Holding her calmed him. It was proof that she was there with him. He didn't want her to drift away. If only he could keep her close forever he would, even if that meant he had to maintain his silence.

:::::

They arrived in Lizzie's home still brimming with unsaid thoughts. Lizzie woke up when the car stilled and muttered her apology for dozing off. Will opened her door and waited for her to step out of the car. Lizzie looked at Will with apprehension. Clearly something was wrong.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a good time." She said trying to ease the tension.

He nodded even if his thoughts went immediately to Matthew and Lizzie in the hallway, locked in an embrace.

She waited if he would say anything but he didn't. This wasn't how she imagined the night would end especially after their moment in the balcony. In her mind, there was some kissing involved, perhaps even a nightcap if it wasn't too late but it was apparent that Will's mind was some place else. Maybe he was really tired and talking was better left after they had rested.

"It's late… you better go home and rest." She added thoughtfully.

Will didn't object to the idea, much as he wanted to stay and be with her, he felt that it was better to give her space.

"Goodnight Lizzie."

"Goodnight Will."

But Will couldn't bare to leave her just like that. Even though he couldn't tell her what he was thinking or how he felt, he could show her. So he stepped closer to her and kissed her chastely on the lips. Lizzie closed her eyes as she felt him linger for a while, almost feeling his reluctance to let go, but when she opened her eyes he was gone.

:::::

_This is a particularly difficult chapter to write so it took me quite a while to finish but here it is. I also want to thank you for your warm reception of the previous chapter. I feel like I haven't been gone for a year after reading your reviews. I'm glad that you like my story. I'll try my best to improve until the end. _


	19. Chapter 19: Home

Chapter 19: Home

:::::

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" Matthew asked, worried.

Lizzie looked up from her plate. She managed a small smile in an attempt to cover up her momentary distraction.

"Yes of course… So uh… you met with Will?" She began to pick through the mound of chips.

Even if Matthew found it odd he said nothing. He continued. "Yes. I presented our team's proposal to him and Richard Fitzwilliam. I must say, he wasn't what I expected."

"Will? Why? Did he say something?" Suddenly she was very interested with what Matthew had to say.

"That's it. He seemed preoccupied … He didn't say much. He asked a few questions but that was it. I thought he'd want to know where his money was going."

"He's like that most of the time, so I hope you weren't offended." Lizzie felt the need to explain. After all, if there was one person who knew all about having a wrongful impression of Will Darcy, it was her.

"So you and Will-?

"Tell me about your stay in Morocco-" She suddenly blurted out.

She no longer wanted to talk about Will especially about what they were to each other. Her feelings… yes, her _feelings _for him… like her messy plate of fish and chips… were in disarray. He hadn't called since the night he dropped her off after the ball. She felt something was wrong but she didn't have the courage to call him and ask. They were having a great time that night… she was enjoying his company, thinking that being with him was not at all bad as she initially thought. But after they met Matthew, Will just closed himself off. Could it possibly be about Matthew? Was Will jealous? _No he couldn't be…_

Lizzie tried to pay attention to Matthew… but she couldn't help it… Will was in her mind and it seemed he'd be there for a long, long while.

:::::

Georgie stopped mid bite when she saw Will enter the kitchen still in his pyjamas. She immediately dropped her toast and looked at her phone. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. She looked back at Will who was pouring himself a cup of tea.

"It's Tuesday." Georgie said in a matter of fact tone.

Will sat on the nearest chair and reached for the paper. "It is."

Georgie's brows creased further- if such a thing was possible.

"Are you sick?"

Will drank from his cup and said no.

"Then what are you still doing here? You should be in the office telling Rich to do his job."

"I'm going to Pemberley."

"WHAT?" Georgie pinched her own cheeks, stood up and jumped until she was breathless. "Huh, still here. I'm awake. This is reality. WHAT IS HAPPENING WILL?"

"Nothing. I just decided to take a few days off from work."

"Why on heaven's shit would you do that? You've never done that for the last what? Nine, ten years?" Georgie asked as she sat across her brother.

"Language G."

"Yeah… Yeah… answer me."

"Between the American deal and the ball… I didn't have much time to rest. Everything's in order. I see no reason not to take a few days off."

"Huh."

Will sipped his tea, calm as you please.

"Did something bad happen between you and Lizzie?"

At that Will stopped for a second.

"Ha! Something did happen! Tell me!"

"Nothing happened G. We're fine."

"I'll call Lizzie to confirm that." Georgie immediately grabbed her phone.

"Please don't." Will dropped the paper and looked at Georgie. "Georgie please… just this time… let it go."

Georgie stopped at the sight of her brother's expression. He was _begging._ Will had never begged. She knew right then that whatever was happening between Will and Lizzie, it was best that they handled it themselves. She nodded.

Will stood up and kissed Georgie at the top of her head.

"Thank you. I'll see you when I get back."

Will began to walk away. Behind him, Georgie shouted "Make sure you fix things with Lizzie or- Wait you have no other choice- I'll accept only her as a sister!"

And with that Will allowed himself to smile for the first time in days, even if only for a fleeting moment.

:::::

Lizzie found herself walking in Covent Garden after lunch. She just came from the agency to talk about her next assignment and since she was not in a hurry, she thought it best to walk for a bit. She's not cooking dinner anyway since Jane's not coming home that night. She had been staying at Charlie's since Sunday, only going home to grab some of her things. Lizzie's happy for her sister. Charlie's a great guy and he and Jane were, for the lack of a better term- a match made in heaven. She smiled at the thought of angels singing floating around the pair. It was crazy just how perfect the two of them were together. But with thoughts of Charlie inevitably came Will. She still hadn't heard from him. The previous night she overheard Charlie talking to Will on the phone when he came to pick up Jane but she left before Charlie caught her eavesdropping. She felt pathetic afterwards and to be honest a little miffed at Will. She went to sleep determined not to fuss over the fact that he hadn't called.

But fate seemed to be taunting her when she found herself standing in front of Cote, the French restaurant where she first met Will. She suddenly remembered how well they got along then. Conversation flowed freely. Will was open. He smiled and talked and argued with her- and then he kissed her right at that spot by the lamplight. Then of course she couldn't forget what happened that night… that perfect evening they shared together. Sure, they were both mildly drunk but she was conscious of what she wanted and that was to spend the night with Will.

And now she thought they were on their way back to reclaiming the effortless feeling of familiarity of their first meeting, but then she was proven wrong. However, instead of being pissed at Will like last time, now she resented herself.

Her phone's vibration took her away from her reverie, answering the call she sadly noted was from Jane.

"Hi Jane, what's up?"

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Aside from sleeping? Nothing much really."

"Want to come for dinner? Charlie's cooking and he made a bet that he makes pasta better than I do. I need to win so I need you to bet on me."

Lizzie's mind immediately went to Will. _"Is he coming? Of course he's coming. He's Charlie's best friend for crying out loud! Even if a ridiculous spaghetti bet won't deter him."_

"Uh… who else is coming?" She asked, not really thinking of anything else.

"You know what I'm not sure yet. Charlie said he'll call some of his friends. Why?"

"Nothing… just curious." She lied. _Will is coming. He'll be there. We'll be able to talk. _

"Hmmm. So you coming?" Jane asked, unaware of her sister's warring thoughts.

Lizzie answered. "Yeah, sure, what time do you need me there?"

"Seven sounds good?"

"Yeah. OK. I'll see you then."

"Thanks Liz-bear."

Jane ended the call. Lizzie stood before Cote as she peered through the window, at the table where she and Will had their first dinner together.

:::::

Will is at the stable feeding his thoroughbred, Atticus, while thinking of Charlie's call the earlier that day.

"When are you coming back?"

"Uh… Thursday? Maybe Friday. It depends. Do you really need me there?"

"Yeah. I need you to bet on me, man, I can't lose to Jane."

"Isn't that a bit juvenile? You're both on the wrong side of thirty to be still doing that."

"All's fair in love and war, Will, and this is a little bit of both."

"Sorry Charlie, I can't, I'm already on my way to Pemberley."

"What's up with that anyway? Rich bolting off from work I wouldn't question in a million years, but you?"

"I told G the same thing. I just need a break."

"What a shame. I'm sure Lizzie's coming tonight. You'll miss her."

At the mention of Lizzie's name, Will suddenly looked away, like how he would if he was in front of Charlie.

"Still there Will?"

"Yes. Hey Charlie, I have to go. I'm running low on petrol. Just call me if you need anything." He lied.

Will immediately ended the call. Charlie hadn't called him since. He wanted to go and see Lizzie but his head kept saying otherwise. She might bring that doctor… Matthew what's his name and he just wouldn't know how to act around them. He feared he might be rude just like how he always was with people he didn't like and Lizzie would hate him for it.

Truth be told, Matthew hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, if it weren't for his own personal doubts regarding Lizzie's feelings for him, he would've found Matthew a nice enough guy. When Matthew presented his plans for the medical mission in Africa, Will thought that the doctor had a very well thought of proposal. He spoke plainly without a care for platitudes or praise. Will liked that in people. He had enough of people kissing his ass all his life and he found out that those were the people he should look out for. But with Lizzie in his mind, Will treated Matthew with coldness that he knew the man didn't deserve.

"I'm mad, right Atticus?" Will asked the unsuspecting horse. Atticus neighed in response.

"Talking to horses now are we?" Martha Reynolds came in bearing refreshment.

Will opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it and just rubbed his neck, suddenly conscious.

"Caused me a shock when you arrived, honestly. I thought you were your father's ghost."

"Sorry Mrs. R."

"Care to tell me why you're really here?" The old lady inquired.

"Everybody keeps asking me that." Will returned to feeding Atticus.

"Yeah well, it's the question on everybody's mind, I dare say. Can't really blame them you see."

"I suppose so."

"Is it about that girl of yours?" Mrs. Reynolds inquired, her eyes not leaving Will.

Will stopped and looked at Mrs. Reynolds.

"You couldn't hide anything from me dear boy. I've known you since you were this little." She demonstrated with her hands.

Will had to smile at that, even a bit.

"See, I was right. It's Lizzie eh?"

Will looked up at Mrs. R. Surprised that she knew Lizzie's name.

"Georgiana talks a lot and she's been telling me things and sending me pictures. She's a beauty, your Lizzie."

"She's not my Lizzie Mrs. R… and wait, _G has been sending you pictures_?"

"Yes. She gave me one of those smartphones. To be honest I only ever learned to open the stuff she sends. I'm still no good with making video calls or whatever you young ones call it… Here."

Mrs. Reynolds took out her phone from her apron's pocket. She swiped and pressed seemingly knowing what to do and then handed the phone to Will when she finished.

Will scrolled through the pictures, mostly of Georgie and Rich doing funny faces during the ball, but what caught his attention are the pictures of him and Lizzie. In one, he was whispering something in her ear. Lizzie had a smile on her face, her eyes bright with mirth. Will remembered this moment. He made a passing remark about Caroline looking like a frankfurter shaped disco ball and Lizzie guffawed moments later. He loved seeing her smile… loved being the one to make her happy.

The last one was taken right after the party as it seemed like everyone was gone… only he couldn't remember this moment. He knew he sat down and perhaps dosed off. He was tired of greeting everyone that night… of seeing Lizzie with Matthew, but he was alone then, he was sure. So he couldn't believe it when the picture clearly showed his head resting on Lizzie's shoulder. Her face was turned towards the top of his head… part of her lips grazing his hair.

"You've been keeping a lot from me Will. Should I be preparing for a new Mrs. Darcy?"

"No… It's not like that Mrs. R… it's not like that at all…"

Will still couldn't tear his eyes off the picture. His mind reeling from conflicting feelings- doubt, hope, love…

"Well that says otherwise. Don't doubt it for a minute."

Mrs. Reynolds walked towards Will and rested her warm hand on his cheek.

"I believe she'll make you happy Will… and you do the same for her from what I saw. So why not take the chance?"

:::::

Lizzie went home to change into a dress, Jane's gift from their last shopping trip together. On her way to Belgravia, she thought of what she would say to Will… she realized that perhaps it was time that they settled their undefined relationship. What were they really? Friends? More than friends? Friends who are attracted to each other but were too socially inept to deal with it? She sighed. Feelings are the most difficult thing in the world. Put a tyrant before her, she wouldn't even flinch, but feelings? And for a man who had been making her insides squirm in a good way for the past several weeks? Forget it. Her mind just went under.

She arrived at Charlie's townhouse five minutes past 7 o'clock. Charlie welcomed her with a friendly kiss on the cheek while holding a wooden spoon on one hand.

"Jane just went to the loo for a minute. Come in, come in."

Lizzie stepped in warily, scanning the marble decorated foyer for any sign of Will.

"I'm afraid it's only you for the night. Will's in Pemberley. Caroline doesn't care to go without Will. Richard has a date. Georgie has tickets to see Mumford and Sons with her friends and Charlotte is well… I think Jane said she hates Italian."

"She does." Lizzie said, more like an after thought.

"The pasta is nearly done so why don't you-" Charlie rattled as he turned around on his way back to the kitchen.

"_Will's in Pemberley?_" Lizzie suddenly found herself asking. Charlie turned around to face her.

"Yes. He went this morning. That's their estate up in Derbyshire…" Charlie clocked in Lizzie's puzzled expression. "You didn't know?"

"No…" Lizzie recovered and managed a smile. "But it's good he's having some rest. He definitely needs it."

"Yes… he said the same thing as well." Charlie replied, a bit unsure. Thankfully, Jane walked in right that moment.

"Lizzie!" She ran towards Lizzie to give her sister a hug, then she turned to Charlie and said… "Your sauce is drying up, sweetie."

"Oh sh-" and with that Charlie ran back to the kitchen, wooden spoon up in the air.

Both Jane and Lizzie had to laugh at the sight.

:::::

It turned out Charlie makes a mean plate of meatball spaghetti. Jane was so disappointed she lost the bet saying that it felt she was betrayed by her own flesh and blood.

"But his was really better Janey."

"Told ya." Charlie kissed Jane's temple and then raised both his arms in triumph. Jane still looked annoyed.

"For a heart attack you mean. You should've seen how many kinds of dairy products he put in that missy."

"But I like cheese… and cream… and milk." Lizzie whined.

Jane pouted and slumped on the chair like a little girl.

"So when do I get that massage?" Charlie asked Jane, his face only a few inches away from her.

Lizzie raised her hands in mock surrender. "Preferably when I'm not here."

Charlie suddenly stepped away, his face flushed. Jane hit him lightly on the arm. Lizzie began to gather her bag and jacket determined to give Jane and Charlie their couple time.

"Now that my duty is done, I'm leaving. Thank you for the tasty food and the wonderful company."

"You're leaving?" Jane asked, slightly disappointed. Lizzie nodded.

"I have a few prints I want to get done."

"I'm coming home tomorrow, let's do lunch? I'll cook to remind you of my greatness and to bring back honor to my name."

"Ha. Sure." Lizzie stepped forward to give Jane a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You too Charlie."

"Wait I'll call for a cab." Charlie left the sisters in the dining hall. Lizzie and Jane moved to the sitting room. There, Lizzie noticed the pictures displayed on a table.

Charlie with his family and one with him and Will from their days at university, both wearing lacrosse uniforms. They looked so young back then. Jane noticed Lizzie.

"Charlie told me they were thick as thieves back then. It was before Will's father died and left him in charge of the company."

"I see." Lizzie stared at the picture. She realized that contrary to many people's beliefs, Will managed to keep some of his youthful cheerfulness alive. She saw that when he was with Georgie… when she was with him the first night they met.

At that moment, Charlie walked up to them. "I wish Will could've come… I still have no idea why he went to Pemberley all of a sudden. He likes to keep mum on things, that one. Anyway, I'm really glad he's got you now." He said, staring pointedly at Lizzie.

Jane looked at her sister, waiting for her reaction but Lizzie just didn't know what answer to give.

:::::

That night, Lizzie couldn't sleep. What Charlie said about Will was running through her head… that Will kept his feelings to himself… _that he had her_. Was she supposed to do anything? Should she wait for him to ask? But as Charlie said, Will wouldn't say a word. So what will she do?

Thinking kept her up for hours. Finally she fell asleep but was restless through most of it. She woke up tired and in a haze. After three cups of tea, she made up her mind.

She had to know.

:::::

Will took Atticus for a ride early in the morning. Pemberley was most beautiful at the break of dawn when the sun cast its first light on the greenery laden with dew. It was just what Will needed to clear his head but after two hours of galloping around, Lizzie was still occupying his thoughts.

"She's really more headstrong than you Atticus. I think I'm fighting a losing battle." Will said as he caressed the thoroughbred's neck affectionately.

"Come on, let's go home and have some breakfast. What do you think?"

Atticus raised his head. Will smiled and pulled the reins. Off they go.

:::::

Lizzie felt her lungs had been ran over by a horse when she saw Pemberley- no one could fault her, the house was overwhelming at first sight and much more so up close. Its grandness easily dwarfed her black rental car which looked like a speck of dust when seen in the middle of the vast estate. She had to stop in the tree-lined path by the lake to take in the view and to calm her beating heart.

"Holy mother of- he lives here? Who is he, the Prince of Wales!?" She exclaimed, incredulous.

"This is a bad idea clearly." She muttered, about to step back in the car to leave only to see a man riding a horse galloping towards her.

"No… he can't possibly be…" She said, eyes fixed on the man on the horse.

But of course, it was Will.

Lizzie might have muttered an expletive when she realized the fact. But then maybe it was meant to be. After all, she drove to Derbyshire in an ungodly hour to talk to him.

To Will, seeing Lizzie standing by his lake seemed like a dream. He hadn't had any breakfast… and he hadn't slept well in days. Surely it wasn't her. But as he drew closer, her face became clearer… the perfect arch of her eyebrows… her eyes mirroring the color of the lake… and her lips slightly opened apart.

_She was here… in Pemberley… in his home. _

Will saw the momentary panic in her eyes but he was relieved that it seemed she wasn't running away. Once he reached her, he immediately stepped down from Atticus and approached her. Lizzie walked forward to meet him halfway.

"Hi." She started. "Your house is beautiful." She added looking away. _What a stupid thing to say. _She mentally berated herself.

"Thanks." He replied, his eyes never leaving her face. "What are you doing here?"

Lizzie looked back at him, at first unable to hold her gaze but she took a deep breath and began to talk, this time, her eyes fixed on him. Will noticed that she was wringing her hands.

"I came to ask you something… now I realized I should've just called but then again this is better left said face to face… Why haven't you called since the ball? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? You were so quiet when you dropped me off at home… I didn't know what to think. You're messing my head Will Darcy and I hate it."

Will was stunned. He never expected her to say that. Lizzie took his silence as a sign to continue.

"Look, I know I was out of my wits for a moment that night when I saw Matthew… He's a friend from way back… OK more than a friend but we're _just friends_ now. And you… you…"

Will's heart swelled. He took a step towards Lizzie and grabbed her face with both his hands.

"You-" Lizzie muttered, almost breathless. Her eyes met Will's. His were stormy blue.

"Lizzie…"

And then no one could tell who went for it first but soon their mouths were locked together, tongues clashing. She snaked her arms behind his neck while standing on her toes. He lifted her off the ground… but in terms of feelings, they both soared.

:::::

_I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay. I have been working on this whenever I find the time which isn't really that often. We're heading towards the end and I promise it will be sweet and hopefully worth the wait. Thanks for the kind messages! I have no plans of abandoning this story, maybe just find more time to actually write it. Your reviews are welcome as always! See you next chapter! _


End file.
